Historia de un amor
by Marinne-chan
Summary: Kai hiwatari, un importante empresario ke cree ke todas las mujeres son iguales...pero llega alguien ke le hace ver lo contrario y le muestra lo ke es estar enamorado...kaixOC
1. Asi la conoci

Hola! Bueno esta es la primera vez que publico un fic… ya lo tenia pensado antes ero mis amigas me animaron …espero sea de su agrado.. es lo que me sale durante las clases de matemáticas XD…..

"Así la Conocí"

Ocurrió hace dos años…la conocí y cambio mi vida….

Des pues de recibir los primeros rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, abro mis ojos con pesadez…bah! Otra de las tipas fáciles que "conquiste" anoche esta a mi lado; no tenia tiempo de escucharla decir estupideces y tenia asuntos más importantes que hacer…

Después de la muerte de mi "querido" abuelo tuve que hacerme cargo de la compañía, dejando atrás lo que alguna vez soñé en mi niñez…aun sigo viendo a mis amigos, claro, si no escuchara a Tyson decir sus estupideces o probar la comida de Rei, no se si soportaría mi agobiante vida; a mis 20 años de edad e logrado renovar lo que mi abuelo destruyo con sus intentos de conquistas mundiales, a pesar de ellos e logrado sacar a flote la compañía e incluso llevarla mas allá de eso…

Señor Hiwatari, estamos aterrizando en Paris – anuncio el piloto

Después de aterrizar, era esperado en la pista por una limosina negra…

- A donde lo llevo Señor- me pregunto el chofer cuando subí

- Estoy algo cansado, vamos al hotel – conteste con mi normal frivolidad

Si efectivamente uno de los hoteles mas costosos de la ciudad, a donde van los idiotas , Je! Así lo hubiera dicho ella…

Una vez que entre a la recepción fue lo de siempre…

- Bienvenido Señor Hiwatari, su habitación esta lista, enseguida le doy su llave – dijo y en seguida fue a la estantería por ella

Si, ya tenia pensado que hacer, primero subir y descansar un rato y después ir a un buen club nocturno a buscar diversión nocturna, ja! Las parisinas son bastante bonitas…el timbre de aviso de entrada al hotel me saco de mis pensamientos… (Conversación en francés)

Buenas noches, ¿tiene habitaciones disponibles? – dijo una chica recargándose en la barra del recibidor

Disculpe señorita pero creo que se equivoco de lugar, aquí no tenemos habitaciones para usted – dijo el recepcionista con desagrado

Era justo mi pensamiento en ese momento que hacia esa chica en ese lugar, con solo ver su vestimenta era suficiente para decir que se equivoco de calle…

¿Qué pasa? – dijo alzando la ceja – no le agrada mi vestido de noche – dijo presumiendo su ropa gastada – Escuche, afuera hay una horrible tormenta y necesito una habitación, no se preocupe pagare…

¡No podía apartar mi vista de eso, esa chica, debía tener alrededor de 17 o 18 años, no parecía ser nada bonita y menos con toda esa tierra en su rostro y ropas, el recepcionista no hacia mas que mirar su conjunto, un enorme suéter café que cubría sus manos, un falda negra arriba de la rodilla, medias que alguna vez fueron blancas y unas botas cortas, a su cabello era cubierto por un horrible gorro negro que la hacia parecer un chico…

Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación – dije llamando su atención – Es bastante grande y el espacio me sobra…

Con eso bastó, por fin giro a verme, dejándome algo impresionado, tenía una mirada hechizante, su tono azulado oscuro con un brillo misterioso, definitivamente tenia que conocer a esa chica…

Olvídalo, prefiero ir a otro lugar… - dijo rechazando lo que funcionaba con todas mis conquistas y sorprendiéndome mas

Me temo que es lo único que puede aceptar señorita – dijo el recepcionista apuntando a la salida

¡Demonios! – dijo ella al ver que la nieva caída pesadamente cubriendo todo

Me llamo Hiwatari Kai, y tú?

Katherine… y ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Avance hacia el elevador y ella me siguió, los primeros pisos el silencio inundo el sitio, note que me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y ver que la veía se giraba nerviosa, ¡ja! Sabía que mi toque no se había ido…

¿Eres uno de esos riquillos que creen tener un toque para atraer a las mujeres verdad? – Dijo de repente como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento –…Te advierto que conmigo no será igual, no te recomiendo que intentes nada – dijo sonriendo- no se que tipo de chicas hayas conocido pero no deberías clasificar a todas…los que hacen eso y vienen a estos hoteles…son unos idiotas

Fue lo que dijo y reí, reí como no había hecho en años ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella, sin embargo a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír conmigo… y así, la conocí…

Algo corto? … si quizás…. Es solo para probar… ya vere si es conveniente subir el siguiente capi…y si el profe de mate me inspira mas XD…

No se crean también hay otros momentos de inspiración…

Sin mas que decir (que poca imaginación) me retiro!...

Quizás… después sepan de mi XD….


	2. Un corto adios

Jeje gracias a kienes me dejaron review…emm y no se si me tarde mucho en actualizar pero aki esta el segundo capitulo! XD y espero ke les guste igual o mas ke el anterior…

"Un corto adiós"

El timbre del elevador dio el aviso de que habíamos llegado y con ello nuestras risas cesaron la chica no era del todo desagradable…

- Bienvenida a mi humilde habitación…

- ohh ¡claro! ¡De humilde lo tiene todo! – exclamo ella con sarcasmo – wiii televisión!- continuo lanzándose sobre el control remoto

-Pareces una pequeña de 5 años – dije cuando vi que se emocionaba por encontrar el canal donde salía anime

- ¡pues piensa lo que quieras! – exclamó ella feliz sin voltear a verme

- ..Iré a dormir…-dije con fastidio dirigiéndome a la habitación

Llegue directamente al baño para comenzar el ritual de preparación antes de dormir …al finalizar solo me lance a la cama importándome poco lo demás, el cansancio me había vencido…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y como era mi costumbre fui directo al baño…

- WUUUAAA! ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!

-..Ahh, yo…

-¡¡¡DIJE QUE SALIERAS!- volví a gritar lanzándome un jabón que me dio de lleno en la cara

-Ya te dije que lo siento… no era mi intención... O bueno quizás si lo era… ¡por que no tenias por que entrar al baño sin tocar!.. ¡¿Eres idiota o que!

-…ya te dije que normalmente es lo que hago por las mañanas… y olvide que estabas aquí…- dije neutralmente

-¡¿Olvidaste que estaba aquí, ¡Cielos! ¿¡Tan poco notoria soy?

- ¡Ya deja de discutir! Te prometo no volver a hacerlo ¡¿si! ¡Ahora cállate y ven a desayunar!- exclame enojado y dirigiéndome a la mesa donde se hallaba ya el desayuno

-…si, bueno- dijo ella avanzando a la mesa y sentándose de mala gana

Y para ser franco el baño le sentó bien…ahora llevaba un suéter negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y un pantalón holgado verde oscuro, ya no llevaba ése horrible gorro dejando notar su larga cabellera negra que caía libre hasta su cintura formando ondulaciones que dejaban ver un brillo azulado… y lo que vi en el baño no estaba mal…

-¿Que edad tienes?- dije de repente

-.. 19 ¿y tu?- contesto ella mientras le ponía mermelada a su pan tostado

- 20… ¿y eres de aquí?

- ¿De Paris? …emm pues si, algo asi

-¿Cómo que algo asi?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida…- dijo antes de darle una mordida a su ya preparado pan con mermelada- Además me iré en cuanto termine de desayunar… ¿cuanto quieres que te pague?

-¿de que hablas?- dije sin mirarla mientras tomaba mi primer bocado

-Pues por dormir aquí…

-Mira, es un dos por uno, si te quedas la segunda noche, ambas son gratis – dije levantando mi mirada hacia ella- ¿Qué dices?

-… ¿y que ganarías tu por eso?... por que si planeas usarme de juguetito te puedo recomendar un lugar donde te puedes conseguir montones de tipas con solo decir que estas hospedado en este hotel- dijo ella sonriendo divertida

-No lo decía por eso… es entretenido estar con alguien con quien puedo hablar normalmente…una chica que puede estar conmigo sin lanzárseme encima- dije siguiendo su juego

- ohh me halagas…pero siento decirte que debo irme a España…

- … vamos que es un día mas...- dije insistiendo sin saber el por que

-No puedo estar en un lugar dos días…-dijo comiendo un pedazo de fruta que tomo de su plato –… si lo hago podrían encontrarme

-¿te persiguen?... ¿la policía? – dije intrigado

-No... Son peor que la policía, pero no te puedo decir mas…-dijo ella desviando la mirada

-…si me explicas quizás podría ayudarte-dije dándole un sorbo a mi jugo

- No creo que alguien como tú me ofrecería su ayuda asi como asi…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- ¿que pedirías a cambio?

- es fácil…- dije colocando mis brazos sobre la mesa- solo tendrías que pasar una noche conmigo y…

-¡Eso jamás!...-dijo ella lanzándome un cojín que logre detener-…me voy… ¡espero no volver a verte en mi vida!- dijo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta- … ¡¡Eres el idiota mas grande que e conocido!- me grito antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente

-…pero que niñita tan tonta…- dije sonriendo- … Catherine eh?... yo si deseo volver a verte…créelo…

Me que de un mes mas en Paris terminando de arreglar los asuntos de la compañía, faltaba poco para navidad asi que tenia que acabar con lo que faltaba si quería reunirme con los chicos…

- ¿hola?- dije contestando mi celular

-¡Kai amigo!... ¡cuando tiempo sin oírte!

- ah…Tyson… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dije sin quitar mi vista de los papeles que leía

- ¿Vas a venir no?

-Claro… para eso me llamas, sabes que nunca falto… no me digas, denuevo apostaron para ver si podías hablar conmigo mas de 2 minutos por teléfono…

-emm si…

-Pues felicidades, llevas 2 minutos y 6 segundos…

-¡¡GENIAL! ¡Me deben dinero chicos!- exclamó tyson apartándose un poco del teléfono-… oye kai y por fin nos vas a presentar a alguna novia tuya que te haya durado mas de una noche, por que empezamos a creer que te vas a quedar soltero, y hilary ya esta planeando como conquistarte amigo…-dijo tyson riendo

- Como si pudiera lograrlo… pero eso lo veré después... Debo verificar si ya no hay mas pendientes y voy para allá…-dije colgando

-Señor Hiwatari, ya están archivados los últimos contratos…solo queda ir a recoger los presupuestos de la empresa afiliada de España y habremos terminado, pero si gusta yo iré a terminar eso y usted puede comenzar sus vacaciones…- dijo mi asistente

- A... España... No George, yo iré…tu puedes irte, en cuanto tenga esos papeles me iré a Japón- dije con mi normal seriedad

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a España…por alguna razón en cuanto escuche el nombre de ese país la recordé…recordé a "Catherine", ¿aun estaría en España, ella me había dicho que no podía estar en un lugar mas de dos días… además si aun estuviera, España es enorme, como podía pasarme la idea de que pudiera encontrármela, como podía aun recordar siquiera su nombre, eso no solía pasarme con las chicas, puesto que no recordaba ningún nombre de mis antiguas "novias" sin embargo recordaba el de ella…y deseaba verla…me era bastante estupido pensar en lo que estaba pensando, de hecho estaba pensando muchas estupideces... parecía un completo…

-¡¡¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Es que no existen policías decentes en este patético país!... ¡¡suélteme!

- … Pero que pasa aquí… ¿Catherine?-dije sorprendido al vera siendo sujetada por un policía – ¿en problemas?... ¿necesitas ayuda?- le susurre

-…si-contesto ella de igual manera

- ¡je!... ¿que ocurre oficial? por que sujeta a mi novia de esa manera- dije dejando al oficial e incluso a Catherine sorprendidos

-¿Es su novia?- pregunto el oficial intrigado a lo que yo asentí seguro- ... pues su novia golpeo a varios hombres en el parque

-¡¡ ¿Qué hizo que!- dije sorprendido mirándola- Catherine amor... ¿Es eso cierto?

-.. Si, pero es que como ya le dije al oficial eso era por que esos hombres me estaban persiguiendo, y hice lo único que podía hacer… defenderme-dijo ella fingiendo inocencia- Tu si me crees ¿verdad kai?- continuó diciendo soltándose del oficial

- Claro que te creo preciosa-dije siguiendo con el juego

- si no sabes cuanto me alegró que llegaras...-dijo colgándose de mi cuello- estaba asustada, y el oficial no ayudaba mucho…

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió mi cuello al sentir su aliento, estaba tan ensimismado disfrutando la calidez de su cercanía que me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba, solo estaba seguro de que era ella a quien tenia entre mis brazos…

- Bueno aclarado el malentendido, me retiro, lo siento mucho señorita- dijo el oficial alejándose

-…Bien, gracias por la ayuda, pero ya debo irme- dijo ella soltándome y disponiéndose a irse

- ¡Espera!... te invito a comer-dije sin pensar, pero ya que mas daba si se negaba me iría de ahí y me olvidaría de la chiquilla

- Y por que debería acep…- un sonido proveniente de su estomago detuvo su hablar- bueno supongo que por una vez que lo haga no importara – dijo sonrojada- ¡quiero pizza!

-Deacuerdo comeremos pizza- dije enmarcando una sonrisa – sirve que me explicas por que te atacaron esos tipos en el parque…

-¡QUEE!.. Oye el hecho de que aceptara tu invitación no quiere decir que te contare mi vida… - dijo ella haciendo un gracioso puchero

- bien entonces no comeremos… -dije cruzándome de brazos. Otro ruido proveniente de su estomago me dio la victoria

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo rápidamente- Tu ganas…te contare pero solo por que no he comido en varios días…-dijo dándome la espalda

- Correcto, te olvidaras de tu orgullo mientras hablamos... quizás hasta podamos hacer un trato…-dije con diversión

-¿un trato?.. . Mientras no sea como el que dijiste en Paris…por que si lo es yo…-dijo mostrándome su puño

-Tranquila… no se parece en nada... ya veras…ahora ¿me acompañas?-dije ofreciéndole mi brazo

-No gracias... puedo caminar sola- dijo ella avanzando pero enseguida se desplomo

- ¿Cuántos días me decías que llevas sin comer?- dije mientras la reanimaba

-Me quede sin dinero… no tenia opción…yo... Debo llegar a Portugal- dije ella comenzando a reaccionar

-…bueno eso es un comienzo…mientras llegamos al restaurante... podrías contarme mas…-dije apoyándola en mi para avanzar

-Pues veras…todo comenzó cuando…

Notas de la autora:

Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo… no se preocupen explicare la historia en el siguiente capitulo XD…y veremos también cual es el trato que harán... y claro esta si la niña acepta…

Hasta entonces! Byes! XD


	3. Catherine

Catherine…

989898989898

- ahh estoy tan hambrienta que me comería lo que sea…-dijo Catherine después de escuchar a su estomago gruñir

-bueno, cuando lleguemos al restaurante siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras-comente riendo

- …no tendrías opción si realmente quieres que te cuente por que huyo – dijo ella con cansancio – y bien, supongo que podrías irme diciendo que quieres de mi…

-no le veo el problema…veras, cada día festivo incluyendo estas fechas navideñas, suelo pasarlas con mis amigos…

- muy lindo,… ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- pues…cada vez que nos reunimos es lo mismo: "oye kai, cuando conoceremos a tu novia", "¿oye kai sigues solterito?","oye kai, sabias que hilary planea seducirte"…por una vez quisiera pasar mis vacaciones tranquilo…-finalice suspirando

- jejeje seducirte… creí que seria al revés, jajaja….- dijo ella comenzando a reír- pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver conmigo…

- pues veras…quería decirte que yo te ayudare a escapar a donde tu quieras si tu… te haces pasar por mi novia frente a mis amigos…

-…

-¿y bien?-dije con voz trémula ante su expresión de sorpresa

-… ¡llegamos! ¡¡Comida!-grito ella corriendo al restaurante y pasando visiblemente de mi

-supongo que querrá pensarlo- dije con enojo siguiéndola

9898989898989898

-Enserio te puedes comer todo eso-dije sorprendido viendo toda la comida frente a ella

-deja de quejarte, por que tu fuiste quien dijo que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera…-dijo ella comenzando a comer felizmente

-muy bien… mientras comemos puedes comenzar a contarme lo….

No había terminado el enunciado cuando ella ya se estaba ahogando, tuve que pasarle un vaso con agua para que pasara el bocado y pudiera hablar, además que tuve que aguantar las miradas de todas las personas que estaban a nuestros alrededor…lo peor fue que era domingo y el lugar estaba lleno…

-Lo siento…-dijo ella recobrando el aliento

-esta bien… solo comienza a hablar…

- … ¬ ¬ wow no cabe duda que hay pocos hombres como tu…haber… ¿por donde empiezo?...

-por el principio estaría bien…-dije disponiéndome a tomar un sorbo de vino

-¿el principio?-repitió ella confundida y yo asentí- bien…nací una tarde el día…

-¡¡¡¡no me refería a ese principio!-grite algo enojado

-uy! Si sigue asi de amargado te van a salir arrugas…-dijo ella riendo- ¡era broma!...el principio…veras, mi padre tenia unos negocios de los cuales no me entere hasta hace unos meses cuando murió, resulta que le debía dinero a una no se que mafia, el punto es que ellos querían que yo se los pagara, obviamente no tenia tal cantidad de dinero…pero después decidieron que podía saldar la deuda de otra manera…me rehusé a pagarla…y huí…

- y como querían exactamente que la pagaras…-dije sorprendido

-pues… es que el hijo del tipo al que mi padre le debía…a el yo le gustaba…asi que ya te imaginaras que me pidieron-dijo ella con enojo pero sonrojada

-si, ya lo imagino-dije sorprendido- entonces… ¿aceptas o no mi propuesta? Ten en cuenta que te seria conveniente cambiar de continente y que yo luego te pusiera a salvo…

-¿que propuesta?-dijo ella visiblemente confundida

-la que te venia diciendo cuando veníamos hacia aquí-dije haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia

-…no escuche nada de lo que dijiste cuando veníamos hacia aquí…

Con toda la paciencia que pude encontrar le volví a explicar todo ganándome simplemente que ella se riera de mí…

-…sabes no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo jajajaja-dijo riendo- si te había escuchado…pero no lo entiendo

-…pregunta y te explico-dije con burla

-por que alguien como tu…digo podrías llevar a cualquiera de tus amiguitas y fácil te haría el favor además de que la actuación les quedaría perfecta, te arriesgas a meterte en un problema si me llevas contigo cuando podrías ahorrarte todo eso- dijo ella con la mirada baja

-pues…digamos que ninguna de mis "amiguitas" es como tu…-dije sonriendo

-a que te refieres con que no son como yo-dijo sorprendida

-pues….no son virginales ni enojonas, ni burlonas intentado ser graciosas, tampoco las persiguen mafiosos y no seria divertido ni representaría un reto interesante…-dije intentando ser gracioso

-…idiota…

-¿que?

-Eres un idiota! Mejor búscate a una amiguita que te haga el favor por que yo ni muerta ayudaría a un engreído como tu! –grito indignada dirigiéndose a la salida con paso firme

-Demonios…-dije viéndola salir- ¿no puedo dejar de ser yo ni siquiera por esta vez?

Deje dinero en la mesa y salí tras ella, la encontré fácilmente, no llego lejos fue mucho menos de lo que creí que alcanzaría a llegar pero los tipos de negro frente a ella me dieron el por que…

-Ahora vendrás con nosotros niña…-dijo uno de los hombres sin emoción alguna

-…mira, no estoy de humor, y créelo que nada feliz con los hombres-dijo ella con fastidio-si te quitas de enfrente no habrá ninguna dificultad…

-Enserio?...-dijo el hombre intentando sonar sorprendido- mira niña, la ultima vez nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero ahora …será diferente-continuo sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo

-Oiga! Me esta lastimando!..-Se quejo ella- Suélteme!

-El jefe nos pidió llevarte… y lo que el jefe pide se hace…

-Me temo que esta vez habrá una excepción-dije al tiempo que noqueaba al tipo

-Tu!-dijo ella sorprendida

-Que? No me digas que esperabas a tu príncipe azul en su corcel blanco?-dije con burla

-NO!-grito ella enojada-siempre he pensado que se vería mejor si el corcel es negro y el príncipe esta vestido de otro color que no sea azul…

-AHH! Me explicas después, ahora vamonos!-exclame con frustración tomándola de la muñeca y empezando a correr

Corrimos hasta llegar al parque donde ella me fue recriminando que estaba loco, dios! Esa chica era tan desesperante como tyson, solo que a el si lo soportaba…para quitarme de problemas llame a la limosina y denuevo tuve que discutir con ella…

-No iré a ningún lado y menos contigo!-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos enojada

-claro que iras si no quieres que esos tipos te lleven!-conteste igual de enojado intentando llevarla al interior de la limosina inútilmente

-Que no!-gritaba ella empujándome-por que habría de ir contigo?

-ADMITELO! SIMPLEMENTE A AMBOS NOS COMBIENE QUE VENGAS CONMIGO!-grite furioso

Eso fue suficiente para que ella permaneciera callada y quieta…por fin subimos…

-a donde lo llevo señor?-pregunto el chofer

-al aeropuerto y rápido-dije de manera cortante y cerrando la ventana de comunicación-…oye estas bien, no era mi intención gritarte asi pero es que estabas histérica

Catherine había permanecido callada desde que le grite pero esa vez ni siquiera me estaba mirando enojada o algo por el estilo simplemente permanecía con la mirada oculta y aunque me molestara admitirlo me preocupaba, además de que me sentía terriblemente culpable por ser el motivo de que ella estuviera asi…

-oye…mira que quieres que haga, te lo compensare, pídeme lo que quieras…-continué intentando volver a ver su hechizante mirada azulada pero no obtuve respuesta- Catherine?...vamos, no puedes ponerte asi solo por que te grite tu no…-calle al sentir que algo había caído sobre mi y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que había sido Catherine…dormida…no se como controle mis nervios por que en eso momento pude haber matado a alguien…

-…Quizás por eso no estabas de humor no? – dije rechinando los dientes con enojo al tiempo que la recostaba-…bueno al menos estarás de mejor humor cuando te enteres que prácticamente te secuestre…pero es que me sacas de quicio! Un día de estos…ni siquiera se si estarás conmigo- suspire- quien eres Catherine? Y por que no puedo simplemente hacer contigo lo que hago con todas…

El ruido de celular rompió la atmósfera que se había formado y ante el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Catherine me dispuse a contestar…

-Hola?-dije susurrante

-"kai, por que hablas asi?"-dijeron por el teléfono con risas de fondo

-que quieres?-dije fastidiado

-mmm cállate!-dijo Catherine entre sueños y tomando una nueva posición abrasada a mi

-"kai con quien estas?"-grito tyson mi novia, ahora cállate la vas a despertar y eso no seria bueno

-"TU QUE!" "Hilary! cállate deja que nosotros lo interroguemos!" "tengo todo el derecho de gritar!" "no si yo pago el teléfono!" " pero tu no lo pagas!" "es cierto…pero tu no hiciste la llamada!"

Mientras la discusión telefónica se alargaba con las preguntas estupidas de tyson, los intentos de comentarios graciosos de Max, la histeria de Hilary, las risas de Rei y Kenny… y todo por que tyson quería probar su nuevo teléfono con alta voz…

-Chicos tengo que colgar, ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto…

-" y te vas a casar con ella!" " no seas estupido! Dice que apenas se conocen hace unos meses como se va a casar con ella" "si fue amor a primera vista es posible" "kai no cree en esas cosas!" "bueno pero quizás la chica si" " y como estas tan seguro si no la conoces!"

-…Ca-the-rine-dije asustado al ver que me miraba enojada

-"asi se llama?" "idiota! Ya lo estabas casando y no sabias ni como se llamaba la novia?"

-escuchen…no se ustedes, pero será un largo viaje y aun no reservamos nada, estoy algo cansada y simplemente no me han dejado dormir, no creen que seria mejor que le preguntaran a kai todo lo que quieran cuando lleguemos?-dijo Catherine acercándose a la bocina del teléfono

-"…" "tiene razón chicos, asi seria mas divertido y gastamos menos por la llamada" "bueno kai adiós!"

-me secuestraste…-dijo ella con voz trémula

-algo asi…-dije sonriendo con nerviosismo

-y…era enserio?

-que cosa?-dije confundido

-lo que dijiste sobre que me compensarías- dijo tímidamente

-…pues…si, por supuesto

Me miro en silencio tiernamente provocando que me sonrojara…y luego sonrió traviesamente haciendo que sus ojos chispearan de forma graciosa…

-pues bien…hay 3 cosas que quiero y justo en este momento-dijo cual niña pequeña

-y que es? – dije frunciendo el ceño- no me vayas a salir con que quieres diamantes o algo asi por que…

-No, eso no es necesario- dijo sonriendo para mi sorpresa

-Entonces?

-…numero uno: debes comprarme ropa, no querrás que tus amigos sepan que no tengo más que este cambio, numero dos: tienes que explicarme todo lo necesario si quieres que esto salga bien… ahh y la numero tres! …-dijo entusiasmada

-Alguna sortija costosa?

-Bueno si la quieres para ti no es mi problema…-dijo riendo- la numero tres pero la mas importante…

-bien dila…

-…no pienso darte besos en la boca, ni dejar que toques de mas, ni fingir que nuestra relación llega mas allá de la ropa…mmm quizás pueda fingir ser un poco celosa, asi te quitarías a la tal hilary de encima…te parece?

-Eres rara-dije sin salir de mi sorpresa

-…en que sentido?

-Otra chica en tu lugar se habría aprovechado, no se… un auto, dinero, joyas… y tu solo me pides que te compre ropa, que te explique y hasta ideas un plan para que hilary no me moleste…

-Bueno, si salvarme de esos tipos, sacarme del país y luego ponerme a salvo, además de cómprame ropa, y sin mencionar que todo el tiempo que este contigo fingiendo ser tu novia comeré y dormiré bien no es aprovecharme no se que lo sea…-dijo riendo- supongo que para ti es raro por que tu solo dejas que tus amiguitas se aprovechen…

-…si, supongo-dije algo distraído

-oye! Hay otra cosa…

-…no me digas…donde nos conocimos?-dije riendo

-bueno eso no lo había pensado…pero lo que quería decir era…si debo decirte un calificativo cariñoso que quieres que te diga…-dijo con ojitos brillantes

-…me dirás un calificativo cariñoso, que pedirás a cambio de eso-dije sorprendido

-Digamos que por ser servicio completo será gratis- contesto ella riendo- claro que si no quieres puedo simplemente decirte Kai…

-No! creo que de vez en cuando el calificativo estaría bien- dije rápidamente algo sonrojado

-…mmm bien…te daré oportunidad de escogerlo!- dijo divertida dando ligeros saltitos

-…no lo se

-oh vamos! Debe haber algún calificativo que te guste que te digan!

-…no…

-mmm tu madre nunca te puso un calificativo?- dijo ella sorprendida

-no la recuerdo…

-oh…lo siento mucho, no quise…

-no importa…como te dije, no la recuerdo- dije frívolamente

- no te preocupes, ya inventare uno!…mi abuelo siempre me dice que mi imaginación no tiene limites…ahora, que harás respecto a mi ropa?

- como haces para cambiar tan repentinamente el tema y la situación con ello…

-eso?-dijo alzando los hombros- es fácil…si eres yo- finalizo riendo

-…Que te parece si primero compramos los boletos y luego vamos por tu ropa antes de irnos…-dije restándole importancia

-Sabes que…ahora que lo pienso debería aprovecharme un poco de ti-dijo ella reflexionándolo

-…ya lo sabia…y que quieres? Joyas? – dije intentando disimular mi enojo

-AHH es que es de lo único que sabes dar?...

-Bueno entonces dime de una maldita vez que quieres!-grite enojado acercando mi rostro al de ella que me miraba asustada

-…es que…acaba de salir la nueva versión de game boy y…-dijo titubeante – es para no aburrirme en el viaje… pero no es tan necesario!

-Un game boy?- dije sorprendido apartándome de ella – y supongo que lo quieres con juegos…

- a menos que quieras que solo le vea la lucecita…-dijo sarcástica

-KE!

-AHHH deja de hacer eso!-grito asustada

-…tienes una extraña aversión a los regaños…-dije frunciendo el ceño

- … ese es un tema de mi vida que no te incumbe- dijo ella molesta

-tendrás que contarme aunque sea cual es tu color preferido si no queremos que haya sorpresas…-dije sonriendo

-…amatista, negro y azul índigo, odio el color verde pasto y el amarillo fosforescente…me encantan los perros mi raza favorita es la Alaska, pero mi animal preferido es el León…soy bastante desconfiada, suelo catalogar a las personas por como creo que son cuando las veo por primera vez y hasta ahora no me e equivocado con ello… mi madre murió cuando tenia 6 años desde entonces e vivido alternadamente con mi padre y mi abuelo materno este ultimo año viví con mi padre pero como te dije murió…que mas quieres que te diga…

-por ahora creo que es suficiente…

-Señor Hiwatari…aquí están los boletos, se le ofrece algo mas-dijo el chofer entregándome los boletos por la ventana

-Si, necesitamos hacer algunas compras antes de irnos…

-Enseguida señor…

El auto se puso en marcha denuevo…pero Catherine no parecía satisfecha…

-que ocurre?

-…ni siquiera le diste las gracias…el pobre hombre la hace e tu esclavo y tu no te dignas a agregar la palabra gracias al final de la frase… es que es tan difícil!-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero

-…disculpe-dije bajando la ventanilla que dejaba ver al chofer

-Si señor?

-…Gracias…

-ahh no… no hay problema señor, es un placer-dijo el hombre nervioso

Cerré la ventanilla denuevo y gire mi vista a mi "novia" que sonreía alegremente…

- quien eres tu? Como haces para que haga lo que me pides…?-dije sonriendo

-Que complicado eres…-dijo riendo- Solo soy una chica común y corriente y ya sabes como me llamo...

-Si…sobre todo común y corriente-dije riendo con ella- Será interesante conocerte Catherine…

-…no creo que me soportes

-Es que no has conocido a Tyson…-dije soltando un bufido

-…mmmm

-que?

-…es que…olvide decirte que me encanta el chocolate…

-jajaja entonces te comprare algo para que comas en el avión…

Esa frase fue suficiente para que su mirada se iluminara…era una chica rara o cabía duda, pero lo mas raro era el efecto que tenia en mi… quizás con el tiempo descubra que tiene de especial esta niña…por ahora e descubierto algunas cosas para que su mirada se ilumine de manera encantadora, quiazas después descubra que tan profundos son los mares de sus ojos…

-…pero yo lo elijo!

-si… tu lo elijes- dije sonriendo

9898989898989

Fin del capi!

Me había perdido pero volví!

Que tal quedo? Fatal o mas que fatal? Ese es el dilema…

Muchas gracias por los review! y si les puedo pedir un favor! Jaja sugerencias para el apodo cariñoso de Kai! No creo que se me ocurra uno y creo que la clase de mate no inspira para eso….

Sin mas tonteras que decir! Me voy!

Hasta el otro cap!


	4. Amigos

¿Amigos?

-… oye kai! Que te parece? Como se ve esto con eso?-decía Catherine entusiasmada mostrándome conjunto tras conjunto

-mmm bien…-dije sin apartar mi vista de la revista que leía

-Pero ni lo has visto!

-termina de una vez… esto es aburrido, solo a mi se me ocurre acompañar a una mujer de compras-dije con fastidio bajando la revista para recibir la mirada indignada de Catherine-…eh, terminaste?

-emm…eso creo-dijo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla reflexivamente- crees que debería comprar otras 2 gabardinas?...la gris y la negra se me veían bien pero me gusto esa azul obscura…tu no vas a comprar nada?

-…no…

-oye hiwatari…

-dime…

-en que piensas?

-por que la pregunta…-dije viendo como la cajera me lanzaba miradas coquetas- no estoy pensando en nada interesante…

-…lo que digas…entonces ya termine…

-perfecto! Iré a la caja a pagar todo**…**_"una conquista fácil...Supongo que no pasara nada si nos vamos mañana" _pensé sonriéndole a la chica de la caja

-Es todo lo que va a llevar su novia joven?- dijo ella una vez que extendí la tarjeta

-no es mi novia… pero si es todo-conteste con voz grave

-Hiwatari! –grito Catherine llegando inoportunamente- Se me ha ocurrido una súper idea!

-y no puede esperar? –dije suspirando

-ahh pues si…si eso quieres-dijo bajando la mirada apenada-…te molesta si me adelanto?

-…mejor espérame afuera…_"mi diversión tendrá que esperar" _pensé con frustración

Catherine asintió y se dirigió a la salida tarareando una canción, me dispuse a terminar con lo mió pero sin dejar de voltear hacia donde ella estaba, supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que la otra aumentara la insistencia…

-Entonces no es tu novia?...-dijo intentando llamar mi atención

-…no…bueno algo asi – agregue rápidamente

-Creo que es una niña para un hombre como tú…-agrego ella coquetamente

-Tu crees?..._"que frase tan trillada"_ …y te llamas?

-OYE! QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- se escucho el grito desde afuera

Inmediatamente toda mi atención regreso a Catherine quien ahora se hallaba haciéndola se costal de papas sobre el hombro de un extraño chico…fui rápidamente hacia ahí solo para aumentar mi sorpresa, ella le había dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca provocando la caída de ambos…

-Catherine! – exclame acercadome a ella- estas bien…

-…que si estoy bien! –dijo ella enojada poniéndose de pie -…si no hubieras estado ocupado haciéndote el niño "mírenme soy súper guapo" nada de esto habría pasado! Pero claro! También fue mi culpa, por que te deje hacer lo que quisieras después de todo no era mi asunto!...

-…cálmate! Si no te conociera bien diría que estas celosa- dije riendo

-…lo bueno es que no me conoces bien!- dijo indignada dándome la espalda

-bueno nos vamos? …

-…no me negare a eso! –dijo tomando camino hacia la limosina con gesto serio

898989898989

-… cual era tu gran idea?

Desde que habíamos salido del centro comercial ella se había mantenido en silencio viendo por la ventana, ninguna mirada, ninguna palabra, ningún mal chiste de ella...

Estaba por volverme loco, asi que decidí iniciar la conversación con algo que hiciera que volviera a hablarme… si! A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta que un tema sea en general basado en ellas, con eso te ganas toda su atención, logras que sonrían y las tienes felices contigo…además aunque me sonara raro, no me agradaba para nada que ella estuviera molesta… y menos conmigo…

-…

- Si no me la dices no podremos ponerla en practica- dije sonriendo

- …

- Estas enojada?

-…

-…Contéstame!- dije exaltado logrando que girara su vista asustada -… ahh lo siento, no quería…

-…No importa…creo que es mi culpa… olvídalo si?... es mejor si volvemos a ser amigos- dijo ella sonriendo

-Amigos? –dije sorprendido

-claro! …por que como dijiste, novios no somos…

-S-si… amigos…-dije disimulando algo de decepción

- y bueno, sobre mi plan…deberíamos comprar regalos de navidad para tus amigos…eso se vería genial! Además de que haría ver que me has hablado de ellos, sirve que cuando los compremos me vas explicando como es cada uno… el problema seria que tendríamos que irnos mañana –dijo entusiasmada - …pero por lo que vi a ti no te importaría… de hecho, creo que tu nueva amiguita estaría dispuesta a acompañarte, y no te preocupes por mi! Yo estaré en otra habitación!...además podrás entrar al baño y sin tocar! –añadió riendo divertida

El resto de camino le explique todo lo que pude sobre los chicos… carácter, físico, actitudes, anécdotas y lo que recordaba de paso, ella parecía entretenía oyendo la historia de mi vida soportando mis amigos y a Hilary, algo que nunca me había pasado con ninguna chica era poder hablar como lo hacia con ella…con ella sentía una conexión única, incluso el que me sacara de quicio era divertido si la veía reír, me fascinaba ver las expresiones reflejadas en sus ojos, esas agobiantes orbes que habían llamado mi atención desde que la conocí…

-Creo que tu y Tyson se llevaran bien… - dije riendo

- Eso espero… ya me muero por conocerlos, ojala no hay ningún problema – dijo emocionada

- no creo que lo haya... ya he visto que hablas con fluidez mas de 6 idiomas…

-ahh sobre eso… veras, es que…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa – el ingles lo aprendí por que como ya te dije soy de Inglaterra, el portugués por que el abuelo vive en Portugal…

- aja… y el Español, Francés, Japonés y Alemán? – dije interesado

-.. Esos?... Digamos que de niña se me daban los idiomas…y supieron explotar esa habilidad – dijo riendo

Iba a preguntar mas cosas pero el sonido del celular me lo impidió…

- yo contesto! –dijo Catherine arrebatándome el celular – Hola?

-"… chicos! Contesto ella!" "quien la novia de kai?" " si aprovechemos!" " hola! Habla Tyson!"

-Hola tyson! – dijo Catherine riendo y evitando que le quitara el teléfono – justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes…

-" Enserio! Y que te dijo el gruñón de kai sobre nosotros!"

- hay no le digas asi, no es tan enojon como parece… - dijo ella algo indignada

-"uy! La novia al rescate!" " dinos! Como es que has soportado estar con el por tanto tiempo! Normalmente las novias le duran un mes o menos"

-…digamos que es por que lo quiero demasiado y no pienso dejarlo asi de fácil –dijo ella sonriendo mientras me guiñaba el ojo- … ohh esperen creo que Kai quiere hablar…

-"NO!" " es mas entretenido hablar contigo!" "no nos dejes"

- Ya cállense! –dije una vez que ella me cedió el teléfono

-"Kai no seas asi y pásanos a tu agradable novia" "no! es preferible que sea kai con quien hablemos!" " tu no opines Hilary, yo soy quien paga este teléfono" " tu no pagas el teléfono!" " pero yo marque el numero!" "eso lo puede hacer cualquiera"

-Mentira! Eso solo lo puede hacer quien tiene el teléfono – dijo Catherine acercándose a la bocina – déjame oír Kai!... – alego apegándose al teléfono

La guerra telefónica se alargo incluso mientras reservaba las habitaciones en el hotel... Solo que esta vez… en vez de estarla escuchando, Catherine discutía con ellos…

-Por supuesto que no! si alguna vez Kai se hubiera dignado a mirarte siquiera ya lo sabría! – grito ella llamando mi atención - … KE? Como dices? Repítelo tonta!

-Catherine... dame el teléfono –dije acercándome

-Espera! … no idiota no te lo digo a ti! Hablaba con MI kai… si lo que oíste! … ahh, no tengo intención de seguir discutiendo contigo algo que es obvio! Chicos! Nos veremos luego! Les paso a MI kai!- dijo pasándome el teléfono aun con aires de molestia

-…debo colgar, nos vemos mañana por la tarde…si, se lo diré… No! de eso ni hables! –dije enojado para luego colgar

-Que te dijeron- dijo ella riendo

-Tyson me dijo que…

- Que te dijo? ... algo malo? – dijo ella preocupada

-…me dijo que… que si cortábamos podías ser su novia…- dije en un murmullo audible

- te dijo eso? – dijo ella riendo- jajaja cabe la posibilidad de que solo lo haya dicho para molestarte.. a mi el que me cayo bien fue Rei, es lindo…

-Rei…- repetí con sorna

- ohh vamos… si no te conociera diría que estas celoso – dijo ella riendo – oye amorcito…y ya pensaste en mi idea genial!

-…claro, mañana por la mañana iremos te parece –dije sonriendo

-SI!

8989898989898

A la mañana siguiente salimos directo a las compras navideñas, fue la primera vez que me divertí saliendo de compras, ella siempre lograba sacar algún comentario ocurrente, o algún gesto que lograba que riera y lo mejor era que no reía solo…estuve tan ensimismado mirándola, oyéndola, y disfrutando de su compañía…que el tiempo paso rápidamente… y era hora de irnos…

-…todo listo! –exclamo ella feliz – es hora de irnos!

-podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo! –dije acercándome a ella después de entregar las maletas

-Ahh! Es que estoy muy emocionada! Siempre quise conocer Japón! – dijo ella abrazándose a mi

-Este… bueno hay que abordar…-dije sonrojado- … ah y…

-que cosa? –dijo ella sonriendo

-… Te compre algo... eh... Toma –dije nervioso extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel azul con negro y un moño morado

- para…mi? –dijo ella sorprendida- pero…

-... Mejor ábrelo... no se si te guste…eh, me dijeron que era e mejor y…-comencé a balbucear mientras ella comenzaba a romper la envoltura

-Es…ahhh! –grito ella emocionada lanzándose a mis brazos otra vez y aumentando mi sonrojo- es el game boy que quería!... si fueras mi novio de verdad ya te habría besado…

OK… si lo anterior no hizo que me sonrojara lo suficiente eso lo logro, después de que me agradeciera mil veces y de que una ancianita nos dijera que hacíamos una linda pareja…subimos al avión que me llevaría a unas interesantes vacaciones…

-oye Kai... va a durar mucho el viaje? –dijo en cuanto el avión despego

-por que?... Te da miedo volar? –dije con burla

-no empieces! que sabes bien que soy buena finalizando – dijo ella haciendo un puchero que logro hacerme reír

-entonces te da miedo? – dije sonriendo- por que mi brazo estará al lado del tuyo todo el viaje –dije sonriendo

- jeje que lindo de tu parte – dijo ella riendo ligeramente – pero no le tengo miedo a volar…me quedare dormida en un rato…

- es igual…

- .. Oye... por que dijo Tyson que siempre que tenias una novia estable no te duraba ni un mes?...

-digamos que nunca encontré a la adecuada… todas eran muy superficiales…incluso mis amiguitas – dije reflexivamente

-Es una lastima – dijo ella bostezando - … creo que serias un lindo novio- agrego recostándose en mi hombro

- pues gracias por el cumplido…

-…cuando quieras, tontito- dijo riendo levemente y cayendo rendida a la petición de sus parpados

- Es tu novia? – dijo una leve vocecita desde el asiento de enfrente- … es bonita…-dijo una cabecita asomándose

- Gracias... cuando despierte le diré que lo dijiste… se pondrá muy feliz- dije sonriéndole al niño

-… tu también lo crees verdad?... que es bonita?

-Si, por algo es mi novia…-dije mirándola dormir

-… mi mami me llama… adiós –dijo el niño retirándose

-…amigos?…-dije suspirando – espero soportar el no poder besarte…por que si te llego a besar, no se si te deje ir…

8989898989898

Notas de la autora:

Actualice rápido?.. Digamos que me inspire…

Muchas gracias por los review…aun me falta el apodo cariñoso de Kai , todavía pueden dar sugerencias … nunca creí que fueran tan motivantes XD …les daré las gracias de una por una…

LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT: Ke weno ke te guste! Tambien me cae bien Catherine, por algo me esmere en crearla :P … Gracias! Fuiste la unica ke intento ayudarme con el apodo cariñoso de Kai O … nos estamos leyendo y ojala tambei nte guste este capi..

Oneesama: Gracias! Pues actualice pronto no? jejeje nomas que no si tenga timeo en el capi que sigue, pero no te preocupes hare todo lo posible! .. si es ke los maestros no se entrometen .

Kalineli: holas! Oye pues… no sabia que mi fic fuera tan inspirador, pero creeme que hay escritoras mejores que yo y lo digo por que e leido sus fics pero me agrado que te gustara el mio, y tamebi que te ayudara a volverte a envisiar, ke los fics son lo maximo! Jeje weno ojala y te guste este nuevo cap…

Mitsuki: siiii… ya se quien XD no necesitas decirme, grax por el apoyo! Aber si lees el ke sigue osea este…

Alexa Hiwatari: no soy mala! Se llama cortalo en lo weno y espera al que sigue XD … jajaja no mentiras …espero no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera :s no me tarde mcuho o si? … jajaja ojala te guste este capi también …

DeNsEliNi : ni para ke te escribo algo vdd! Mira ke andar poniendo frases del "SI" ( para kienes no lo sepan es " semejante imbecil" una de las tantas historias de mi vida XD ) ya nos veremso en la school!


	5. Mi novia

He vuelto! Pero me temo ke con malas noticias… son para mi no se preocupen…creo ke… reprobé mate O … ¬¬ y es ke en el examen nunca viene nada de lo ke explica en clase! Ke se piensa el profe!...

Pero igual, siempre me va mal con ese viejo y eso ke en toda mi vida jamás me había ido mal en matemáticas…

Creo ke ya exagere…empecemos con el fic…

89898989898989

Mi novia…

/Flash back/

Después de un largo vuelo por fin nos hallábamos aterrizando en Japón, ella aun seguía dormida, y yo, estaba debatiendo si despertarla o no…

-Catherine… ya llegamos, despierta – dije moviéndola levemente

-Ya?...ahh tan a gusto que estaba – dijo ella alejándose de mi y lanzando un largo bostezo- … Esta vez tomaremos aquellos que se llama… taxis verdad?

- Si… ya te lo había prometido- dije con pesadez

-Genial…-la mirada de ella se centró en un punto frente a ella – hola… no te escondas, no muerdo – dijo riendo

-hola…-dijo el pequeño de la vez anterior haciendo acto de aparición denuevo- despierta te vez mas bonita…

-Tu crees?... gracias!-contesto Catherine sonriendo provocando el sonrojo en el niño

-parece que no soy el único al que le ocurre- susurre para mi

-Dijiste algo Kai?

-Nada…

-enserio son novios?-dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño

-Que no lo parece?-contesto Catherine riendo al tiempo que se abrazaba a mi

-…Si…el ya me había dicho que eras su novia…y también dijo que eras bonita…

-Dijiste eso Kai?

-emm si…-conteste algo sonrojado evitando su mirada

"hemos aterrizado en Japón… favor de desabrochar sus cinturones, agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos que tengan una bonita estancia..."

-Bueno debemos irnos!-exclamó Catherine - … adiós!

Por fin bajamos del avión, después de una ligera burla por parte de ella de lo entretenido que era ir en taxi… un rato llegamos a casa de Tyson…

-Tranquilo…te prometo que no lo arruinare…-dijo Catherine sonriendo

-que te hace pensar que estoy nervioso – dije frunciendo el ceño

-Ok…no estas nervioso-agrego ella suspirando – entonces ya podemos entrar?

-…si…

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, la puerta de la casa se había abierto y varias cabecitas metiches se asomaban por ella, Catherine comenzó a reír discretamente al darse cuanta mientras yo sufría un tic en el ojo…

-Lo ves! Te dije que si guardabas silencio no nos verían – se quejo Tyson

-Olvídalo tyson, aun asi los habríamos visto-dije con mi natural tono frió sorprendiendo a los chicos

- Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado ahora que tenías una linda novia…-dijo Rei riendo

-Cállate…yo soy como yo quiero ser y nadie me cambia –dije cruzándome de brazos

-Eso me dolió…-dijo Catherine sujetándose a mi brazo - ... osea que no te importo ni un poquito?

-…ah?...no quise decir eso...

-…Lo se!-agrego ella riendo- … pero la próxima vez que digas algo asi asegúrate de que no este por aquí!

-jajajaja te tienen bien controladito Kai – dijo Tyson riendo sin embargo una de mis miradas fulminantes basto para callarlo

-Creen que podamos hablar adentro? – dijo Catherine sonriendo

/Fin del flash back/

…Después de eso entramos, tyson nos había preparado una habitación para los dos, algo que no pudimos evitar, Catherine había capturado una extraña manía de abrazarse a mi cada que Rei le sonreía, o la piropeaba, no me molestaba el hecho de que me abrazara sin no el por que lo hacia…desde el primer momento en que se vieron, se odiaron, me refiero a Hilary y Catherine, que no había momento en que no se estuvieran mandando indirectas o simplemente peleando, aunque esas peleas me eran beneficiosas, siempre me había agradado que las chicas se pelearan por mi, pero verla a ella peleando y por mi me mantenía fantaseando sobre nuestra fantasiosa relación de novios… aquella frase que me había dicho antes de que viniéramos a Japón seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza … "si fueras mi novio de verdad ya te habría besado…." Era una frase torturante y más si la veía tan cerca de mí, pero solo era…una mentira…mi fantasía…

-KAIII!

-Que ocurre ahora? –dije saliendo de mis pensamientos mientras recibía a Catherine en mis brazos

-…Hilary dice que me vas a dejar por ella! Verdad que no es cierto!- dijo con mirada chispeante hacia la mencionada y aferrandose mas a mi

-Por supuesto que no preciosa…sabes que eres la única para mí…-dije sonriendo

-gracias! Ya lo sabía pero necesitaba oírlo de ti…-contesto sonriente- Kai, crees que podría hablar contigo…asolas –agrego viendo fulminantemente a Hilary

-Claro… vamos de paseo-dije rodeándola por la cintura y guiándola a la salida

8989898989898989

La lleve abajo del puente donde solía jugar con los chicos de niño, a ella pareció encantada con el lugar…nos sentamos a ver el atardecer en un relajante silencio que poco a poco se torno abrumador…

-emm... que es tan importante que tuvimos que salir solos…-dije sin mirarla

-Es que…-dijo ella seriamente obligándome a verla- aaaaaawwwww! Es demasiado para mi!-agrego con desesperación y mirada cristalizada

-ocurre algo malo?-dije preocupado

-…Si! Todo esta mal!

-bueno explícame, tal vez pueda ayudarte…

-…no creo que puedas…-dijo ella con tristeza

-podemos intentarlo-dije sonriendo

-Es que…antes de lo que paso con Hilary, yo estaba…con Rei

-Con Rei?-repetí con algo de enojo

/Flash back/

-kai amigo…

-Que quieres Tyson?-dije apagando el televisor y girando mi vista hacia el

-Creo que deberías ponerle mas atención a Catherine…digo si quieres que su relación dure…-dijo Max con nerviosismo

-…que quieren decir con eso…ella y yo no vamos a terminar-dije frunciendo el ceño

-bueno es que últimamente la hemos visto mas veces con Rei que contigo…-dijo Tyson-justo ahora están, en la cocina…juntos

-…y que con eso, confió plenamente en mi novia-dije volviendo a encender el televisor

-Oigan chicos! Parece que se van a besar!- exclamo hilary entrando emocionada

Había sido suficiente…me dirigí furioso a la cocina y lo que vi solo logro que mi furia aumentara…

-Conejita... que se supone que haces? –dije intentando sonar tranquilo

-hola! …Rei me esta ayudando a pulir mis dotes culinarias-dijo ella sonriendo

-Y debo decir, que prende bastante rápido-agrego Rei de igual manera que ella

-Suena bien… puedo acompañarlos?

-…si, claro-dijo Rei sorprendido

Me quede ahí supervisando la "enseñanza"…hice de todo para que no se "rozaran","tocaran", o lo que fuera… al final logre que Rei pospusiera la clase y con ello logre alejarlos, o eso creí…

/Fin del flash back/

-Si…creo que esta vez si iba a besarme…pero no lo hizo!

-…y eso que tiene de malo-dije con algo de alivio

-como que que tiene de malo? … por si no lo has notado… me gusta Rei!

-…T-te gusta…Rei –repetí sorprendido poniéndome de pie

-Kai! A donde vas? –dijo ella al ver que me alejaba del lugar – piensas dejarme aquí!...Kai!

Que pasaba?... era la pregunta que me hacia mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo…que me pasaba con esa niña, la conocía hace apenas unas semanas y ya me molestaba que estuviera con Rei…no debería…no debería molestarme eso, después de todo no era mi novia de verdad…ella…como era posible que esa mocosa me ignorara! La mayoría ya estaría pidiéndome…ahh a estas alturas ya deberíamos…

Que tenia esa niña?…no era la primera vez…incluso había momentos en los que caía en mi propia mentira…pero es que la respuesta que le hallaba era imposible!...como podía ser que yo Kai Hiwatari me hubiera enamorado de esa niña y en tan poco tiempo…era imposible! Simplemente absurdo!...tenia que ser algo mas…pero que?

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la playa donde solía ir cuando niño a entrenar…me quede observando el horizonte sin dejar de pensar en ella…

-…y ahora que haré…

-Sobre que…-dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas

-Desde cuando estas ahí…-dije sin girarme

-…Te venia siguiendo…como no me oías decidí no decir nada…te sientes bien?-dijo Catherine preocupada

-Te importa? –dijo tomando mi normal actitud fría hacia ella

-…si

-Enserio?...creí que ya habrías vuelto para contarle a Rei lo sucedido, pudiste haberlo usado como que terminamos…

-…No te pongas asi…que te pasa? …Te desconozco- dijo ella sin quitar su expresión preocupada

-Siento decírtelo… pero nunca me conociste…-dije riendo con sarcasmo

-…tienes razón… pero yo quería hacerlo…-dijo ella sorprendiéndome

-Mientes!… tu único interés es conocer a Rei!…-dije mostrando mi enojo abiertamente mientras me giraba hacia ella y la miraba a los ojos

-…kai- dijo ella retrocediendo algo asustada

-ahh claro! Olvide que le tenias aversión a los regaños!-grite enojado acercándome a ella logrando que retrocediera mas-…que pasa?.. por que no llamas a Rei para que te salve?...

-P-por que….m-me se cuidar s-sola- dijo ella nerviosa

-…eso se nota…-dije tomándola por la cintura con brusquedad- Dejemos en claro algo… eres MI NOVIA, no de Rei…asi ke de ahora en adelante te comportaras como tal… entiendes?-agregue provocando que cerrara fuertemente los ojos

-S-si… entiendo…-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

-Correcto, entonces… vamos "conejita" te invito un helado…-dije soltándola

-Preferiría volver…-dijo ella dándome la espalda

-…solo iremos por un helado, y no te estoy preguntando-dije tomándola por la muñeca y jalándola

-Suéltame! Me estas lastimando!-se quejaba ella intentando safarse

-…oh lo siento-dije soltándola con fingida disculpa - ya podemos ir?

-…no, yo…no me siento bien- dijo ella antes de desplomarse

-C-catherine! –exclame deteniendo su caída- …reacciona, catherine!...maldición…

La tome entre mis brazos y me dirigí a casa… me recibieron con muchas preguntas que obviamente ignore, y sin perder tiempo mande a que llamaran a un doctor…

- como esta?-dije en cuanto el doctor salio de revisar a catherine

-parece que tuvo una impresión muy fuerte…no es nada grave, debe despertar pronto…saben de algo que la ponga nerviosa, algo a lo que le tenga aversión…-dijo el doctor mientras revisaba su reloj

-… a los regaños…-dije con voz neutra

-…mmm debe haber sufrido un trauma muy grande para temerle a eso…asegúrense de no regañarla muy fuerte… debo irme…

-si, gracias…-dije viendo al doctor salir- … no pregunten… – dije antes de que alguien preguntara algo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –se oyó el grito de Catherine desde el cuarto a donde entramos todos rápidamente

-Catherine que pasa! ... -dije acercándome a ella preocupado notando que aun dormía

-no quiero…no puedes obligarme –decía catherine entre sueños-…no quiero ir…no…NO! –grito despertándose de golpe

-Catherine…-dije viendo como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-…no lo haré!-grito ella de repente sin dejar de llorar

-Catherine…-volví a decir llamando su atención

-Kai?...-dijo ella confundida y yo asentí – Kai! –volvió a decir abrazándose a mi

Los chicos salieron llevándose a Hilary arrastras dejándonos solos…deje que catherine se desahogara tranquilamente mientras la estrechaba contra mi pecho…

-…lo siento…realmente lo siento…me excedí –dije acariciando su cabello- …quisieras contarme que estabas soñando?

-…mi padre…solía obligarme… a…hacer muchas cosas…la verdad…la verdad es que el me prometió a esos tipos -dijo aferrandose mas a mi - Te mentí… lo siento…la verdad es que mi padre debe estar buscándome junto con ellos…no quiero ir…siempre tuve miedo…ese tipo me…

-Te violo!-exclame sorprendido separándola un poco

-…no…me escape-dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

-pero… entonces todo lo que me dijiste… era mentira?

-no…solo no te conté algunas partes…realmente lo siento Kai, haré lo que me pidas, pero no dejes que me lleven…

-…bien…solo hay una condición-dije con seriedad

-cual? –dijo ella separándose de mi algo asustada

-…-sonreí- es algo sencillo…

-…pero, solo llevamos unas semanas de conocernos…y una de esas semanas las pasamos aquí… y…te mentí-dijo ella bajando la mirada- y luego te dije lo de Rei, deberías odiarme…

- no me mentiste…solo no me contaste algunas partes –dije sin dejar de sonreír- y por supuesto que no te odio…

-…por que eres asi conmigo?

-ni yo mismo lo se… pero si me dejas quizás podamos descubrirlo- dije riendo

-bien… cual es tu condición…

-segura que quieres saberla?... arriesgas mucho, entre todo que Rei y tu lleguen a ser algo…

-…mira, créeme que es preferible a regresar Inglaterra…

-…Aunque fuera…que te quedes conmigo…-dije sorprendiéndola

-No me eres indiferente…-dijo ella riendo ligeramente

-Osea que te gusto? –dije algo emocionado

- jejeje cielos, creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo…

-muy graciosa…entonces aceptas la condición o no?

-…eres un chantajista!... además ni siquiera me has dicho la condición-dijo ella indignada

- ya te lo dije…es simple, pero creo que sacrificas mucho, y te tendrías que quedar conmigo…

-jamás fui buena para los acertijos…-dijo ella con un puchero

- que bueno que ya te sientas mejor- dije riendo-…mira… es una simple pregunta que tienes que responder y de ellos depende si puedo ayudarte o no…

- pues dímela y yo te contesto…

- jeje pues bien…-dije inclinándome hacia si oído- …quieres ser de verdad… mi novia?

898989898989898

Tantan! Ke le responderá! Hagan sus apuestas!...

Después de mi fadico final en matemáticas, pero de un perfecto fin de semana! Gracias mi primo preferido…waaaaa pedrito potter me va a tronchar! (Asi le dicen al profe... tronchar es un verbo inventado en mi salón que significa algo asi como tronar, reprobar, destruir o como quieran tomarlo XD)…para mas información pregunten por las tonteras que nos inventamos en clase XD…

Oks! Agradecimientos por los reviews! Grax a todas por el apoyo! Solo me resta decir…espero no salir tronchada en Info también... no mentiras XD …

Hasta el siguiente capi!

Au revoir! (que sirvan de algo mis clases de frances ¬¬)


	6. Si

Si…

* * *

No se pudo finalizar aquello…

/Flash back/

-Kai…no bromees-dijo ella sonriendo con nerviosismo

-No estoy bromeando-dije acercando mi rostro al de ella- … no tengo por que hacerlo

-Pero… para que querrías que fuéramos novios-dijo ella desviando la mirada

-mmm…te lo responderé con algo simple…-suspiré sonriendo- me gustas mucho…demasiado

-Te… gusto, pero si…no soy nada especial, de seguro conoces a chicas mas bonitas, inteligentes y mas agradables…-dijo ella clavando su mirada azulada en la mía

-… - la mire detenidamente con gesto serio- sin embargo… ninguna serias tu…

-Kai…

-Solo te pido una respuesta… y si me das lo que deseo… no te prometeré cursilerías estupidas como la luna o una estrella…pero te puedo dar mi vida si asi lo quieres- dije tomando su mano

-Yo…

-CATHERINE!-grito Hilary entrando- eres buena actriz….pero a mi no me engañas tonta!

La pelea verbal no se hizo esperar, y es que Catherine se asustaba con mis regaños… pero jamás por los de hilary… asi que mi respuesta tendría que esperar…

/Fin del flash back/

Hasta ese día…explico, habían pasado días y justamente ese día era noche buena…durante ese tiempo apenas y había visto a Catherine, pareciera que los chicos lo hacían apropósito, todos los días se iban a quien sabe donde y la llevaban con ellos, claro se turnaban por que no iban los mismos todo el tiempo, además me aseguraba de que Rei nunca fuera con ella…

-Tyson… ya regresaron? – dije llegando a la sala

-No… ya no deben tardar…-dijo el apagando el televisor

-Es algo tarde... hoy tardan mas que de costumbre- dije mirando hacia el corredor

-Tranquilízate Kai, te aseguro que no están haciendo nada malo… Catherine regresara entera- dijo el riendo

- …Catherine sabe cuidarse sola- dije sonriendo- lo que me preocupa es su compañía…

-Te aseguro que los chicos no le harán nada entonces…pero de Rei no te aseguro nada…

-Ke!- dije poniendo toda mi atención en Tyson- por que lo dices…

-… ahh creo que hable de mas-dijo el riendo

-ya empezaste… termina, que quiere Rei con MI novia- dije con enojo

-ahh pues… parece que a Rei… no le fue demasiado indiferente tu novia…-dijo Tyson sonriendo- me entiendes verdad?

-…no soy estupido tyson… Rei entiende que ella es mi novia verdad?- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Si…pero, creemos que Catherine le corresponde…

-Pero que estupideces dices! Catherine me quiere a mi! Por algo estamos juntos!-grite exaltado

-Cálmate Kai, nunca creí que fueras tan celoso- dijo Tyson sorprendido

-Que escándalo tienen?-dijo Max llegando

-Ya era hora... y Catherine?- dije rápidamente

-C-catherine?...-dijo Max nervioso

-Si, Catherine... mi novia, una chica de ojos azules-dije intentando conservar la calma

-Ahhh!...pues…Fue con Rei a la cocina a revisar que todo este listo para la cena…

Mi cambio de expresión fue tan notorio que los chicos se lanzaron sobre mi para detener cualquier locura que quisiera hacer, y es que lo único que tenia en la cabeza era ir por Catherine y asesinar a Rei…

-Cálmate Kai –dijo Tyson sujetándome por un brazo

-No están haciendo nada malo… solo procuran que la comida este deliciosa, y mira que cuando Rei cocina debe quedar todo perfecto-dijo Max sujetándome por el otro brazo

- Es cierto Kai… Rei no tiene la culpa de que tu novia no te quiera- dijo Hilary entrando

Esa frase lo dijo todo…Catherine no me quería a mí, quería a Rei, ella me lo había dicho, pero no había querido creerlo, creí tener una oportunidad… con solo mirarla a los ojos yo mismo llegaba a creer que si me quería, quizás solo fuese una ilusión que mi subconsciente creo para cerrarse a la realidad… deje de forcejear con los chicos y salí del lugar con la mirada baja…

No podía quedarme en la casa, la noche estaba cayendo y si me quedaba a la cena solo me torturaría el verla ahí…bromeando, sonriendo, o solo hablando pero toda la calidez que dejaría ver seria para el…

-No es justo…yo la vi primero- susurre con melancolía - Es que toda mi vida debe ser asi?...-agregue sentándome en una banca que estaba en mi camino-…quizás fue mi culpa, yo la impulse a que se fijara en Rei, si le hubiera dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, ahora seria mi novia y estaremos juntos en navidad…me querría solo a mi

No supe cuanto tiempo me que de ahí mirando hacia el cielo con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza…aun no tenia intenciones de volver, muy en el fondo quería que ella se preocupara…

-…de seguro esta con el… esperando el amanecer…

-quien? –dijo alguien a mis espaldas

* * *

Llevaba un rato discutiendo con èl… la causa de mis pesares…

-No vas a decirme por que te fuiste…-dijo Rei

-Ya te dije… no te importa- conteste indiferente

Él, que había llegado a interrumpir mi soledad… la persona que menos esperaba… Rei… me había estado siguiendo desde que me negué a escucharlo o a responderle, la única pregunta en el aire era por que no había estado cuando la cena inicio…

-…Kai, no me digas que estas asi por… Catherine-dijo Rei deteniendo mi avance

-Quieres saber por que Rei?... por que me fui! Por que no e podido estar con ella! Por que estoy asi!-dije girándome hacia el algo molesto

-Soy tu amigo Kai, puedes decírmelo…

-TU! Tu eres mi problema REI!-grite enojado

-…Ke hice Kai?-dijo el sorprendido y riendo ligeramente

-No te hagas el idiota!...siempre estas con Catherine! Hablas con ella, cocinas con ella, ríes con ella, te vas con ella! …ES MI NOVIA MALDICION!

-…Cielos Kai, no sabia que fueras tan celoso…-dij el riendo

- pues lo soy y! –dije enojado

- Si, también es muy posesivo…-dijo otra voz que ignore

-Te importa?- dije dándole la espalda enojado

-…Si, y es un gruñón, siempre da por hechas las cosas… y es que cree que con solo desearlo pasara lo qe el quiere que pase , no sabe que si lo intentara conseguiría lo que quiere…

-YA BASTA!- grite dándole la cara a…- Catherine?

-Quieres que me desmaye denuevo acaso?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Pero… y Rei?

- Aquí estoy…-dijo este saliendo de detrás de Catherine

-Ahh… no me digan que vienen a decirme que necesitan que les de mi bendición para fugarse…-dije con frunciendo el ceño

-Lo ves! Asi querías que lo intentara!...-le dijo Catherine haciéndole un puchero a Rei

-… bien yo los dejo, regresen pronto, ya va a ser navidad- dijo Rei sonriendo

-Me vas a dejar aquí con el!-dijo Catherine señalándome al tiempo que yo le daba la espalda

-…no es tan malo, nos vemos en casa-dijo Rei alejándose

(Bueno la siguiente escena algunas partes están basadas en un hecho de mi vida... claro con muchas modificaciones por que a mi no me fue tan bien…)

-Kai…-dijo ella girando hacia mí

-…

-KAI!- grito convenciéndome de que volteara

-…ke

-Bueno yo… te quería decir algo-dijo ella bajando la mirada sonrojada

-Dime…

-bueno pues…yo... te quería decir… que…

-…dime-repetiposando mi vista en ella

- Si…

-Si?... si ke?-dije confundido

-…Si - volvió a decir ella levantando la mirada

-…que quieres decir con si…

-DIJE SI! SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA TONTO!-grito ella sonrojada

-…

-… no vas a decir nada?

-…

-Kai?-volvió a decir ella con la mirada cristalizada

-…si- repetí en trance

-Eh?... que dijiste?

-Pero y Rei?-dijo saliendo del trance rápidamente

-Que tiene Rei?

-…Habías dicho que te gustaba?-dije levantando la ceja

-Bueno… eso no fue verdad, olvida eso, veras yo...te diré...aunque suene patético…yo nunca…ningún chico…me había dicho que le gustaba como tu me lo dijiste Kai- dijo ella desviando la mirada sonrojada-…Siento mucho si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención de verdad...

-…ya no importa- dije suspirando- quieres sentarte? - agregue señalando la banca donde estuve sentado antes

- aja…

Nos quedamos sentados sin decir nada hasta que el sol hizo su aparición, entonces me atreví a mirarla denuevo quedando deslumbrado…su mirada se hallaba fija en el amanecer pero eso no me impedía ver las chispas de emoción que se marcaban en sus orbes azuladas, parecía una pequeña de 5 años pues una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios enmarcando aun mas lo emocionada que esta solo por ver salir el sol, una ligera brisa movía ligeramente algunos rizos de su cabello…pero su mirada se giro hacia mi…

-Que tanto me ves?-dijo ella sonriendo

-…Yo solo veo lo que me gusta-dije provocando el sonrojo de ella

-Ya te había dicho que no soy interesante…

-Para mi eres interesante, eres bonita, eres graciosa, agradable, inteligente…me encanta tu forma de ser…me fascinan los pucheros que haces cuando quieres o no quieres algo, me gusta verte sonrojada y mas si es por mi…pero lo que mas me gusta de ti son tus ojos…

-mis ojos? … pero si hay millones de chicas en el mundo con ojos azules, claro algunos son pupilentes pero también hay originales… - explico ella riendo

-…entiende…-dije suspirando- Me gustan tus ojos… los ojos de Catherine, la chica que esta frente a mi justo en este instante intentando convencerme de que no la quiera…quien mas podría tener esa chispa que tu tienes…

-…algún hermano mió, si lo tuviera- dijo ella riendo

-No creo…-dije riendo junto a ella

-…bien es muy lindo de tu parte pensar asi de mi Kai-dijo ella sonriendo- … oye, Feliz Navidad – agrego sin dejar de sonreír

-… Navidad… claro- dije sonriendo mientras sacaba algo de mi bolsillo

-y eso? –dijo ella viendo como sacaba una cajita negra - … si me propones matrimonio Kai Hiwatari, ten por seguro que te…-agrego rapidamente frunciendo el ceño

- jaja quisieras cierto- dije riendo

-Claro que no!- replico ella sonrojada

-Toma… lo había, emm comprado… no sabia si podría dártelo- dije extendiéndole el obsequio

Ella tomo la caja y la abrió con lentitud… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y con ese delicado brillo volvió su vista hacia mi denuevo recibiendo solo una sonrisa de mi parte…

-Creí que te gustaría…es como…

-Un sello de que soy de tu propiedad?

-No exactamente-dije riendo- pero puedes tomarlo asi si gustas…

-Muy gracioso…

-Entonces no te agrada?... me costo mucho escoger algo que pensé te gustaría… por que no te gustan los diamantes ni esas costosas cosas... pensé en comprarte mas juegos para tu game boy pero…

-Kai…-hablo ella intentando captar mi atención inútilmente

-Luego se me ocurrió una caja de chocolates, pero recordé que solo te gustan algunos tipos en específico además de que se me hizo muy poco…y…

- Y podrías cambiarlo? – dijo ella riendo

-Entonces no te gusto?

-Tanto te preocupa si me gusto o no? – dijo ella riendo- …No puedo creer que seas tan lindo-agrego con ojos chispeantes- Me lo pones?

Era algo simple pero al parecer había valido la pena que lo comprara… era un collar con un dige en forma de corazón que llevaba nuestras iniciales grabadas.

Pasé la delgada cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras ella colocaba su cabello sobre su hombro derecho, una vez colocado en collar no pude evitar mirar cada detalle de su rostro mientras ella acomodaba su cabello denuevo, mi análisis comenzó desde sus ojos lo que mas me fascinaba de ella, su delicada nariz y sus labios, otra parte de ella que sabia que si llegaba a probar quizás la preferiría…era algo que debía comprobar…

-mmm creo que con esto me debes mi regalonavideño – dije de forma reflexiva

-…Tendrías razón, si tuviera dinero y una idea de que seria bueno regalarte – dijo ella riendo

-No recuerdo quien me dijo una vez… cuando íbamos en un taxi si mal no recuerdo…

/Flash back/

-jajaja lo ves! No esta tan malo – dijo Catherine riendo

-… es mas cómoda la limosina – dije cruzado de brazos

-uy! Cálmate, te van a salir arrugas- dijo ella sonriendo y encendiendo su game boy

-ahh no! si empiezas a jugar a esa cosa luego no pones atención a nada de lo que te digo! – dije quitándoselo

-Pero Kai! – dijo ella con un puchero

- ahh no! no lo conseguirás… no vas a convencerme- dije evitando mirarla- cometí un error al regalártelo…

- quizás… por que no necesitas gastar dinero si quieres que alguien este feliz – dijo ella riendo

/Fin del flash back/

- Dijiste: "no se necesita gastar dinero para que alguien este feliz" no? – dije sonriendo picaramente

- muy bien joven Hiwatari… dígame que lo hace feliz y veré que puedo hacer- dijo ella riendo

-Hay muchas cosas que me hacen feliz que no tiene que ver con el dinero… pero creo que en este momento hay solo una que me gustaría tener…-dije mirando al horizonte

- y cual es?-dijo ella curiosa

-Enserio quieres saberlo?- dije mirándola de reojo

-s-si…

- Segurísima? – dije girándome hacia ella

-Si

-Estas totalmente segura? – dije sonriendo ligeramente mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que SI! – dijo ella sin darse cuanta de lo que intentaba hacer

-Pues bien… antes de decírtelo, quisiera pedirte disculpas…-dije suspirando mientras me alejaba unos pasos de la banca

-…Por que? –dijo ella sin moverse de su posición

- Por como me e comportado últimamente…

-Te refieres a soy el novio súper celoso? –dijo ella riendo ligeramente

- Eso mismo… y lamente haberte gritado, no volverá a pasar…

-Muy bien, entonces estas, perdonado- dijo ella colocándose junto a mi

-…Hay otra cosa por la que quisiera disculparme – dije llamando su atención denuevo

-Cielos… en esta época te da por disculparte hasta por lo que no? – dijo sorprendida

-Mas bien es una disculpa adelantada…Siento tener que romper la condición...

-Condición?.. Espera deja recuerdo cual…-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos en pose reflexiva

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…- dije divertido tomándola por la cintura

-…Puedo recordarlo! Espera – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Será mas rápido si te ayudo- insistí tomando su rostro por la barbilla

-bueno te doi oportunidad de que me des una pista-dijo ella riendo

-Ok me conformare con "uno"… por ahora

-Que quieres decir con uno…-dijo ella confundida

-Ahora te daré tu pista – dije riendo

-Bien pero rápido, por que Tyson se acabara todo y tengo hambre …

-…Empieza con…-dijo uniendo nuestros labios en un ligero beso

- Oh… Creo que ya lo tengo…- dijo una vez que me separe

-Si? -dije sonriendo

-…No, tengo derecho a otra pista?-dijo ella riendo

-A todas las que quieras-conteste sonriendo

-Espero que no necesite demasiadas...

-Tengo de sobra…la segunda letra es…-dije riendo antes de volver a besarla

La prueba finalizo, y como había pensado antes ya no podría dejarla ir…estaba totalmente enamorado de esa niña, Catherine, lo mejor era que el sentimiento resulto ser mutuo, y desde ese momento en adelante nada me alejaría de ella…

-Oye Kai…podemos comer ya…-dijo ella acurrucándose en mi pecho

-jajaja no creo que aun quede algo -dije riendo – A estas horas Tyson ya termino con todo…

-No lo creo… por que oculte… el pastel de chocolate! – dijo ella riendo

-Que tu que?- dije soltando una carcajada –Tyson se va a infartar… donde lo escondiste?

-Eso… es un secreto que mejor te muestro, vamos?

-Como digas…

-SI! Pastel de chocolate, pastel de chocolate!- exclamo ella feliz llevándome hacia casa de Tyson

-…Si…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Volví! …weno , esta vez me tarde por que estoy en exámenes semestrales, y no conforme con eso se me había ido bien feo la inspiración…por suerte me vino un golpe de ella hace un rato…

Agradecimientos a quienes me siguen apoyando en este intento de Fic, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi, prometo buscar la inspiración XD…

Sin mas que decir… Au revoir!


	7. Engaño

Primavera…

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel día de navidad en el que Catherine acepto ser mi novia "oficial", jeje así lo replicaba cada que podía, ese día cumplíamos 3 meses de novios y suponía que los chicos no tardaban en llamar como hacían desde que cumplimos el primer mes solo para preguntar si aun estábamos juntos…

Justo ahora estoy en la oficina, haciendo?... Pues reviso algunos documentos, no puedo dejar que la compañía se venga abajo, a Catherine no le agradaría saber que ya no tengo dinero para comprarle chocolates, se infartaría y eso no seria agradable para mí…

Catherine?.. Pues digamos que la había "secuestrado", aunque no en todo el sentido de la palabra, si vivía conmigo en Rusia, en mi casa, no en mi habitación, pero si en mi mansión-departamento, nuestra pequeña casita de muñecas así la había bautizado ella cuando llego el primer día…

Flash back

-Entonces… podré llamar al abuelo cuando el extraño elevador con asientos de terciopelo se detenga en el que seguro será el extraño piso de tu flamante departamento?- dijo ella inspeccionando el elevador como había estado haciendo desde que subimos

-Claro, te he dicho que cuando lleguemos puedes comportarte como si fuera tu departamento –dije sonriendo

-…lo intentare –dijo ella algo nerviosa

-No te pongas así pequeña… no pienso hacerte nada…que tu no quieras

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo ella suspirando y sorprendiéndome

-Que insinúas?- dije picaramente

-Yo no insinuó nada!- exclamo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

-Llegamos –dije cuando el elevador se detuvo –Vamos –agregue levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano la cual tomo sin titubear

Salimos justo frente a la puerta de mi departamento me separe de ella para colocar mi pulgar sobre la marca junto a la perilla y el seguro se abrió…

-… La tecnología avanza… y yo me quedo atrás –dijo sorprendida

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar –dije abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso

Catherine entro inspeccionando el lugar detenidamente, sorprendiéndose por algunas cosas, entre ellas mi "cine en casa" que casi nunca uso, el nintendo que Tyson y los chicos me habían obligado a comprar y que tampoco usaba…

-Interesante lugar, bastante amplio, muy amplio…mi habitación no es ni la cuarta parte de tu cocina-dijo girándose hacia mi – Es una enorme casita de muñecas! Que lindo!- agrego con emoción

-Bueno que te parece si te muestro tu habitación – dije sonriendo ligeramente

-S-si –dijo ella algo sorprendida

La tome de la mano y la guié por el pasillo deteniéndome frente a una puerta blanca…

-Esta... no es tu habitación-dije riendo- esta es "mi" habitación, te gustaría conocerla?

-No se si debería – dijo algo sonrojada provocando una ligera risa por mi parte – No te rías! Soy perfectamente capaz de ver la habitación de un chico! – exclamo entrando a la habitación de golpe –No esta mal…-susurro y se dispuso a salir pero lo evite interponiéndome en su camino y tomándola por la cintura la obligue a retroceder hasta que estuvimos dentro de la habitación

-No te pongas así, ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras – susurre a su oído provocando que se estremeciera entre mis brazos

-No estoy asustada por que me puedas hacer algo…-dio ella en voz baja pero audible para mi – Al contrario, tengo miedo de que todo esto no dure mucho…

-Que quieres decir con eso –dije separándola un poco para verla a la cara- No dejare que te separen de mi ya te lo había prometido…

-Algún día te hartarás de mi – dijo ella desviando al mirada – siempre pasa eso… mucho amor y al final… solo fue una atracción mal entendida

-Alguna vez alguien te hizo eso? –dije tomándola por la barbilla para que me mirara- Si fue así el era un estupido… yo jamás me hartaré de tenerte cerca

-Lo prometes?-dijo ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos

-Te lo prometo –dije sonriendo inclinándome hacia ella y besándola, beso que se prolongo y se fue profundizando de manera alarmante, al grado que cuando escuche a Catherine gemir ligeramente prácticamente caímos a la cama por mi impulso

-Kai…-suspiro ella mientras besaba su cuello provocando que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente…me rehusé a centrar mi atención en ello, no mientras Catherine aun estuviera estremeciéndose debajo de mi, pero la contestadora hizo su trabajo y eso termino con el momento

-"oye kaii! Se que estas ahí!" – la voz de Tyson sonó chillonamente- "suelta a Catherine y contesta el teléfono!"-dijo riendo

Ante la risa de Catherine que me miraba divertida desde la cama... conteste el maldito teléfono…

-Que quieres…-dije gélidamente en cuanto levante la bocina

-"Kaiiii, sabia que estabas ahí, queríamos asegurarnos de que no adelantes la noche de bodas" –dijo y las risas de los demás se escucharon con la de el

-…Enserio, quien crees que soy?-dije frunciendo el ceño- Catherine, dile hola a los chicos –dije poniendo el altavoz

-HOLA! Sigo aquí! – dijo ella riendo – y si vuelven a llamar enviare una postal con "ántrax" junto a un vale por un pastel

-"nooooooo…." –grito Tyson fingiendo desesperación- "Si nos matas no habrá regalos buenos ni padrinos en tu boda" –agrego riendo

-Que les hace pensar que habrá boda, tontos! – exclamo ella sonrojada

-"Sabemos que tu puedes conseguir que Kai te proponga matrimonio"-dijo Tyson picaramente- "solo procura no adelantar tu noche de bodas, Kai es bastante pillin"

-Has el favor de callarte Tyson- dije algo molesto

-"Te haré el favor solo por que ya es hora de cenar y debo colgar antes de que se enfrié mi comida…saludos a los dos! No hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas…oh digo…no se porten mal! Mañana le toca a Max llamarlos así que esperen la llamada! Adiós!- dijo y colgó

-…

-…Te pasa algo?-dije al ver que permaneció con la misma expresión

-Cosas…malas que…jajaja! Ya entendí! Lo dijo al revés! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –dijo empezando a reír –no puedo creerlo! Jajajajajajajajaja

-No le veo lo gracioso- dije frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-Eso!... no es graciosos y me estoy riendo… eso es... gracioso-dijo entre risas mientras se sujetaba el estomago- Ay me duele… jajajaja… ya no puedo… jajajajaja

Duro unos 10 minutos riendo…y bueno fue divertido verla reír, lo divertido termino cuando me jalo hacia la cama y comenzó a probar si era cierto que no era en absoluto cosquilludo, grave error, las manos de ella no tenían el mismo efecto en mi cuerpo que cualquiera, así que…reí….

-Catherine!... ya basta!- dije mientras casi lloraba de la risa

-No creo que esto es bastante divertido-dijo ella entretenida en su trabajo

-Catherine ya... ya basta!- grite levantándome de golpe y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a ella

-NO! Jajajajajaja Kai! Yo si soy…jajajaja-reía ella retorciéndose

-no hasta que me digas si me quieres-dije aumentando la velocidad de mis manos

-SI! Jajaja… si te quiero- dijo ella entre risas

-Enserio?

-Si! … jajajajajajaja... de verdad! De verdad te quiero!

-Mucho?

-AHHH! SII! MUCHISIMO! –gritó sujetando mis muñecas- contento?... los que son torturados de esa manera nunca mienten- dijo sonriendo

-Jeje, lo se…-dije sonriendo ligeramente- por que no duermes conmigo, solo por hoy…

-EH?- dijo sonrojada- Pero…

-Solo dormirás, te lo prometo-dije tomándola por la cintura y apegándola a mi

-…E-esta b-bien-dijo recostándose en mi pecho con nerviosismo- Por que no me cuentas algo de ti…

-De ti?...ti es un amigo muy interesante que no esta aquí en este momento- dije sonriendo

-Hablo enserio- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Cuéntame de tu vida… tengo curiosidad

-La curiosidad mato al gato pequeña…

-Si bueno, mato al gato… pero yo no soy un gato-dijo ella sonriendo- Cuéntame... por favor-agrego con mirada suplicante

-…Si... Siempre y cuando tu también eme cuentes de la tuya…

- Tuya…esa es una amiga mía... sabes aquí entre nos ella esta enamorada de ti… pero no le digas que yo te dije- dijo riendo

-Bueno que ofreces para que te cubra por andar de parlanchina-dije riendo ligeramente

-Que puedo darle a un riquillo, que lo tiene todo, hasta el ego le sobra- dijo riendo- Se cree el mas guapo del universo y que me tiene "secuestrada"

-Pues este riquillo que se cree el más guapo del universo… le falta algo aunque no lo creas…

-No lo puedo creer?... que te falta riquillo súper "guapo"- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa

-Pues que la chica que secuestre me diga que me quiere, que soy guapo, y me pida que la bese hasta quitarle el aliento-dije sorprendiéndola

-Para que tu ego aumente y luego explotes?-dijo ella riendo logrando que frunciera el ceño- Estoy jugando!...Te quiero Kai Hiwatari, eres el chico mas guapo que e conocido, me alegra que hayas sido tu el que me secuestrara, bésame hasta que no haya un mañana- agrego dramáticamente

-Si no es de verdad no pienso hacerlo-dije siguiendo su juego, pero como siempre Catherine me volvió a ganar pues el solo roce de sus labios sobre los míos le dieron el control

-Ufff… ya es mañana?-dijo acurrucándose contra mi mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Pues será mañana cuando decidas dormirte

-AH! Olvide llamar al abuelo, debe estar preocupado- dijo ella y de un salto bajo de la cama con dirección hacia el teléfono

Y bueno, duro horas hablando en Portugués con su abuelo, y descubrí nuevas expresiones de su rostro, se veía linda, el puchero de "auxilio me están regañando Kai" fue el mejor…

Después de que termino de ser regañada, y de prometer mil veces y hacerme prometer quinientas a mi por el teléfono de que la llevaría para arreglar "asuntos familiares" se adhirió mientras veíamos televisión en mi habitación hasta que nos quedamos dormidos…

Ala mañana siguiente tenia que ir a la oficina…llegue tarde por primera vez en mi vida…y todo por que me quede viéndola dormir, además de que necesitaba verla despertar entre mis brazos, y como pensé, nunca me había sentido tan "alegre" el esto de ese día solo estuve apresurando mi regreso a casa…donde fui recibido efusivamente por ella…y bueno, podía acostumbrarme a todo eso…

Fin del flash back

La oficina era estresante, bueno todo me parecía estresante si no escuchaba la voz de Catherine cerca, ya casi era la hora de comer… moría por llegar a casa y que me recibiera como era típico de ella…

Flash back

Llegaba un día jueves por la tarde… ese día había tenido una junta bastante conflictiva, estaba realmente enojado, entre al departamento azotando la puerta y vi como Catherine estaba jugando con mi nintendo con bastante entretenimiento… me sentí ignorado así que me fui directamente a la cocina…abrí el refrigerador y azoté la puerta al no encontrar algo comestible…

-KAI!-escuché detrás de mi y un segundo después Catherine estaba colgada de mi cuello – Creí que nunca llegarías! Te extrañe mucho!

-Pues no lo aparentabas cuando entre y tu atención siguió en la pantalla- dije sin mirarla

-..A bueno... Puedo explicarlo – dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente con algo de nerviosismo

-Enserio? –dije sarcástico – yo puedo explicártelo... es obvio que prefieras esos estupidos juegos antes que a mi!- exclame con enojo

-…- ella se alejo de mí con la mirada baja- E-eso... no es v-verdad…

-A no! Pues dime algo que suene mas creíble que eso! Entre y no te diste cuenta!-volví a gritar con enojo haciéndola retroceder mas

-…-levanto la mirada titubeante – Q-quizás s-si…-tartamudeo-… QUIZAS SI TE FIJARAS LO QUE HAY A TU ALREDEDOR TE DARIAS CUENTA!-grito dejando fluir el llanto y corriendo hacia el pasillo, escuche que azoto la puerta y me gire aun enojado hacia el desayunador recibiendo una enorme sorpresa, había una enorme pancarta que colgaba de la pared superior con letras enormes de color azul: "Feliz aniversario, no lo olvide lo ves?"…sobre el desayunador un singular pastel de chocolate de tamaño regular con un llamativo papel fosforescente a su lado:"Para que pruebes lo mucho que te quiero? Jajaja"…

-Aniversario…demonios- masculle avanzando a paso veloz hacia la habitación de Catherine- Pequeña... escucha... lo siento, tuve algunos problemas en la oficina y…-suspire- Perdoname si?...haré lo que me pidas…Catherine?-escuche como el cerrojo de la puertas fue retirado y mi campo visual hacia el interior se expandió con lentitud

- No quiero nada - dijo ella asomando ligeramente la cabeza dejándome ver algo de sus aun mejillas húmedas

-Oh vamos, debe haber algo que quieras- insistí sonriendo ligeramente intentando acercarme a ella

-Bien hay algo…quédate ahí-dijo cerrando la puerta en mi cara- Toca si quieres entrar!

Suspirando hice lo pedido por ella y entre… y en un parpadeo ella se hallaba entre mis brazos…

-Prometo que de ahora en adelante te recibiré como se debe... es que quería darte una sorpresa- dijo sin apartarse de mi

-…No pequeña yo lo siento, no debí enojarme contigo por una estupidez-dije estrechándola mas contra mi

-Tienes razón, no debiste-dijo ella riendo ligeramente- Quieres comer?

-Pediste algo?-Dije confundido

-No tonto... yo cociné-dijo jalándome hacia la cocina –quien crees que hizo el pastel…tienes toda la cocina equipada y nunca habías usado el horno, así que me vi tentada a usarlo

-Cocinas?...ahh claro Rei te había enseñado no?

-mmmm no… Rei solo me ayudo a recordar –dijo ella riendo- Comes?

-Te daré el visto bueno, y si pasas la prueba serás mi chef privada –dije tomando asiento

-Esta bien... Pero se franco si?-dijo ella sonriendo mientras colocaba el plato frente a mi y se sentaba a mi lado- El abuelo siempre exageraba con que era delicioso pero nunca le creí …

-…-di el primer bocado y a expresión de mi rostro cambio a una de asco

- KAI, estas bien?... ahh kai! No tienes por que pasarlo si sabe tan mal, kai!

-… Catherine…-dije ahogando una carcajada

-Que ocurre?- dijo ella acercándose a mi aun asustada

-E-estas…

-Que?... habla kai que!

-Estas contratada pequeña!- exclame tomándola por la cintura y robándole un beso

-Me asustaste tonto! Creí que te ibas a morir! –dijo ella golpeando ligeramente mi pecho

-Tuviste que ver tu rostro –dije riendo – Puedo probar el pastel?

-No hasta que termines de comer –dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada

-Pero Catherine! Yo kai quiere pastel! –dije abrazándola por la cintura denuevo

-Si pero kai no puede hacer nada para que Catherine cambie de opinión –dijo sin cambiar de expresión

-No me digas…-dije volviéndola a besar –Ya lo pensaste mejor?

-No! –dije ella aniñadamente ganándose otro beso

-Y ahora?...

-Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor –dijo riendo

-Te quiero pequeña… nunca me dejes- dije ocultando mi rostro en su hombro

-Nunca, siempre estaré aquí kai –dijo ella suspirando mientras me rodeaba con sus delicados brazos

Fin del Flash back

-Catherine! Ya llegue! –grite abriendo la puerta del departamento dispuesto a recibir mi abrazo de bienvenida…el cual nunca llego- Catherine!

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, como si hubiera habido alguna especie de mini guerra… mi cerebro comenzó a maquinar a mil por hora mientras revisaba todas las habitaciones encontrándome con el mismo desastre que en todo el departamento…

Levante el sillón caído y me deje caer sobre el…no había rastro de Catherine… pero si había dejado una nota:

_Querido kai:_

_Siento el desorden... pero quería que tuvieras un recuerdo de mi antes de irme… fue divertido el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no?...tengo que volver a casa, creo que fue demasiado lo que duro nuestro juego... así que adiós!_

Estruje el papel entre mis manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza… asi que todo había sido un juego… nunca me quiso realmente … jugo conmigo… pues bien…la muñequita podía buscarse otro juguete…pero que de ahí en adelante, yo nunca oi hablar de ninguna Catherine…

Los siguientes dos meses me sumí en mi trabajo, estar revisando documentos y expandiendo los dominios de mi empresa mantenía mi mente ocupada, había conseguido mejores amiguita con las que si me divertía de verdad…ahh y ninguna se había llamado Catherine…

-Señor Hiwatari, aquí esta el periódico de hoy – dijo mi asistente dejándolo en mi escritorio y saliendo, mi humor lo tenia asustado desde hacia días, pobre tonto

Tome el periódico y lo estire… el enorme encabezado llamo mi atención así que me dispuse a leerlo: "EL JOVEN ROBESPIERE SE CASA"…

Robespiere era el apellido de la familia que controlaba varias empresas de fructuosa producción en Europa, nunca había hecho negocios con ellos, se corría el rumor de que sus negocios eran sucios y nunca se sabia si te podían apuñalar por la espalda, como fuera no me interesaba… eso pensé hasta que vi la foto del tipo… era el abrazando a su flamante prometida… mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente mi expresión cambio al enojo puro…

-Señor Hiwatari, la junta va a comenzar…

-YA VOY! – grite enojado asustando a mi asistente que salio rápidamente denuevo- Así que te casas Catherine…tendré que ir a recoger mi invitación

Pospuse la junta para la siguiente semana e inmediatamente salí directo a Inglaterra…tenia que hablar con esa mocosa para poder sacarla de mi mente de una maldita vez, tenía que hacerle ver que nadie juega con kai Hiwatari sin pagar el precio…

Avance con enojo hacia donde había investigado que estaría ella esa tarde… comprando su vestido de novia…arg! Como me hastié cuando me lo dijeron…

Ya estaba frente a la dichosa tienda… y en ese momento llego una limusina de la que bajaron varios tipos de negro que me eran familiares, pero no le di importancia, después bajo ella siendo sujetada por el tipo "Robespiere"… e de admitir que ese conjunto aseñorado en beige no iba con el estilo que le conocía, pero no se le veía mal… y yo de estupido pensando eso…

Me acerque discretamente, no fue difícil, al parecer estaban muy entretenidos platicando… lo que cambio total mente mi perspectiva dejándome sorprendido fue ver como Catherine le daba un pisotón al tipo y pateando a uno de los de negro se abrió camino para después salir corriendo, decidí seguirla a distancia, aunque los tipos no siguieron mi ejemplo por que después de una orden de Robespiere prácticamente volaron tras ella…

La perdí…parece que es buena cuando a escapar se refiere… no lo sabré yo…decidí ir a comer algo, el centro comercial estaba cerca así que me compre una hamburguesa…

-Kai? –dijo una voz familiar que me obligo apartar la mirada de mi comida

-Catherine?-dije poniéndome de pie sorprendido

- Kai, lo sabia, viniste por mi! – exclamó ella colgándose de mi cuello-No sabes cuando te e extrañado, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, estaba tan asustada y…

-No me importa…malentiendes todo niña- dije cortante alejándola de mi – Estoy esperando a mi novia en turno…tu perdiste el derecho hace tiempo, cuando te fuiste…

-Pero Kai- dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados- Yo no me fui…jamás te hubiera dejado yo…

-Mentirosa!-grite molesto-Leí tu nota…no me engañaras denuevo…

-nota?... pero si yo no…

-Ahí esta! Atrápenla antes de que se escape!-grito uno de los tipos de negro- No llegaste muy lejos mocosa – dijo sujetándola por la cintura

-Suéltame!-grito Catherine forcejeando- Kai! Ayúdame!

-Adios Catherine…-dije dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarme

-LO PROMETISTE!... PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME DEJARIAS! MENTIROSO!-grito ella llorando mientras intentaba evitar que se la llevaran- Dije que me soltaras!- exclamo golpeando al tipo y corriendo paso junto a mi – TE ODIO!... NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI!...

Eso fue lo último que oí de ella antes de perderla de vista cuando volvia a ser perseguida por esos tipos…

-…mocosa mentirosa-susurre antes de irme de ese lugar

Demonios! Solo habían pasado dos malditas semanas y aun recordaba lo que me había gritado…enamorada de mi?.. Ja! Si como no…siempre había mentido, nunca me quiso de verdad, fui su seguro para vivir de lo lindo mientras "escapaba"…

Llegue al departamento frustrado esa noche… y fui directo al refrigerador…nada de comer, ahh el día podía estar peor?... removí la alacena buscando lo que fuera antes de tener que pedir algo de comida rápida.. Una papel... Un papel fosforescente salio de entre las cajas…

"_Para que pruebes lo mucho que te quiero? Jajaja"…_

Catherine…la...letra de Catherine…

-No…-corrí hacia mi habitación y abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche… aun estaba ahí la nota de el día que ella se fue…comparar… -Es… parecida pero…las "a" son... diferentes…maldición!-masculle cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos- eres un completo imbecil…Kai Hiwatari…lo habías prometido…se lo prometiste, cuantas veces no te pidio que lo hicieras y ahoras entiendes por que...

-Entonces soluciona el probelma, idiota- dijeron a mi espalda

-C-chicos…-dije sorprendido

-No preguntes…-dijo Tyson con seriedad- No has visto las noticias últimamente por lo que notamos…-agrego encendiendo la televisión en el canal de noticias

_**"…La heredera de las imperio de empresas Keats esta desaparecida…su próxima boda fue pospuesta; se cree que fue secuestrada pero no a habido noticias de secuestradores… su prometido esta buscándola desesperadamente…"**_

-Que le paso? –exclame girándome hacia ellos

-Sabemos lo mismo que tu…-dijo Rei suspirando-...Pero creíamos que ella estaba contigo, que paso Kai?

-…Yo…deje que se la llevaran-dije desviando la mirada- Creí que ella me había engañanado! Y…soy un estupido…

-…Totalmente…-dijo Tyson- Si se le notaba a kilómetros como te adoraba, solo tu no te diste cuenta, nunca entendí por que te quería así…

-…Te ayudaremos a buscarla, si prometes no ser tan estupido la próxima vez… aunque creo que eso lo decidirá ella-dijo Rei

-No creo que quiera saber de mi –dije con tristeza

-…Igual le debes aunque sea sacarla del apuro-dijo Tyson mordazmente

-Aja... y no te preocupes, si no quiere saber de ti como dices, gustosamente cualquiera de nosotros te quitara esa presión-dijo Rei sonriendo

-Sobre mi cadáver…ella es MI novia…-dije molesto

-Creí que con todo esto ya habían terminado-sonrió Tyson con burla

-Lo veremos…empezaremos por Paris…se de unos lugares en los que quizás este-dije avanzando hacia la puerta seguido de ellos

-Y si la encuentras... habrá boda?-dijo Max sonriendo

-…Boda…-repetí pensativo sin detener mi avance

Aki toi de vuelta:

SORRY! Me retrace muchísimo! Lo se! Pero es que me fui de vacaciones, estuve lejos de una computadora por dos meses! Lo pueden creer?...

Luego regreso para entrar a la escuela, y con eso de que es el último año…ahhhh locura total… además de que no sabia que hacer con este capi... se me ha ido horrible la inspiración… pero les prometo ahora si enserio que haré lo posible por actualizar rapido el que sigue….

Gracias por el apoyo a quienes dejan review XD... Enserio me animan a seguir con mis locas ideas…

Hasta la próxima!

Atte. Marinnechan


	8. Dranzer?

Dos meses…Dos meses!!! Y aun no sabíamos nada de ella… nunca llego a Portugal, tuve que buscarla incluso con su abuelo y además de que fui severamente regañado cuando le explique la situación, sin embargo pareció comprenderme en cierto modo, pues denuevo Catherine no me había contado toda la historia…

/Flash back/

Llegue a las afamadas empresas Keats, la cede "Portugal"… fui rápidamente recibido cuando se supo mi nombre por le que me halle frente a un hombre de unos 60 años con lo que parecía una salud muy buena…

-COMO QUE DEJO QUE SE LA LLEVARAN!!? –exclamo el anciano con sorpresa y furia-Quien sabe que le estarán haciendo a mi niña! Ya sabia yo que no podía dejarla en manos de un desconocido!!

-Señor…se que soy responsable pero... que podía creer en ese momento lo único que vi fue la nota y la firma de Catherine… no pensé yo…solo quería saber si sabia donde estaba pero ya veo que no…-dije con mi normal seriedad

-Claro que ella no esta conmigo! La última vez que supe de ella fue cuando la oí decirme que estaría con su "novio"… es mi culpa…pero es que se oía tan feliz… hacia años que no escuchaba a mi niña expresarse de esa manera- suspiro el anciano con melancolía

-Lo siento… le prometo que pondré al mundo de cabeza para encontrarla, me seria de ayuda si me dijera donde cree que podría empezar las búsquedas

-No lo se…si ella no quiere que la encontremos… de nada sirven las búsquedas, cuando mi pequeña se proponía algo…si ella no lo quiere no la encontraremos – dijo el anciano sentándose por fin el su cómoda silla

-Solo dígame donde empezar… ya busque en Paris… Pensé que estaría aquí, en usted pudo haber buscado protección…no esta en Inglaterra, ni en España…se que esta bien, pero aun así debemos encontrarla antes que ellos, por favor…-dije suplicante

-…Es una chica de 19 años con el corazón destrozado y sin dinero…no pudo haber ido muy lejos –dijo el anciano sin mirarme

-…Estamos hablando de Catherine-dije sonriendo ligeramente

-Tiene usted razón joven Hiwatari... estamos hablando de mi nieta…por la misma razón le digo que no se donde puede estar, es mas que obvio que estará bien, su "prometido" aun no la encuentra y es mas que capaz de sobrevivir sola –sonrió - … pero estoy seguro de que solo usted podrá encontrarla…aun dolida se que aun lo quiere y querrá que la encuentre, esa es la oportunidad que debe aprovechar... y esta vez no la desperdicie… o yo mismo le pateare el trasero me entendió? –agrego con severidad

-Si señor… créame que lo entiendo y no se preocupe no la desperdiciare…-sonreí al tiempo que la puerta era abierta de golpe

-Se que tu sabes donde se oculta!... donde la tienes escondida anciano?!- exclamo un hombre de alrededor de 40 años de cabello negro

-Como te dije por teléfono "no lo se"... supongo que siendo tu hija tu deberías saber mas de ella que yo no crees? – dijo el anciano sin inmutarse

-Como quieres que lo sepa! Esa mocosa inútil siempre vivió en su mundo! No se parece en nada a Mariane es una completa imbecil que me esta costando una fortuna! –grito el hombre con enojo

-TU LO HAS DICHO! ELLA "ERA"!!!... SUPONGO QUE DEBES SABER GRACIAS A QUIEN LO DEJO DE SER!... Y SI FUE MI CULPA QUE ESCAPARA AL PRINCIPIO PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA CONVENCERLA Y SABES POR QUE?!!...-gritó el anciano fuera de si – ella…tenia miedo de ti… tenia miedo de tus gritos, de tus insultos, de tus maltratos…tenia miedo de su propio padre quien quería orillarla a la vida de humillación a la que por estupido mande a mi adorada hija sin saber…esta vez no te dejare hacerlo, protegeré a mi nieta como no lo hice con mi hija, no le pondrás un dedo encima no mientras yo viva…

-No me digas… y que me vas a hacer tu anciano – se burlo el hombre

-Quizás no le preocupa el… pero puede preocuparse por le que le haré yo –dije poniendo me pie

-Ja! Y tu quien rayos eres, el guardaespaldas del anciano?-rió el hombre

-No… soy el novio de Catherine-sonreí para sorpresa del hombre – y en cuanto la encuentre...me casare con ella…

-Su novio? … jajajajajajaja no me digas – se burlo el hombre- Esa niñita estupida tiene atractivo suficiente como para lograr que se destruya toda una colección de espejos, no creo que algún hombre con suficiente cerebro se haya fijado en ella…tuve suerte de que "robertcito" la conociera desde que eran niños y este encaprichado con ella, eso me quito el problema de tener que seguir cargando con su patética humanidad además de que me hacia algunos millones mas rico… pero es taaan idiota que no supo agradecerme lo que le conseguí…

-Creo que el único estupido aquí es usted! – exclame antes de que mi puño se estrellara contra su cara impulsando al tipo hasta estrellarse contra la pared – He escuchado suficiente…lo tendré al tanto de mis avances Señor Keats…

-Esta bien joven Hiwatari, esperare ansioso esa llamada-sonrió el anciano

/Fin del flash back/

Al parecer ya sabia a ciencia cierta el por que Catherine tenia fobia a los regaños, por que era tan insegura, por que no me creyó cuando le dije que la quería y por que iba a casarse con ese estupido…todo había quedado casi totalmente claro pero faltaban algunas partes, ella me había explicado algo sobre su padre pero nunca creí que fuera a ese grado, en definitiva ese hombre no se interesaba en nada que no fuera el…

Eso significaba que en absoluto era cercano lo que había logrado imaginar cuando la desprecie en Inglaterra, ella tendría todo el derecho de no querer verme… aunque creo que si lograba encontrarla no le haría saber esa parte, definitivamente si quería que hubiera boda necesitaba a la novia perfecta o no?

Los chicos se hallaban ahora en mi departamento en Rusia, se podría decir que ahí fue nuestro centro de reunión, ahí me dirigí en cuanto salí de la oficina del abuelo de Catherine, quizás ellos ya habrían encontrado algo…

-Kai, creo que encontré una pista…-dijo Tyson

-Enserio, que encontraste!-dije dirigiéndome hacia el rápidamente

-A Catherine le gustaba demasiado el chocolate-dijo sonriendo

-Eso ya lo sabia!!-exclame molesto – No es momento para tus estupideces Tyson!

-Kai deberías calmarte… si estas así nunca tendrás la mente lo suficientemente clara como para pensar donde podría estar-dijo Rei poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-No estaré tranquilo… hasta que ella este aquí-dijo dirigiéndome a mi habitación

Entre azotando la puerta e inmediatamente me puse a dar vueltas reflexionando todo lo que ella me había dicho, cualquier cosa podría darme una pista…

* * *

Si, eso pensé unas horas atrás, pero agotado me deje caer sobre la cama…no tenia idea de donde podía estar ella…si realmente no era capaz de saber donde estaba ella es que realmente no era el adecuado pera ser su novio, no estaba realmente…enamorado…debía haberlo suponido, estaba mas que enamorado de esa chica, aun así, nada de eso me aseguraba que…después de todo podríamos estar juntos…mi vida no había sido nada "bonita" que me hacia creer que yo merecía tener a esa chica a mi lado, ella era… todo lo que habría deseado cuando era niño y soñaba que alguien me quería de verdad…Catherine, ella aun me querría?...ella aun estaría dispuesta a estar conmigo…podríamos estarlo? 

-Donde puedo encontrarte Catherine…daría lo que fuera…solo necesito una señal para saber si enserio tendremos un futuro juntos… estoy tan confundido-dije cubriéndome el rostro…pero una extraña luz llamo mi atención- Que?

Me dirigí hacia donde provenía la luz…mi caja fuerte dentro de armario…digité los números y la abrí con cuidado…

-D-dranzer…-dije sorprendido tomando mi viejo blade – hace tiempo que no nos veiamos…

/Flash back/

-Y que hay en tu caja fuerte- dijo Catherine viendo la caja con curiosidad

-Cosas-dije sin dejar de leer los informes que me habían enviado

-Oye Kai, sabias que los domingos se descansa verdad? –dijo girándose hacia mi

-No si tienes trabajo pendiente –dije sonriendo mientras cambiaba de hoja

-Pero si siempre tienes algo pendiente nunca descansaras…y tu siempre adelantas! Eso no es tener algo pendiente! –exclamó quitándome las hojas- Y para empezar estos balances están mal-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Déjame ver siiiiii? Por favor!

-No hay nada interesante, solo archivos, algo de dinero, y baratijas de hace años –suspire abriéndola

-AHH un... blade?, yo tenia uno cuando era niña pero nunca fui buena en los deportes-dije viendo el viejo blade con detenimiento- Y casi nunca pude jugar con el de igual manera...

-…ni yo –dije tomando los balances denuevo

-Mentiroso!-exclamo volviéndome a quitar los papeles- explica entonces que es esto? –agrego señalando el dibujo en el centro del blade

-Un… fénix?-dije dudoso

-Si, algo mas?-dijo con algo de emoción

-emm no lo se…

-Kai!! Es Dranzer!! Lo sabia!! En algún lugar había escuchado tu nombre y el de los chicos!! Eran mi equipo de Beyblade favorito!- exclamo colgándose de mi cuello

-Enserio…?-dije sorprendido

-Por supuesto!! Me enoje contigo varias veces por que dejabas al equipo pero siempre volvías en el momento cuando parecias la salvacion y por eso eras mi favorito –dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada

-jajajajaja no me digas –dije rodeando su cintura- eras mi fan numero uno?

-No… era la fan numero uno de Dranzer-sonrió mostrándome el blade –No es así, dranzer?-dijo riendo

-Hace tiempo que no juego-dije quitándole el blade y disponiéndome a guardarlo

-Ahhhh creí que podrías enseñarme… nunca pude entender cómo lograban que hiciera los movimientos esperados…

-…ya no recuerdo como lo hacia-dije cerrando la caja fuerte

-Ya no puedes invocara Dranzer?-dijo abrazándome por la espalda

-…Olvide como hacerlo...hace tiempo-dije suspirando con algo de tristesa

-Podríamos recordarlo juntos-dijo sonriendo-Te aseguro que a Dranzer le gustaría, no deberías tenerlo encerrado ahí para empezar…

-Quizás tengas razón… pero no crees que eso pueda esperar –dije apegándola a mi

-Pues…solo unos segundos quizás…pero promete que lo sacaras de ahí…

-Te lo prometo…-dije antes de unir nuestros labios

/Fin del flash back/

-Lo olvide… lo siento Dranzer… no volveré a encerrarte –dije sonriendo –Me ayudaras a encontrarla verdad amigo?

A toda respuesta el resplandor de Dranzer se intensifico… y una línea luminosa señalo una parte del mapa extendido sobre la cama…

-Rusia?...ella esta aquí?...claro! por que no lo pensé antes! –exclame guardando a Dranzer en mi bolsillo y saliendo de la habitación –Chicos! Ella esta aquí!

-Aquí?... aquí donde?-dijo Tyson mirando por todos lados de la sala

-En Rusia!...pero claro!-dijo Rei – donde no se nos ocurriría buscar... Donde a ella jamás le gustaría estar!

-Oigan eso rimo!-rió Max

-MAX!-dijimos todos al unisonido con molestia

-Lo siento…

-Bien…movilicémonos chicos!-dijo Rei e inmediatamente Kenny tomo su computadora, Rei el teléfono, Tyson el control remoto y Max la cocina…

-Que hacen!!!?-grite molesto

-Pues… tu eres el único que puede hacer algo ahora... no nosotros, así que nos pondremos cómodos mientras regresas-dijo Tyson cambiando el canal

-…Gracias por su ayuda-dije sarcásticamente mientras salía del departamento- Muy bien, solo somos tu y yo, Dranzer confió en ti amigo…

_**/No será bueno que confíes solo en mi…/**_

-D-dranzer –dije sorprendido –Que quieres decir con eso?

**_/Solo te di la pista que pedías... lo demás de pende de ti... eres el único que puede encontrarla…aunque no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos…/_**

-Eso no tienes que decirlo –dije entrando al elevador-Pero tienes idea de lo grande que es Rusia!

**_/…Esta bien…será ultima pista que te de…y creo que mereceré mi propia cama por esto…/_**

-Si todo lo que quieras…-dije saliendo del elevador

_**/…Bien…que tan explicito quieres que sea?/**_

-No seria mas fácil que me lo dijeras directamente-dije escondiendo el auto una vez que llegue a el

**_/No…tienes que sufrir un poco…lo único en lo que puedo ayudar es…esta en esta cuidad mas cerca de lo que crees... ahh y nunca te gustaron las chicas nerd cierto?/_**

-…cerca, eso no me dice nada!..Dranzer?... sigues ahí?..demonios-dije deteniendo el auto- Que quiso decir con que…-mi mirada se detuvo del lado contrario de la calle donde una extraña chica me miraba y al verse descubierta continuaba su caminar con nerviosismo-Niñas nerd… totalmente cubiertas, con lentes que cubren sus ojos e interrumpiendo…-me detuve abruotamente sorprendido. Encendí en auto rápidamente para seguir a la chica- Oye! …oye!!-le grite envano-Demonios Catherine! Detente!!

Eso pareció suficiente…ella detuvo su avance y eso me dio tiempo de bajar del auto y alcanzarla…

-Catherine! Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote, vaya que sabes esconderte, jamás pensé que estuvieras aquí y…

-Disculpe pero creo que me confunde con alguien mas-dijo ella sin girarse

-Se que eres tu Catherine…eran tus ojos los que me veían-dije sonriendo ligeramente

-Que quieres?-dijo girándose por fin, en definitiva no hubiera podido reconocerla menos con esos lentes que cubrían su mirada

-Catherine…lo lamento, lo arruine, no pensé, estaba…-suspire – Creí que esa nota era tuya... fue hasta después que me di cuenta que tu no pudiste haberlo hecho y que no era tu letra la de la nota…

-Es algo tarde para eso…y disculpa pero tengo prisa y mejores cosas que hacer-dijo tomando camino

-Pues que crees?...no te dejare ir-dije e inmediatamente la tome en brazos

-Que haces!!? Bájame!! Auxilio!! Un loco me secuestra!! Alguien que me ayude!!- grito golpeándome

-Basta! … vendrás conmigo, tenemos que hablar! –dije dejándola en el asiento del copiloto del auto

-Yo ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-exclamo molesta- Deja de meterte en mi vida!

-Dios!! No me pidas que haga eso! Por que eso ya no es posible!!-grite logrando asustarla-…E-escucha, no quiero gritarte…deja que te explique y si quieres puedes irte después de eso solo…dame esta oportunidad

-…Supongo que puedo faltar al trabajo un día –dijo desviando la mirada- espero que tu explicación sea buena, por que si no lo es te golpeare…-agrego cerrando la puerta del auto

-Te prometo que será buena, muy buena-dije sonriendo feliz y rápidamente subí al auto tomando camino a algún lugar privado

* * *

-Kai… esto no es divertido-dijo ella cuando nos detuvimos en un hotel de lujo 

-Oye, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –dije abriéndole la puerta y ofreciéndole mi mano la cual ignoro

-Mas vale que tu intención solo sea hablar-dijo viéndome de reojo con molestia

-Claro que lo es…sigues igual de malpensada verdad- dije logrando que se sonrojara y avanzara con molestia marcada hacia el interior del hotel

La seguí un segundo después… ya dentro me acerque a la recepción donde pedí una habitación a ella no pareció importarle estaba muy ocupada ignorándome, por le que empecé a probar suerte…

-Y dígame…tiene algo que hacer esta noche señorita…?- le dije a la recepcionista

-Mary ann…no, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo intentando ocultar su emoción

-Que bien! El tampoco… que tal si salen juntos!-dijo Catherine uniéndose a la conversación sonriente

-Ah pues…-dijo Mary ann sonriendo

-Pero que dices Catherine... quedamos que ibas a contarme como has estado…quizás en otra ocasión-dije tomando la tarjeta llave y jalando a Catherine hacia el elevador-Se puede saber que haces?!

-Yo?… te consigo a tu futura novia en turno –dijo sonriendo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre

-No digas estupideces! No e tenido novia desde que terminamos!

-No fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada

-Oh te refieres a la vez que me griétate que te habías enamorado de mi? –dije con burla

-…Había... tu los has dicho-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No me digas que ya no te gusto ni un poquito?-dije acercándose a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que se topo con la pared

-…P-pues si, ya…ya no me interesas, y...estas invadiendo mi espacio personal!-exclamo intentando alejarme

-Pues antes no te quejabas –dije acariciando su rostro hasta toparme con sus lentes los cuales le retire- Estos no te quedan bien…-dije guardándolos en mi bolsillo

-Entrégame esos lentes –siseo ella con enojo

-No... mientras hablemos no quiero que los lleves puestos...quiero ver tus ojos –dije alejándome de ella y al mismo tiempo llegamos a nuestro piso

Ella no dijo nada ni siquiera cuando entramos a la habitación…solo entro y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y me miro duramente…

-Pues… acabas de perder 10 minutos de tu tiempo-dijo viendo su reloj

-Cuanto tiempo tengo exactamente?-dije sentándome en la mesa frente a ella

-Sigues perdiéndolo…-dijo sonriendo ligeramente-Solo di lo que tengas que decir…

-...Te amo... y siento mucho ser un riquillo de ego grande que no piensa antes de actuar, siento no tener el suficiente cerebro como para recordar la promesa que te hice, siento mucho haberla roto por que eso te alejo de mi, siento solo haber pensado en mi…no lo volveré hacer, desde ahora mis pensamientos serán solo para ti, eso si me perdonas…y es todo lo que te tengo que decir-dije desviando la mirada y suspirando

-…L-lo dices enserio?- dijo ella con voz entrecortada

-Todo lo que te dije es enserio-dije aun sin mirarla

-…P-papa siempre decía que nadie me querría enserio-dijo ella sollozando provocando que mi vista regresara a ella y notara que lloraba con ligereza

-Eres una tonta, ese hombre lo decía solo para que tu lo creyeras así pero no es verdad, yo te amo y estoy aquí para comprobártelo-dije sentándome junto a ella e intentando limpiar sus lagrimas sin éxito –Ya no llores…no te ves linda cuando lo haces

-Kai…-sollozó sin mirarme

-Dime?-dije lo mas suave que pude

-Eres un idiota…

-Lo se…-dije sonriendo

-Pero…yo también te amo-dijo mostrándome una ligera sonrisa sin parar su llanto

-Catherine- suspire impulsándome a besarla y sorprendiéndome cuando ella me permitió profundizar el bese cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello

_**/Basta! ... no pueden llegar a mas… por lo menos no aun/**_ se escucho provocando que nos separáramos

-Quien dijo eso?!-exclamo Catherine sorprendida

-Dranzer- dije sonriendo ante su expresión mientras sacaba el blade de mi bolsillo y se lo mostraba

-Pero por que lo puedo escuchar yo también? –dijo viéndolo temerosa

_**/…Tu fuiste quien me ayudo a que volviera a tener contacto con Kai, además tu corazón aun es bastante inocente/**_

-Tendrá que ver con que tenga cerebro de niña de 5 años? –dije burlonamente

-Pues para tener cerebro de niña de 5 años voy bastante bien en la universidad-dijo ella haciendo un puchero de molestia

-Universidad? … creo que eso fue antes de que huyeras-dije sonriendo

-Te equivocas! Tengo examen esta tarde…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-No me digas, y a que universidad vas?-dije algo sorprendido

-Pues a la universidad de Rusia?-dijo confundida

-Aja... y como si no sabes hablar Ruso?

-Pues aprendí, llevo meses aquí…

-Claro y por eso no te sabes el nombre de la Universidad -dije con burla

-No me preocupan las pequeñeces…-dijo evitando mi mirada con molestia

-Esta bien…igual ya no podrás volver a ella, tienes que venir conmigo-dije abrazándola por la cintura- Espero que aun tengas ropa de la normal, no me gusta como te queda esta…

-Y si te digo que no?-dijo riendo

-Pues…tendría que comprarte más pero eso te costaría- dije sonriendo maliciosamente

-Olvídalo! No haré nada de lo que después me arrepienta-dijo sonrojada

-Denuevo estas de malpensada –dije riendo

-Creo que tú mal piensas que yo mal pienso- me contesto sonriendo triúnfate

-Insinúas que soy yo el mal pensado?

-Insinuó que te gustaría que mal pensara –dijo sin cambiar su pose

-Y entonces por que te sonrojas?-dije sin darme por vencido, nadie me ganaba en un combate verbal

-Soy una virginal recuerdas?.. me da pena cualquier mención de ese tema-dijo sin inmutarse

-Muy bien... me ganaste-dije sorprendido- Y solo por eso te daré un regalo…-agregué sonriendo

-Que?- dijo curiosa. Sonriendo metí la mano en mi bolsillo contrario al que estaba Dranzer sacando una caja de terciopelo negra la cual capto la mirada de Catherine –Otro dije para el collar? –sonrió

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te regale ese collar –dije señalándolo –El cual parece no te quitaste ni cuando "ya no me querías" –agregue logrando que se sonrojara denuevo y asintiera nerviosa- …Cásate conmigo, Catherine –dije abriendo la caja y mostrando el anillo en ella

-Kai…-suspiro sorprendida

-Puedo tomar eso como un "si me casare contigo querido kai"?-dije sonriendo mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja

-…Mas bien tómalo como un "Me casare contigo…te amo Kai" –dijo abrazándome felizmente

-Eso sonó mejor que lo mió –rei mientras le ponía el anillo –Vamos a casa, a los chicos les agradara verte…

-Si, solo debo recoger unas cosas de la mía-sonrió

-Olvídalo, te desharás de ella

-No importa, la rento- dijo riendo

-Vivías en una casa rentada! Que espanto!- dije con molestia mientras salíamos de la habitación

-El riquillo idiota a hablado- rió ella divertida

-…Bien tu también eres riquilla, como soportaste el cambio-dije presionando el boton del elevador

-Es fácil... jamás estuve muy apegada a mis cosas, y bueno si llegue a tener algo que fuera "costoso" era por que el abuelo me lo obsequiaba, aun así no lo disfrutaba mucho cuando papa me lo quitaba para venderlo y es que el rico es el abuelo no papa-dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia

-Es algo que me quedo en duda…Tu te apellidas Keats no? –dije y ella asintió- Sin embargo ese apellido es de tu madre o sea la familia de tu abuelo-agregue y ella volvió a asentir- Entonces como?

-Es largo de explicar…-suspiro ella-cuando mamá murió el abuelo intento obtener mi custodia… papá ganó…y el abuelo para protegerme y que la herencia de mamá no cayera en manos de mi padre cambio mi apellido, como Keats la empresa tendría que ser para mi… no para el viudo de mi madre… creo que por eso papá me odio mas de lo que hacia antes…algo así entendí, era muy pequeña cuando eso paso así que no lo entendí del todo , pero después de eso solo podía hablar con el abuelo por teléfono…

-Entonces…nunca tuviste los lujos que se supone debiste tener por se una "Keats"-dije reflexivo- Tu padre nunca te consintió solo te…-el elevador se abrió y entramos

-No bueno… papá era muy amigo de los Robespiere y a veces nos invitaban a comer, ahí conocí a Robert…y bueno papá me obligaba a jugar con el...con los años me pidió que fuera su novia, obviamente me negué y eso enfureció a mi padre...decidió arreglarlo el, y el arreglo termino en boda –dijo asqueada

-Y ahí decidiste huir-finalice por ella

-No bueno... la verdad es que no lo hice –dijo sorprendiéndome

-Esa cosa fue otra que no me quedo en claro cuando tu abuelo la dijo…-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Tenia miedo…papá me dominaba de una forma… uno solo de sus grito me "convencía"-dijo desviando la mirada- El abuelo me llamo como todas las semanas, y aprovechando que papá había salido para ver lo de los preparativos le conté lo que pasaba…me dijo que tomara solo lo necesario y que el me reservaría un vuelo ese mismo día pero que tendría que hacer escalas si no quería que me encontraran…lo dude pero al final accedí- suspiro mientras salíamos del elevador y me dirigía a pagar rápidamente para después guiarla al auto

-Y el dinero?

-Pues…siempre supe donde lo escondía papá, solo fue cuestión de tomarlo, algunos cambios y adiós casa- dijo subiendo al auto

-Pues…no parecías nada preocupada cuando te encontré – dije una vez que subí y encendí el auto

-Era la primera vez que me sentía libre…no se, creo que me deje llevar, no sabia donde me llevaría mi suerte- dijo riendo

-Bueno yo si se a donde me llevo mi suerte cuando fui a hablar con los fastidiosos socios Parisienses –dije sonriendo sin quitar mi vista del camino

-Que... creí que en Paris te había resultado una total pesada –dijo ella sorprendida

-Digamos que ... ya se por que Paris es la cuidad del amor –dije viéndola de reojo por un segundo notando su sonrojo

-No creo que te hayas enamorado de mi desde entonces… eso es imposible, eras un completo superficial y no me veía exactamente apetecible cuando entre a ese hotel –insistió ella

-No necesite ver tu cuerpo… aunque si lo vi-dije riendo y recibiendo un golpe en el brazo

-Creí que no habías visto nada!- exclamo cubriéndose el rostro

-Pues…vi lo necesario –sonreí deteniéndome en el semáforo – pero eso no viene al caso… me enamore de ti…cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos –dije clavando mi mirada en la de ella aumentando sus sonrojo mientras me sonreía dulcemente

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

LISTO!!! No me tarde mucho no? …bueno, actualice los mas rápido que pude, me llego la inspiración de golpe y pude aprovecharla…o eso creo…

Y bueno… entrometí a Dranzer un poquito como notaron... pero creo que solo aparecerá cuando los tontis de los personajes no se le ocurra una salida XD … o ustedes díganme si lo sigo poniendo a no... voten! Quien quiere que siga Dranzer apareciendo de ver en cuando?!

En fin gracias a por los reviews a:

Kaily Hiwatari: Gracias, tu comentario me ayudo creí que me había quedado feo el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste!

marian tao d hiwatari : Pues aquí estuvo el siguiente capi, y también espero te haya gustado intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que la escuela me lo permita XD

Etna16: Espero haya sido lo rápido que esperaras la actualización XD

Hanna Li Asakura: jajaja si… que pasara por la mente de Catherine?!... a mi me gustaría ser ella, que suertuda teniendo a Kai detrás de ella…gracias por tu review, espero y te guste este capi!!

Weeeeno!! Hasta la otra!

Atte. Marinnechan


	9. ¿Boda? o ¿Separacion?

Capitulo 9

¿Boda? O ¿Separación?

-kai…estas seguro que todo estará bien? –dijo Catherine temerosa mientras miraba por la ventana del auto

-Te prometo que todo estará bien… no dejara que nadie te aleje de mi lado, no importa si realmente me usas, no te dejare alejarte –dije sonriendo mientras la miraba de reojo

-Pero…no quiero que te pase nada malo –dijo ella girándose hacia mi

Al parecer no habíamos terminado de hablar por lo que decidí detener el auto, así que salí de la calle y centre toda mi atención en la chica a mí lado…

-..Por que crees que me pasara algo? –dije tomando sus manos entre las mías

-Conozco a Robert…esta obsesionado conmigo, si sabe que estoy contigo en vez de estar preparando "nuestra boda" no dudara en deshacerte de ti…esta loco-suspiro ella

-Bueno…supongo que también me conoces a mi no? –dije sonriendo ligeramente dejándola algo sorprendida

-...Pero Kai...-insistió ella

-nada de peros! …es que no confías en mi?

-…depende de la circunstancia…-dijo ella con seriedad sorprendiéndome –es broma!, por supuesto que confió en ti Kai... En quien no confió es en mi padre y en Robert…no se que podrían tramar y no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa… no podría perdonármelo…

-Opino lo mismo…

-Eh?

-No quiero que te pase nada…

-Kai…eres un idiota –rió ella

-Si pues, te enamoraste de un riquillo idiota- rei también

-Te amo…-dijo ella abrazándome

Y la habría besado de no ser por que el celular interrumpió el momento, me dispuse a contestar algo molesto mientras Catherine reía…

-Diga? –dije secamente -..Señor Keats! –dije sorprendido al instante que Catherine me arrebataba el teléfono

-Abuelo!! –dijo alegremente –Estoy bien…si me quedare con Kai…pues si…abuelo!!-replico sonrojada- si yo te llamare…si adiós…

-Que te dijo? –dije sonriendo ante su aun notorio sonrojo

-me pregunto…cuando era mi boda –dijo con la mirada baja

-…es cierto... cuando es la boda?-dije riendo

-…no creo que pronto…-suspiro resignada

-Y por que no pronto? –dije confundido –Por mi mientras mas pronto mejor…

-Kai!! …-exclamo sonrojada-sabes que no puede ser pronto…si Robert nos descubre es capaz de ir por mi y matarte en el altar…

-En una semana será… -dije ignorándola- Mejor vamonos, hay mucho que planear y poco tiempo…

-Kai!...estas loco?

-Como quieres que sea… grande, pequeña? Aquí o en Inglaterra? –dije mientras encendía el auto

-…pequeña –dijo sonriendo-no necesitamos nada grande…

-No me importa si es necesario, me importa si lo quieres así…-dije sonriendo mientras tomaba camino

-…pequeña esta bien para mi Kai, solo serian los chicos y el abuelo de invitados...además el único fundamento del asunto se cumpliría…

-Enserio?

-Claro…seria tu esposa no?-dijo sonriendo

* * *

-No hagas ruido…-susurre mientras abría la puerta con sumo cuidado 

-…claro –dijo Catherine riendo bajo

Entramos sin hacer ruido encontrándonos con una graciosa escena en la sala…

- jajajaja… -rei bajo ahogando una carcajada

-Ke lindos se ven!! –exclamo Catherine con voz susurrante pero emocionada

-Oh si… esto es para una foto-dije avanzando con paso veloz a mi habitación –Sabia ke Tyson babeaba pero no creí ke tanto…

-Que cruel eres, se nota ke están muy cansados...-decía ella tras de mi

-..Me ayudaron mucho..cuando te estaba buscando –suspire mientras entrábamos a la habitación –pero aun así esa foto será material de chantaje! –rei

-…Creo que las cosas están saliendo demasiado bien-dijo ella en voz baja

-mmm por que lo crees? –dije buscando la cámara entre los cajones

-Enserio crees ke los chicos… se expondrían a ese material de chantaje?

-…Creo que cualquiera baja la guardia de vez en cuando .. además son los chicos, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces preciosa-dije tomándola de la cintura- Enserio crees que se tomarían la molestia de hacer ese teatrito para que yo intentara tomarles la foto? .. con que fin?

-…No lo se… mi mente maquiavélica esta algo adormilada, no puedo precisarlo-dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

-Tendremos que despertarla! ..te das cuenta que estamos expuestos?! –dije divertido

-Y como piensas hacerlo? –dijo ella fingiendo preocupación mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella

-Hay muchas formas de hacerlo…-dije en un ligero ronroneo antes de besarla

Y la bese…la bese como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, como si fuera la única forma de mantenerme vivo, ella no ayudaba mucho respondiéndome con la misma intensidad…y si lo pensaba mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda el suéter demasiado holgado no estaba tan mal…separe nuestros labios solo para ver su mirada chispeante, la hinchazón de sus labios luego del beso y el ligero sonrojo que la hacían ver adorable…no puede evitar besarla denuevo, mas lentamente…recorrí cada uno de sus labios…

-…K-kai ..-suspiro ella… logrando que perdiera el control y denuevo la besara con pasión impulsándonos sobre la cama…no había nada, nada que pudiera detenerme ahora…

-Catherine…yo…

-Esta bien… no quiero que pares …Te amo Kai …

-…Te amo Catherine … -dije uniendo nuestros labios denuevo

* * *

Que es?...por que?... que diferencia hay?... 

Es hora de levantarse…pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy dejando que la flojera me gane…no quiero levantarme, estoy muy cómodo…esta tibio, agradable, suave… me siento extrañamente feliz y… lleno? …

Que me paso? … que hice?...ahhhh por que cuando se esta en este estado entre dormido y despierto …en que pensar… recuerdo quien soy, como me llamo… Si!... Soy Kai Hiwatari, el hombre solitario, el mujeriego, pero soy bueno en mi trabajo no?... claro si soy un empresario excelente…ahhhh y que hice ayer… por que me siento tan bien, no me había sentido hace desde hace demasiado tiempo…

-…/hay algo aquí?…/

Había intentado moverme…pero había algo presionando mi pecho, lo extraño era que no me molestaba…era calido… un respirar comparsado al mió…

-/Un respirar…Catherine!/ pensé retirando las sabanas que cubrian su rostro

Lo recuerdo… anoche nosotros…

-Catherine…-suspire logrando que ella se moviera ligeramente

No despiertes…quédate así preciosa…

Este es no?...uno de esos momentos perfectos que quisieras se quedara, algo imposible… pero eso no impide que pueda disfrutarlo…mi adorada Catherine desnuda entre mis brazos…si me oyera me golpearía por pervertido, pero es la verdad no?...

-mmmm que hora es? –murmuro Catherine acurrucándose contra mi

-Oye! Apenas estas despertando y ya me estas incitando denuevo? –dije riendo

-De que hablas? –dijo abriendo los ojos ligeramente –AH!!

-que ocurre!? –dije viendo como se sentaba de un salto cubriéndose –C-Catherine? –agregue preocupado

-Jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara –rió – A veces eres tan ingenuo!

-…Me asustaste, creí que…-dije desviando la mirada cuando ella me interrumpió

-Que me había arrepentido? …

-..Si..

-Ah no sabia que fueras tan inseguro…-dijo divertida

-…a veces-dije sin mirarla aun

-Enserio? –dijo sorprendida -…Por que? No estuviste tan mal…aunque no soy quien para decírtelo..-dijo apenada

-…Te lastime?

-No…el dolor era normal-dijo recostándose en mi hombro –Deja de lamentarte por algo que no importa ya… por que no haces algo mas productivo?

-Que es mas productivo según tu?

-Revisar si alguien más no tomo el material de chantaje –dijo ella sonriendo

-Es cierto!...pero no, cerré la puerta con seguro antes de…-la mire a los ojos-Ese material puede esperar ahora –sonreí con malicia logrando sonrojarla

-Pervertido!

-Creo que la única pervertida incitadora aquí eres tu preciosa-dije antes de besarla

* * *

-Buen día!!! –exclamo Tyson entrando a la cocina 

-Creí que nunca despertarían –dije tomando mi café

-No es mi culpa que tu despiertes cuando sale el sol- bufo Tyson –Y que hay de desayunar?!

-Muero de hambre! –exclamo Max llegando

-…por que no vamos a desayunar!-dijo Catherine rodeando mi cuello por detrás

-CATHERINE!!!!!

Al instante ella se vio rodeada de los chicos haciéndole preguntas…las cuales contesto divertida mientras nos dirigíamos a desayunar…

* * *

-EN UNA SEMANA!!!? –gritaron los chicos sin lograr despeinarnos 

-…si…lo decidimos en la noche – dijo Catherine sonrojada

-pero, pero, pero…-dijo Tyson sorprendido

-Es muy pronto! Están locos?!.. estas…EMBARAZADA?!- grito Max

-Claro que no!!! –gritamos Catherine y yo

-Tiene razón..es imposible, considerando que ella acaba de volver –dijo Rei – Y bueno, supongo que como padrinos nos corresponderá ayudarles a arreglar todo rápidamente –sonrió

-…No nos vendría mal su ayuda-dije desviando la mirada – Así que no se queden ahí! Que no ven que queda poco tiempo! Piérdanse!

-AHHH SI, SI! Poco tiempo! –exclamo Tyson poniéndose de pie – Que clase de padrino seré si no tengo todo listo! Vamos chicos!

No podía estar más divertido viéndolos hablar y pelear por cual seria el tema de la boda, Catherine reía disimuladamente recargada en mi brazo…

-ESPEREN!! –grito Rei deteniendo todo y llevándose toda la atención – No podemos hacer nada sin las delicadas y sabias decisiones de la novia…

-Tienes razón Rei... Catherine tendrás que venir con nosotros…-dijo Max

-Si! El novio no puede ver a la novia hasta la boda!-dijo Tyson sonriendo con toque malévolo

-Pero…

-Nada de peros! –Dijo Rei poniéndose de pie –Kai no se morirá si no te ve en una semana! Verdad Kaisito? –Agrego tomando a Catherine por la muñeca para ponerla de pie

-Estas loco! Cuando mucho Catherine solo tendría que preocuparse por el vestido-dije tomándola por la otra muñeca para evitar que se la llevaran

-Ósea que si te molestaría no verla una semana?.. Por dios Kai solo es una semana! No te vas a derretir ni nada por el estilo y luego de eso será tuya el resto de tu vida-rió Rei jalando a Catherine denuevo

-..Si pero… Que hay del tiempo en que no la vi! Recién la encontré! –dije volviéndola a jalar hacia mi

-AHH me lastiman!! –se quejo ella –esta bien Kai… solo será por las tardes y tu estarás en la oficina, por lo menos no me aburriré y te veremos en la cena si?- dijo sonriéndome

-E-esta bien…-dije no muy convencido

-Si kai, hazle caso a Catherine –rió Tyson- Es la única que logra convencerte.. Como sea, vamos Catherine hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo!

Y así.. Frente a mis ojos todos se fueron llevándose a mi chica y dejándome la cuenta del restaurante…vaya amigos…

En fin, fui directo a la oficina donde trabaje como loco para apartar de mi mente esa alta traición.. Tenia demasiado atrasado.. y ni hablar lo que necesitaba adelantar para no atrasar la boda, hacer unas llamadas avisarle al abuelo de Catherine….

Llevaba horas arreglando papeles y comenzaba a hartarme… era estresante creí que jamás terminaría…pero termine!.. Por fin podía ocupar mi mente en otros asuntos…El oxigenadito ocupaba el primer lugar en mi lista, procurar que no se acercara demasiado para que no perturbara a Catherine, ella tenia que ser total y completamente feliz antes y luego de la boda y para eso tenia que revisar sus movimientos… ya había hecho las llamadas necesarias para ello y parecía que todo saldría como lo planeaba, pero nunca estaba demás ultimar detalles en lo que a ese asunto se refería no necesitaba alguna sorpresita de ultimo minuto…

Yo también tenía mucho que hacer respecto a la boda…principalmente preparar una perfecta luna de miel, un lugar lleno de romance donde Catherine se sintiera completamente relajada… Donde la tendría atada a la cama un laaaargo tiempo…donde seria mi esposa, bella y radiante como solo es ella…

-KAIIII!!!! –resonó en mi oído logrando que cayera de mi cómoda silla- por fin! En que estabas pensando! Llevo aquí horas intentando bajarte de tu nube!

-Y tu quien eres?-dije despectivamente mientras veía a la rubia frente a mi

-Que no me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en tu ultimo viaje…soy yo Roxana, no me recuerdas- dijo sonriendo mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

-…No-dije apartándola-Y no se como hizo para entrar aquí pero será mejor que salga…

-No me iré hasta que hablemos Kai Hiwatari!-dijo molesta –me prometiste matrimonio y e venido a aceptar tu oferta

-Matrimonio? Yo a usted? –dije despectivamente –Ni siquiera la recuerdo…y seria la ultima idea que cruzaría por mi cabeza

-Pero lo hiciste! Y temo decirte que tendrás que hacerlo o armare un escándalo!-dijo muy segura- Estoy embarazada…y es tu hijo!

-Como… dice? –una tercera voz se escucho en el lugar dejándome frió

-C-Catherine…-dije dejando escapar el aliento contenido

* * *

notas de la diske autora XD : 

Tarde demasiado.. lo se… y Nisikiera me gusto como quedo este capi… intentare actualizar mas rápido…

Esta vez la inspiración me llego de golpe de un horrible coraje por una fea injusticia!! Y para no quedar satisfechos también me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a quien menos quisiera!! o ahhh por eso odio cuando los maestros de ponen en su plan de yo mando y tu te callas por ke nunca tendrás la razón!!

Siento esto! Pero como se daran cuenta .. la mayoria de los capis son dependiendo a como antde de humor Xd y es ke mi humor cambiante suele ser mi fuente de inspiración!!

Próxima semana! Capitulo 10!! Voten! Catherine reaccionara como enalas novelas?!  
(se ira y mandara a Kai al diablo) O sera lo suficiente mente inteligente como para tomar la situación en sus manos! Decidanlo ustedes!! XD


	10. Mi linda muñequita

Capitulo 10

…Mí linda muñequita…

* * *

-Como...dices?

-C-Catherine…

-…Por que justamente cuando decido venir a mostrarte ciertas cosas sobre la boda pasa esto-dijo Catherine con la mirada baja

-Boda? Contigo?...jajajaja –rió la rubia-Enserio crees que Kai Hiwatari se fijaría en ti niña?...

-Yo…no…-dijo Catherine dudosa

-Claro que no! Por que habría de fijarse en ti… ósea te has visto en un espejo?- la interrumpió la rubia

-S-si ya lo e hecho –suspiro Catherine-no necesito que me lo digas…

-Bien entonces date la media vuelta y vete…-sonrió Roxana

-No…Catherine…-susurre en voz baja

-…Quizás tengas razón-dijo Catherine con tristeza

-/No…por favor…por favor no…/pensé cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Catherine…no puede…no puede dejarme, ahora no… no te das cuenta que miente…miente…no puede estar…arg!! Y si es así?... no puede!! Yo no soy tan descuidado!...o si?

-Déjame ver eso!!...-la voz de Catherine resonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-…Oye … a ti te e visto antes no?.. Por que soy distraída pero si me das unos minutos podré saber de donde te conozco…-dijo revisando un papel

-No creo que me conozcas… ni que frecuentemos los mismos lugares-sonrió la rubia

-Segura?...por que hasta tu tono de voz me suena-dijo Catherine revisando los papeles detenidamente

-Totalmente…

-mmmm…pues según esto si estas embarazada-sonrió Catherine- Lo lamento Kai…pero todavía puedes usar los preparativos para hacer tu boda con ella...

-Que dices!!? No me casare con ella!! …Principalmente como estas segura de que es mi hijo?! –dije molesto- Nisikiera estoy seguro de si la conozco!!

-Oye tu mismo decías que no recordabas a la mayoría de tu "amiguitas"-dijo Catherine para después soltar un suspiro

-…No puedo creer que no confíes en mi-dije decepcionado

-Tu no estas seguro de ti?…-dijo Catherine seria

-…No-conteste desviando la mirada

-Oye "rubia tonta"-sonrió Catherine

-A quien le llamas tonta!! –dijo molesta

-Oh perdón…solo quería saber donde conociste a Kai?

-En Francia…

-Enserio?... y según tus análisis tienes 3 meses de embarazo-dijo mostrando la hoja

-S-si…

-Kai... hace cuanto fuiste a Francia?...

-Hace unas semanas…cuando estábamos buscándote…Rei fue conmigo-dije confundido

-Antes no? –dijo Catherine sonriendo, a lo que negué-Entonces no es posible que estés embarazada de Kai…

-Quien te lo asegura! Tus suposiciones? Que el te diga eso? No seas tonta, le crees?!

La mirada de Catherine se poso en la mía…sus hechizantes ojos analizaron los míos unos segundos antes de sonreírme…

-Si le creo…además es imposible que tengas un embarazo de 3 meses… y que el bebe sea de Kai, las fechas no coinciden-dijo regresándole el papel a la rubia –Por cierto…si creías que saldría corriendo sin revisar para perder todo lo que e logrado…-agrego sonriendo- dile a papá que no me conoce como piensa…Lucy…

-…Así que me recordaste mocosa-sonrió la rubia

-Claro! Tu ultima operación de busto me costo la colección de muñecas de porcelana que el abuelo me regalo y mi brazalete…

-Ja! Deberías estar agradecida… que ibas a hacer tu con tanto dinero en juguetes-rió la rubia- Pierdes tu tiempo mocosita... en cuanto salga de aquí llamare a tu querido joven Robespiere... Seguro me recompensara muy bien por darle datos importantes sobre su adorado zafiro…siempre logro sacar algo de tu patética existencia…

-Me temo que esta vez…mi existencia no te favorecerá-dijo Catherine sonriendo

-no me digas... y que piensas hacer para detenerme…-dijo la rubia sacando su celular y marcando-Hola joven Robespiere…habla Lucy, le tengo noticias sobre nuestro querido zafiro…-sonrió

-Auxilio!!!...-grito Catherine sorprendiéndonos-Robert!! Ella me tiene secuestrada! Ayúdame!! Quiere engañarte! No le creas nada!! –le quito el teléfono para luego romperlo-…Quien es la patética ahora? –agrego noqueando a la rubia de un golpe –AH!! Siempre quise hacer eso!-festejo

-…Catherine, que fue todo eso?-dije acercándome a ella

-Kai! Encontré un vestido precioso!!-dijo colgándose de mi cuello como si nada hubiera pasado

-…deacuerdo…ahora estoy mas confundido…

-Por que?...

-Primero…creí que me dejarías después de lo que dijo... Pero…te quedaste-dije serio mientras ella se separaba de mi- Luego…me hiciste creer que no me creías para…Que ella lo creyera?-ella asintió-…y luego crear toda la historia del por que si me debías creer?

-mmmm algo así…-rió ella-…Siento lo que te hice creer… aunque podría no haberte creído… pero todo lo que e pasado no habría valido la pena…por eso me quede…después me di cuenta que conocía a esa mujer, pero no recordaba de donde… era pelirroja de ojos azules cuando la conocí…tarde un poco…

-…No importa preciosa gracias por no dejarme-dije estrechándola entre mis brazos-Creí que mi mundo se venia abajo cuando dudaste…

-Dudar?...Olvídalo! ya no te desharás de mi ni aunque te hagas pasar por muerto-dijo ella riendo- Ahora habrá que dejar a esta en un lindo lugar…para que el tonto de "mi amorcito" intente sacarle la verdad... Habrá suficiente tiempo de distracción para la boda…

-Segura que no sospechara... "nuestro amorcito"-dije divertido

-…Nop! Nunca le había pedido nada... ahora imagínate con la obsesión que tiene hacia mi, que me oiga pidiéndole auxilio por teléfono cuando me da por pérdida...-suspiro- Aunque ya hubiera sabido donde estoy con solo ese hecho se lanzara contra ella sin preguntar... Por eso debemos alejarla de aquí…

-Si… vaya! Creo que tu mente maquiavélica ya despertó! –dije mientras marcaba el teléfono- Tyson?

-"Aquí el padrino numero uno al habla!! En que te puedo ayudar compañero? …"

-Pásame a Rei... Es el mas inteligente del grupo-dije sonriendo viendo como Catherine reía

-"QUE?!... mal amigo! Y yo que te estoy ayudando con tu boda!..." "Tyson dame el teléfono!" "No molestes Max intento decirle a Kai lo mal amigo que es!" "Quiero decirle algo importante!!" "Kai habla Rei…" "No Rei!! Dame el teléfono!!..Kai! eres un mal amigo!!" "Quítate Tyson! Intento hablar!..." "No Max! Es mi turno!!" "Chicos!"

-…Chicos necesito que vengan a mi oficina lo mas rápido que puedan... es asunto de vida o muerte…-dije con seriedad

-Como digas mal amigo, estaremos ahí en un parpadeo tuyo! … para que somos buenos-dijo Tyson frente a mi escritorio hablando por el teléfono

…(sonido chafa de grillos)…(esta escena fue saltada debido a la alta violencia en ella XD)…

* * *

-Y eso es lo que paso…-dije desde mi silla detrás del escritorio 

-En un hotel de lujo…en…Francia a mas tardar mañana… y luego le mandan esta carta mi adorado prometido-dijo Catherine extendiéndola-Me tome la molestia de hacerla recortando las letras de una revista…agregándole un pedazo de mi cabello para hacerlo mas dramático…

-De donde sacas todas esas ideas!-dijo Tyson asombrado

-Es que...veía mucha televisión… además estudiaba criminología-dijo Catherine algo sonrojada

-Que!!?-gritaron los chicos al unisonido

-Por que no me lo habías contado!-dije sorprendido

-Ni Kai lo sabia?!-dijo Tyson conmocionado

-Por que les sorprende tanto!!-dijo Catherine molesta

-…Nada…es solo que no te imaginamos ejerciendo esa carrera-dijo Rei sonriendo ligeramente

-…No se preocupen, solo la estudie un semestre, papá dijo que estaba fuera de mis limites-dijo suspirando

-Bueno debido a que conoces la situación…creo que tu idea nos cubrirá por lo menos hasta después de la boda y podremos pensar que hacer con esos tipos-dije seriamente

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala, los chicos se miraban entre ellos, el ambiente de seriedad inundo rápidamente el lugar…

-Si bueno…iremos por mi vestido o no?-dijo Catherine cruzándose de brazos

-Es cierto!...Kai, solo te la enviamos para eso…Rei y yo nos llevaremos a la rubia-dijo Max levantándola-Tyson y Catherine terminen los arreglos…

-Si!...vamos Tyson! Ya tengo todo visualizado!-dijo ella tomando a Tyson por el brazo

-Kai…-dijo Tyson extendiéndome la mano

-Que? Creí que eras el padrino y que ayudarías con la boda-dije divertido

-Tienes idea de todo lo que se le ocurre a tu novia!?... Además supongo que el vestido ira por tu cuenta no?-dijo Tyson

-En realidad…-dijo Catherine llamando nuestra atención-Podría llamar al abuelo…y…

-No! Eso seria arriesgado! –dije logrando que ella hiciera un puchero mientras iba hacia mi

-Por que!?-dijo Catherine con molestia fingida hacia mi

-Por que podrían estar esperando a que lo hicieras y…-Catherine tomo el teléfono

-Abuelo?...podrías mandarme dinero?...si! es que tengo que comprar un lindo vestido de novia…-dijo Catherine al teléfono

-Olvídalo Kai… jamás te hará caso!-rió Tyson –Ella te controla!

* * *

Una semana después… 

Eso me gustaría decir! Pero los días pasaban demasiado lento…las horas eran largas sin Catherine a mi lado…y con mil ideas de mi cabeza sobre la luna de miel… tenia que entretenerme con algo así que entendí el televisor…

-**_/No se sabe que ocurrió exactamente pero las empresas keats fueron atacadas ayer por la noche…el señor keats se encuentra en terapia intensiva justo ahora, esperamos que se salve y pueda decirnos quienes lo atacaron…/_**

-Pero que!!?-dije poniéndome de pie de un salto

-**_/parece ser que no se llevaron nada…el atentado fue directo al señor keats/_**

-Demonios!-exclame apagando el televisor y lanzando el control remoto al sillón

-Kai!- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una sonriente Catherine con Tyson lleno de cajas detrás de ella- Llegamos!-agrego lanzándose sobre mi-Nos extrañaste?

-Catherine…creo que tu plan no funciono-dije con seriedad mientras la separaba de mi

-Que quieres decir con eso-dijo ella preocupada

-Atacaron a tu abuelo…-dije sorprendiéndola-esta... en terapia intensiva

-No fue Robert-dijo ella desviando la mirada y sorprendiéndonos

-quien entonces!?-dijo Tyson dejando las cajas sobre el sillón

Catherine suspiro…tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor… el noticiero que había estado viendo aun estaba ahí…

_**-/La policía nos informa que en la escena del crimen encontraron una muñeca de porcelana…es muy especial ya que solo se vendieron 200 en el mundo…/**_

-Es papá…frente al mundo yo era su muñequita, que mejor que hacérmelo saber que con mi muñeca preferida…

-Hizo todo eso para que te mostraras-dije con seriedad

-…El abuelo ya me había advertido algo así…me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no cambiara mis planes, seguir oculta es lo que me salva de sus locuras…pero el abuelo esta…

-No puedes ir –dije interrumpiéndola –es arriesgado y lo sabes

-Además si no vas será mas creíble el hecho de que estés secuestrada-dijo Tyson apoyándome

-Pero… y si…papá podría…el abuelo-dijo ella afligida

-No le hará nada preciosa-dije rodeándola por la cintura-Tu abuelo es un hombre muy fuerte, no se dejara vencer, además recuerda que era el primero en querer asistir a la boda…

-S-si…se pondrá bien…-dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

-Pero si no es así…ya veras como te va Kai Hiwatari!!- exclamo Tyson intentando imitar a Catherine

-Que tonto…yo jamás lo diría así-dijo ella viéndolo molesta

-Como lo harías entonces?-dijo Tyson sonriendo

-No quieres saberlo Tyson-rió ella

-Claro que quiero saberlo! No te preguntaría si no quisiera saber!... para imitarte mejor la próxima vez!

-Esta bien... seria algo así…-dijo Catherine girando su mirada hacia mí – Lo juras amor?-sonrió inocentemente

-jeje…Te lo juro preciosa-dije recargando mi frente en la de ella

-Eso no es un regaño!!-exclamo Tyson molesto

-No puedo regañarlo si no estoy enojada-sonrió Catherine sin apartar su mirada de la mía – Y Kai no quiere hacer nada para molestarme verdad?

-No... Todo esta bien así-dije besando ligeramente sus labios

-No puede ser!! Ustedes son pura cursilería!... de Catherine me lo esperaba pero no de ti Kai!...eres mas mandilon de lo que pensé!!

-Cuando llegue tu momento quizás descubras que ser mandilon no es tan malo como todos creen –dije sonriendo –Que les parece si vamos a cenar…yo invito…

-SI!!!-grito Tyson corriendo hacia la puerta- Rápido! El tiempo es comida!

-Que glotón eres-dijo Catherine riendo

-Bueno pequeña... tu eres algo glotona en otras cosas-le dije al oído logrando sonrojarla

-KAI!!!-grito molesta mientras yo corría hacia la puerta-Vuelve aquí Kai Hiwatari! Aun no te doi tu merecido!!-agrego yendo tras de mi

* * *

-AHHH estoy completamente satisfecho-dijo Tyson dándose unos golpes en el estomago mientras subíamos al elevador para llegar a mi departamento 

-Con todo lo que comiste no me sorprende-dijo Catherine riendo

-Es que tu no sabes cuanto come normalmente…yo si estoy sorprendido-dije suspirando

No tardamos mucho en llegar mientras Tyson nos contaba cual era su comida favorita…en cuanto la puerta se abrió Catherine y yo salimos corriendo…

-Creo que voy a vomitar!-exclamo ella riendo

-Como puedes querer vomitar si no aguantas la risa-dijo Tyson frunciendo el ceño

-Son casos de la vida- rió ella mientras entrabamos-Crees que los chicos ya hayan llamado?

-Hace un rato lo hicieron-dijo una cuarta voz que logro que Catherine se aferrara a mi espalda de un salto-Por fin te encontré…mi querida muñequita…

-P-a-pá…-murmuro Catherine con voz ahogada

-Vamos muñequita…ven conmigo ahora y todo estará bien-dijo el hombre sonriendo

Catherine sujeto fuertemente sus manos a mi camisa y negó lentamente…el hombre extendió su mano y ella volvió a negar con mas fuerza…

-Catherine-dijo el hombre autoritariamente-Ya no es una pregunta... es una orden!

-No quiero…-dijo ella en voz baja

-Como dices?

-No quiero!!-exclamo ella saliendo de detrás de mi

-No me levantes la voz mocosa maleducada!!-grito el hombre molesto-No tienes anda que hacer aquí! Ya te divertiste ahora vendrás conmigo! Y te casaras con Robespiere como ya estaba acordado!

-No voy a ir contigo…-dijo ella con voz lenta y temerosa

-CUANOD DIGO QUE VIENES CONMIGO Y QUE ES UNA ORDEN TU QUE DICES?!-grito el hombre

-…s-si papá como tu digas…

-Y SI TE DIGO QUE VAS A CASARTE CON ROBESPIERE Y DESPUES HARAS LO QUE EL TE DIGA TU QUE DICES?!

- …s-s-si papá como tu digas…

-PERFECTO!...NO VUELVAS A HACER UNA DE TUS IDIOTECES NIÑA O TE VA A IR BASTANTE MAL… Y PEOR SI ARRUINAS MI NEGOCIO, ENTENDIDO?

-Lo siento papá…-dijo Catherine sollozando-pero no iré contigo…

El hombre enfureció más y se abalanzo sobre Catherine, sin embargo….

-K-kai!-dijo ella sorprendida

-No se atreva a tocarla-le dije al hombre mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella-Tyson ... Llama a la policía-dije lanzándole mi celular

-El pequeño inconveniente...es que no se hablar ruso-rió Tyson

-Dame!-dijo Catherine arrebatándole el teléfono

-Que haces!? Niña estupida estupida!!-exclamo el padre poniéndose de pie

-Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo…-dijo ella marcando el número

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido y apenas y lo pude captar hasta que vi al tipo sobre ella intentando asfixiarla…

-ERES UNA MALA HIJA! UNA IDIOTA!...NOS CONSEGUI UN FUTURO BRILLANTE Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS!!

-n-no r-respiro…s-suéltame-murmuró ella intentando alejarlo

Tyson tomo al tipo por el cuello noqueándolo mientras yo levantaba a Catherine ligeramente…

-Preciosa, háblame, estas bien-dije preocupado

-Idiota…si no hubiera…estado conciente… pudiste romperme el cuello-dijo elle recuperando el aliento

-Lo siento-dije sonriendo-que bueno que no estabas inconciente…

-S-si…-dijo empezando a toser-Lla-llama a la…policía…

-Segura?-dije y ella asintió

-Solo procura que no se ponga en contacto con…

-Si lo se…-dije marcando

* * *

-Un problema menos entonces -dijo Rei acomodando unas cajas 

-Si…todo toma calma denuevo…-dije suspirando

-Lastima que la boda se pospuso-rió Rei- pero ve el lado positivo…

-Cual es el lado positivo?

-En 3 semanas más estarás casado-dijo riendo

-Que consuelo- dije con elocuencia

Luego de todos los tramites, el padre de Catherine fue encarcelado y con la mayor discreción que fue posible…la semana había pasado pero no hubo oportunidad de boda pues el abuelo de Catherine aun no se recuperaba y teníamos dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco…así que 3 semanas mas…casi el mes…

- **_/ quizás tengas una linda noticia…/_**rió **_Dranzer /muchas cosas pueden pasar en 3 semanas/_**

-una linda noticia?...bah! que puede haber de lindo fuera de no ver a Catherine, escuchar a los idiotas, trabajar y estar revisando que Robespiere no descubra nuestro "plan" –dije frunciendo el ceño recibiendo de respuesta la risa de Dranzer

-Con quien hablas Kai?-dijo Rei confundido

-Con Dranzer! Con quien más hablaría-dije de golpe

-jajajaja! Yo creí que ya no te interesaban esas cosas- rió Rei- Que no escuchabas a Dranzer…

-Bueno…el amor puede volverte loco-dije sonriendo

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Mmmm Se me paso… sorry, su pudiera controlar la vida todo seria mas facil -.-

En fin, espero les guste este capi XD…dedicado a mis amigas Denise y Rox! Y un poco al Pansho pero casi nada eh? XD

Grax a kienes se molestaron en dejarme review por el capi anterior… y espero no haberme tardado tanto…ai les va este XD

No estoy segura de cuando actualice denuevo pero intentare que sea pronto!


	11. Mia

Capitulo 11

Mía

* * *

Todos corren… por que?... el simple hecho de que es tarde… pero tarde para que?... todo a mi alrededor es tan irreal…

-La tierra a Kai!!!...que esperas para cambiarte!!!? – me grito Tyson desde la puerta

-Creo que cambio de opinión y ya no quiere casarse… no importa conseguimos el reemplazo del novio con facilidad no? – rió Max

Boda?... si eso era…era tarde para la…boda…

-BODA?!... fuera de aquí tengo que cambiarme!- grite cerrándoles la puerta en la cara

Me quede dormido, el día de mi propia boda! Por la que llevo semanas esperando!... y todo por culpa de los "padrinos" …

/Flash back/

Nos hallábamos sentados en la sala, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando a Tyson se le ocurrió una brillante idea…

-Oye Kai, y no habrá despedida de soltero? –dijo Tyson sonriendo con picardía

-No…

-Ahhh? No seas aguafiestas!... Catherine no esta, podemos salir a divertirnos… Noche de chicos!! –rió Tyson

-Kai se nos va del mundo de los solteros… debemos despedirlo como se merece!-dijo Max sonriendo

-Solo digan… Adiós Kai…no necesito mas-dije encendiendo la televisión

Lo siguiente fue lo peor… los chicos se sonrieron entre si y al los segundo me llevaban a rastras fuera del departamento…fue una larga noche de cervezas, fiesta y recuerdos de la infancia…

-Kai…nos alegra que te cases con alguien como Catherine –sonrió Rei – Brindemos por ello!

-Por el futuro papa!!-rió Tyson levantando su botella

-Que?!.. .es muy pronto para eso!-dije escandalizado

-Por favor! Que tiene de malo…no te gustaría ver a un Kai en miniatura – dijo Rei con seriedad – Seria interesante… o una Catherine en miniatura, no chicos?

Una Catherine en miniatura?... la imagen vino a mi cabeza, una pequeña de hermosos ojos como los de su madre diciéndome "papi"…no era tan malo, aunque tampoco sonaba tan malo la idea de un niño…un hijo mío y de Catherine…

-Será mejor irnos ya... Mañana nos será difícil despertar –dijo Rei

/Fin Flash back/

Y parece que así fue…intentaba anudar mi corbata lo mas rápido que podía pero siempre perdía el control de mis manos…los nervios era algo en lo que normal mente no me preocupaba pues nunca los tenia…y rayos! Ya comprendía por que las personas sufrían por ellos…

-Me permites ayudarte hijo? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-S-señor keats- dije sorprendido al ver al hombre en silla de ruedas

-Me temo que tendrás que inclinarte-sonrió mientras hacia lo pedido por el – Catherine esta muy nerviosa- dijo ganando mi total atención

-Bueno todos lo estamos-dije suspirando

-Normalmente solo los novios son los nerviosos-rió el con ligereza-Listo!

-Gracias –dije acomodando el nudo

-No estés nervioso muchacho… mi niña esta muy enamorada de ti…no creo que te deje en el altar

-Lo se –dije sonriendo- pero…no quiero que nada salga mal…

-Nada saldrá mal, ya veras que no…ahora vete, el novio debe llegar antes que la novia…-sonrió

-Si –dije dirigiéndome a la puerta- Señor keats…

-Dime…

-Gracias –sonreí

-Para que estamos los abuelos-dijo el sin dejar de sonreír –Te veo en la iglesia…

-Allá te veo… abuelo

* * *

La iglesia estaba mas tranquila que el apartamento, y claro que sabia por que…Tyson y los chicos aun no llegaban, me adelante…aun necesitaba estar solo, tenia que pensar…

Todo cambiaria drásticamente en mi vida, creía estar seguro de que quería esos cambios pero algo me hacia dudar, quizás eran los nervios…El conocer a Catherine me cambio completamente, su imagen llego a mi…como seria mi vida al lado de esa chica? La conozco lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella? La amo lo suficiente?...

Mi vida no había sido "perfecta"...que me hacia creer que podría ser feliz…el conocer a una chica que es diferente a las que solía tratar no da por resultado que junto a ella seré feliz o si?...podrá alguien como yo hacer feliz a alguien como ella?...

-Kai! Creímos que habías huido!-dijo Tyson riendo

-No…

-Será mejor que entres, Catherine ya viene y es hora de empezar-dijo Rei señalando la entrada

-Si- dije entrando a la iglesia-Me pregunto que pensara ella…

No tardo mucho para que la música llegara a mis oídos… Catherine había entrado, mi vista se dirigió al pasillo…allí estaba ella, completamente hermosa, sonriéndome…sin pensarlo me dirigí a ella sorprendiendo a mas de uno… tomándole entre mis brazos uní nuestros labios…

-Disculpen… aun no llego a esa parte-dijo el padre tosiendo ligeramente

-L-lo siento –dije algo apenado

-No tienes remedio –dijo Catherine riendo

-Será mejor que vayan a sus lugares –dijo el abuelo sonriendo

Ella tomo mi brazo sin duda, me miro extrañada al ver que yo no reaccionaba…suspire ligeramente y avanzamos al altar…

-Kai Hiwatari…aceptas a Catherine Keats como tu esposa para amarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el padre sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-…eh...-dije mirando a Catherine- … Claro que si-sonreí

-Y tu Catherine Keats aceptas a Kai Hiwatari como tu esposo…

Ella se veía tan segura…no había duda en su mirada…realmente quería estar conmigo…por que dudaba entonces?... es que no estaba seguro que alguna vez tuviera algo bueno en mi vida y no quería que esto no fuera de verdad…

-Si… si acepto-dijo ella sonriendo girando su rostro hacia mí

-Pues… los declaro.. Marido y mujer-sonrió el padre- Ahora si… pueden besar a la novia

Los ojos de Catherine chispearon haciendo que riera con ligereza antes de inclinarme hacia ella…los aplausos y los gritos estallaron de golpe…

-Vivan los novios!!!-gritaban todos cuando salimos de la iglesia

-Que harán ahora? –dijo Tyson picadamente

-Ir al registro civil-dije sonriendo

-Que?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Si, tenemos que ser marido y mujer con todas las de la ley para luego irnos de luna de miel, verdad amor?

-Este… si-sonrió ella

-Felicidades Catherine, oficialmente esta loco por ti-dijo Tyson con solemnidad

* * *

-Firme aquí y aquí-señalo el hombre a Catherine

-Ya esta –dijo ella entregándole la pluma

-Felicidades…ante la Ley, los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el hombre sonriendo

-y puedo besarte?-dije provocando la risa de Catherine la cual fue silenciada cuando unimos nuestros labios

-Ya nos vamos?-dijo ella mientras avanzábamos a la salida

-Si, directo al aeropuerto, el avión debe estarnos esperando-dije tomando su mano

-Espera!-dijo ella jalándome a una habitación

-jajajaja Catherine aquí no …-su expresión me hizo callar- Que ocurre? –dije al ver que se dirigía a la ventana

-Están aquí…

-Que? Quienes?-dije viendo hacia donde ella veía

-…Me encontró…Oh Kai! Como saldremos?!-dijo abrazándome asustada

-Tranquila-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo- Saldremos … solo tenemos que …

-Tengo una idea!-sonrió ella

* * *

-Estas segura de esto funcionara?-dije molesto

-Te aprieta? –dijo ella acomodándose la corbata

Si… esa fue la grandiosa idea… cambiar de "sexo" … yo llevaba el vestido de novia, algo suelto por que obviamente no tenía la talla de Catherine y ella llevaba mi traje…

-Ahora recuerda…caminaras de rodillas y tu voz será "aguda"-dijo ella acomodándose el "bigote"

-Y la tuya grave-dije arrodillándome-Vamos querido!-exclame riendo cual chica

-Seguro linda-rió ella agravando su voz

Salimos fácilmente del lugar… todos nos miraban raro pero igual nos dejaban pasar, llegamos al auto… un pequeño inconveniente…

-Sube linda-dijo "Catherine"

-Eso intento amor pero es que el vestido…-dije riendo tontamente-Seria mas fácil si yo conduzco

-Esta bien…pero solo esta vez…-dijo ayudándome a subir

-Listo amor sube-dije encendiendo el auto

-Disculpe señor…-note como Catherine se tenso sin lograr subir

-Si?-dijo con su voz grabe pero sin girarse

-Podría decirme la hora? – dijo el rubio tras

-Lo lamento no tengo reloj –dijo ella aun tensa

-Una ultima cosa…-dijo tomándola por el brazo- Se acaban de casar no?

-Así es-dije riendo cual chica

-…No vieron a una hermosa chica de ojos zafiros por aquí?

-E visto a muchas chicas hoy –rió Catherine con su voz grave aun sin mirarlo –El día de hoy hubo muchas bodas, verdad querida?

-Si, nos copiaron la idea- dije suspirando –Es tarde… debemos irnos, lamentamos no poder ayudarlo joven…-agregue encendiendo el auto

-No importa…la encontrare pronto –sonrió el rubio – Una ultima cosa…nos hemos visto antes? Su cara me es familiar…-comento analizando a Catherine

-N-no.. No lo creo, lo habría reconocido ya –dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Pero si ni siquiera me ha mirado? –rió el rubio- Vamos hombre.. si no muerdo…

-Es que…-Catherine me miro asustada- Ya debemos irnos, el avión nos dejara…

-A que le tiene miedo –dijo el rubio con seriedad

-No le tengo miedo…es solo que lo encuentro innecesario…

El rubio tomo a Catherine por la barbilla e inmediatamente ella cerro los ojos con fuerza…el la sacudió con algo de fuerza…

-Vaya, vaya… aun sigues teniendo unas interesantes ideas…mí adorado zafiro –sonrió el – A donde ibas exactamente vestida así? –agrego molesto

-Voy…que te importa!! –exclamo ella dándole un pisotón y subiendo al auto de un salto- Vamonos!! –me grito e inmediatamente acelere

Llegamos rápidamente al aeropuerto y ella prácticamente me llevo jalando al interior, estaba asustada eso podía notarse desde lejos…repetía mil veces que ya venían, se movía inquieta mientras esperaba a que arreglara todo para salir…todos nos miraban raro debido a nuestros vestuarios pero ella parecía no notarlo, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos…se sentó en una banca y suspiro intentando calmarse…me acerque a ella una vez que tuve todo listo…

-Es hora de irnos…-le dije al oído logrando que se pusiera de pie de un salto

-No me asustes así!!!!-grito al borde de las lagrimas

-Catherine…-susurre abrazándola- Todo estará bien…vamonos-agregue tomándola en brazos para irnos

* * *

Una vez en el avión pareció tranquilizarse, y aun más cuando este comenzó a elevarse…una vez que nos instalamos, que me quite ese incomodo vestido me dispuse a leer algunos documentos que llevaba conmigo mientras Catherine se cambiaba…vi de reojo que se acercaba a mí con la mirada baja…

-Que te pasa?-dije analizando su mirada

-Lo siento…creo que exagere con mi "alteración"-dijo sentándose junto a mi –No te enojaste conmigo?

-Un poco…-dije suspirando-Me decepciono que… no confiaras en que te protegería…-agregue sorprendiéndola

-Yo…-desvió la mirada- Soy algo idiota no crees?...seré muy mala esposa…

-No creo…-dije sonriendo ligeramente-Solo…piensa que siempre estaré a tu lado, y que nadie te hará daño nunca mas amor…

-No quiero que te dañen tampoco Kai- dijo ella abrazándome acto al cual correspondí –si te pasa algo me muero…

-Estaré bien…debo estarlo si quiero que tu lo estés no?-dije logrando que ella sonriera-Será mejor que descansemos un rato, demasiadas emociones para un día…-ella asintió acurrucándose entre mis brazos

Una vida feliz no sonaba tan mal…una vida que nadie me impediría vivir por fin…

* * *

-"Señor Hiwatari, estamos aterrizando…abrochen sus cinturones por favor"

-Catherine, despierta, llegamos –le dije suavemente al oído

-Por que me pides algo tan feo-murmuro abriendo un ojo

-Que es feo?-dije sonriendo

-Este es un bonito sueño, no quiero despertar y que tu te conviertas en mi almohada-dijo riendo con ligereza

-Creo que no me convertiré en una... por ahora-dije logrando detener su risa-Es broma!-sonreí antes de besarla y colocarle el cinturón para repetir la acción conmigo- Los sueños son mas bonitos si son tu realidad no crees?...

Estaba amaneciendo cuando aterrizamos, bajamos del avión aun algo soñolientos, aunque Catherine no tardo en despabilarse, bajo los escalones emocionada al descubrir que era Paris donde seria la primera parte de nuestra luna de miel…

-Que?... iremos a mas lugares? –dijo confundida

-Si, tú decidirás el siguiente- sonreí

-Me temo que no irán a ningún lado…-dijo una voz familiar a nuestras espaldas- Ven aquí Catherine…

-Robespiere-dije arrastrando las palabras-Ella no ira a ningún lado contigo, es mi esposa…

-Si lo se…pero eso es fácil de solucionar-sonrió sacando un arma y apuntándola hacia mi-Hasta que la muerte los separe no?

-NO!-exclamo Catherine asustada-No le hagas daño…por favor, te lo suplico…

-Como puedes suplicarme por este!-grito Robespiere molesto-Solo por el hecho de casarte con el me has traicionado! No mereces nada de mi!-agrego prepararon el arma para disparar mientras sus hombres se colocaban tras el repitiendo su acción

-Por favor…no le hagas daño-repitió ella sollozante-Haré lo que me pidas…

-Perfecto…ven aquí-dijo el extendiéndole su mano

-Catherine, no lo hagas, no – murmuré

-No puedo estar bien…si tu no estas bien-contesto ella en voz baja –Te amo Kai…-dijo antes de avanzar hacia el rubio

El sonido de un disparo sonó por todo el lugar seguido del grito de Catherine…caí de rodillas con pesadez sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de mi pecho….

-KAII!! –grito Catherine intentando ir hacia mi

-Te lo dije mil veces mi adorado zafiro –dijo Robespiere aferrándola a el por la cintura- Eres y serás siempre…. Mía…

-No!!-grito Catherine intentando soltarse de su agarre

-Vamonos de aquí!-exclamo Robespiere

-Ca-therine…

Mi visión se obscurecía…la única escena frente a mis ojos era ella…Catherine lloraba intentando inútilmente golpear a los hombres que la arrastraban hacia uno de los autos negros…pedía ayuda…gritaba mi nombre…

-Señor Hiwatari!... mi dios! Rápido una ambulancia!...Tranquilo señor, la ambulancia ya viene…

El piloto hablaba pero… mis parpados eran tan pesados…tenia sueño, quizás un lindo sueño… una vida feliz que no tendría despertar…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Sorry!! Los exámenes finales y la graduación me agobian!! Demasiados pendientes me cortan la inspiración!.. pero creo que quedo… espero…ojala les guste me esmere en hacerlo…aber si kedo …

Gracias a todos por los reviews! En el próximo capi espero poder agradecer por cada uno! Mas bien prometeré hacerlo!

Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!

Atte. Marinnechan


	12. Despertar

Despertar…

* * *

-_**/Kai… Kai… despierta…despierta…/**_

-Que?..- murmure confundido

-_**/QUE TE DESPIERTES!!!/**_

-Ya, ya!! Estoy despierto!- exclame asustado

-_**/No.. No estas despierto…/ **_

-Dra….Dra…Dra…

-_**/Ya destrabate!/dijo mi fénix fastidiado**_

Dranzer estaba frente a mí… frente a mí!!!...mire a mi alrededor, por que decía que estaba dormido? Todo era tan real, estaba en mi recamara, Catherine aun dormía placidamente junto a mi…

-Como es que puedo verte denuevo así?-dije señalándolo

-_**/Que no lo entiendes?... llevo tiempo intentando hablarte y no me escuchabas?!... no notas nada raro a tu alrededor?/**_

Mire denuevo analizando todo…para después negarle a Dranzer que suspiro con desgano…

-_**/Te mostrare…/dijo agitando sus alas creando una fuerte ventisca que borro todo a mi alrededor haciéndome caer de lo que creía era mi cama…**_

-Pero que?!! .. y Catherine!? Que le hiciste a Catherine?!!-grite molesto

-_**/No ves?! .. No era real!... estas dormido… DOR-MI-DO/ exclamo /Según escuche de tus amigos estas en algo llamado... "coma"... una especie de enfermedad o algo así…/**_

-QUE?!-grite mas que sorprendido- Que tengo que hacer para despertar?

-_**/Pues…despertar?.../**_

-Y como hago eso?!

-_**/Como haces para despertarte?.../ dijo antes de desaparecer**_

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –grite levantándome de golpe –Donde.. Donde estoy?

-Despertó?... Doctor!! El señor Hiwatari despertó?!-grito una mujer de blanco

Al parecer me hallaba en un hospital…me dolían los ojos y sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, por lo que me tuve que recostar en cuanto sentí un mareo, no paso mucho para que el que parecía el doctor entrara a la habitación…

-Señor Hiwatari? …-me llamo el hombre mientras me tomaba la presión y me revisaba tolos los reflejos y eso que hacen los doctores –Como se siente?

-Entumecido…me duelen los ojos…

-Es normal…ha estado en coma los últimos 6 meses… -dijo el doctor quitado de la pena

-SEIS MESES?!!! –grite sorprendido- y mi esposa?!

-Esposa?...-dijo el hombre confundido- los únicos que han estado al pendiente de usted han sido sus amigos y su asistente señor…

-Pues llámelos!!

-S-si... ya no deben tardar los llamaron desde que supimos que despertó-dijo la enfermera algo asustada

Suspire intentando relajarme…ya recordaba… ese…ese…Roberspiere, se llevo a Catherine…

-El… debe creer que morí…-analice en voz baja

-Catherine también debe creerlo- dijo otra voz que llamo mi atención

-Kai!!!- chillo Tyson lanzándose a abrazarme –Creí que ya no despertarías compañero!

-Chicos…-dije sonriendo con ligereza- Tyson ya suéltame!!!

-ayy!! Es que te extrañe!

-Déjate de estupideces… saben donde esta Catherine?-dije con seriedad

-Si…es difícil no saberlo…se "casó" con Robespiere…-suspiro Rei

-…entiendo..-dije tristemente

-La mala noticia es que..Esta embarazada…-dijo Tyson

-Que?!!... Se atrevió a tocarla?!!... Matare a ese imbecil!!!-grite molesto

-No estamos seguros si la toco pero…al parecer a Robespiere no le agrado la idea del embarazo auque lo disimula frente a todos…-dijo Rei serio

-Yo digo que es tuyo Kai…-dijo Tyson sonriendo- A Catherine se le ilumino el rostro desde que se entero…

-Pero… Robespiere no le ha hecho nada?-dije preocupado

-No lo sabemos…nadie se le puede acercar …-dijo Rei- Pero ahora que despertaste ,te ayudaremos a recuperarla…

-Gracias chicos…

* * *

Tarde un mes en recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo…. Todo me era extraño, el mundo parecía verse diferente desde que desperté… gracias a mi asistente la compañía se mantuvo, merecía un aumento por su muestra de lealtad…

En fin… retome el control sobre todo, y con ayuda de mis fuentes, mis amigos, el abuelo que se sorprendió mucho de saberme vivo y prometió guardar el secreto y ayudarme…

Rápidamente estuvo todo listo e inmediatamente nos trasladamos a Inglaterra…

-Kai… el padre de Catherine…esta libre-dijo Rei

-Que?!...Robespiere…-suspire

-Si…ella debe estar bajo una fuerte presión psicológica ahora…

-Chicos!!-grito Tyson llegando-buenas noticias!...Catherine salio sola de compras!

-Sola?-dijimos Rei y yo sorprendidos

-Pues... lleva como veinte guardaespaldas… pero va sola-sonrió como niño pequeño

-…habrá que distraerlos-sonrió Rei

-Vamos! –dije saliendo seguido de los chicos

* * *

Nos dirigimos a una especie de centro comercial…y no fue difícil encontrarla considerando que estaba rodeada por más de veinte tipos vestidos de negro…

Estaba frente al aparador de una tienda de maternidad…su estomago ya estaba bastante grande, me entristecía la idea de no haber estado con ella cuando empezaron los síntomas, de no estarlo en ese momento comprándole ese vestido que analizaba de no besarla y decirle lo hermosa que lucia….

-Oye la maternidad le cayo bastante bien…-dijo Tyson

-Se ve ojerosa…-dijo Rei

-Hablaremos de eso cuando la saquemos de aquí…ya saben que hacer, a sus posiciones!-dije avanzando en sentido contrario al de ellos

Tyson se acerco hacia Catherine con una cámara…los hombres inmediatamente le bloquearon el camino…

-Hey!! Que no ven que intento ganarme la vida?-exclamo Tyson sonriendo –Señora sonría!! –exclamo tomándole una foto a una sorprendida Catherine para luego guiñarle el ojo y salir corriendo

-No se queden ahí!! Atrápenlo!! –dijo Catherine frunciendo el ceño y al instante alrededor de cinco hombres fueron tras el

-Tranquila señora ellos lo atraparan-le dijo el que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón ella asintió regresando su vista al vestido

-Señora! Le molestaría darme una entrevista!!-sonrió Rei acercándose pero al igual que Tyson sin conseguirlo

-Estoy harta!!-exclamo Catherine Quínenlo de mi vista! Estaré adentro!- dijo entrando a la tienda con dos hombres tras ella mientras los demás iban tras Rei

-Perfecto!... parece que entendiste el plan preciosa-murmure para mi mientras entraba a la tienda-Quedan dos…-dije acercándome a ellos-Disculpen…afuera un hombre vestido como ustedes me dijo que les dijera que los necesitaban…

Se miraron entre ellos confundidos… pero inmediatamente después salieron a paso veloz…Plan completado!...unos guardaespaldas bastante ineptos, nunca pensare en contratarlos….

-Catherine? –dije llamando al probador

Su cabeza se asomo…me miro bastante asombrada mientras se acercaba a mi a paso lento sujetando su barriga a modo de protección…

-Kai…estas…-fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse

-Rayos… esto no era parte del plan-dije tomándola en brazos-Subiste de peso…-murmure saliendo del lugar con la mirada de la tienda entera sobre nosotros-Esta bien suele pasarle…-sonreí

Me dirigí al auto… Rei y Tyson ya me esperaban ahí algo ansiosos, me ayudaron a acomodarla…

-Alto ahí!!!... Señora Robespiere!!! –grito uno de los tipos de negro

-Rápido!! Vamonos!!! –dijo Tyson

Encendí el auto y nos alejamos de ellos.. pero no podíamos cantar victoria aun…

-Hicieron lo que les dije? –exclame tomando una curva

-Si! Quitamos las placas del auto y todo tipo de cosa que pueda identificarnos-dijo Rei

-Es ahí Kai!.. ahí estacione el otro auto!! –exclamo Tyson e inmediata mente me detuve

Bajamos apresurados… Rei se puso una peluca rubia y Tyson una negra se cambiaron las camisas mientras yo subía a Catherine al la parte trasera del otro auto…luego de acomodarnos nos cubrí con una manta y Rei tomo el volante con Tyson de copiloto…

-A donde iremos Kai?.. por que dejamos esa parte hasta el final recuerdas? –dijo Tyson

-A un hotel…uno 5 estrellas, el jamás esperaría eso…-dije levantando un poco la manta

-Catherine esta bien? –dijo Rei sin quitar la vista del camino

-Se desmayo cuando me vio- dije suspirando

-Atención! Guardaespaldas a las tres! –exclamo Tyson e inmediatamente baje la manta

Luego de un rato el auto se detuvo…Tyson rió divertido…

-Eso si que fue emocionante!.. deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido!

-Podrías callarte? –dijo Rei –Aun no salgas Kai…siguen aquí…

-Por que no vamos a comer algo.. eso se vería muy normal no? –dijo Tyson

-Es una buena idea… cuando cambie el semáforo iremos a Mcdonals-dijo Rei –Así no sospecharan de nosotros…

* * *

-Quiero… una cajita feliz!!-exclamo Tyson

-El paquete dos para mi- dijo Rei

-Yo quiero el paquete tres!! –dijo una voz junto a mi

-Ya te despertaste? –dije sonriendo

-Ahora no Kai...tenemos hambre, luego del susto que nos metiste merecemos comer-dijo Catherine sin mirarme y asomándose por la manta –Que el refresco sea de naranja!

Luego de que Rei pidiera las órdenes y de que tuviera que darles el dinero, nos dirigimos al hotel…según dijo Rei cuando vieron que iban hacia Mcdonals dejaron de seguirlos.. .por lo que pudimos respirar tranquilos y salir de debajo de la manta para que Catherine comiera a gusto…

* * *

-Listo…tengo las llaves-dijo Rei acercándose

-Enserio tengo que llevar estos lente y esta fea cachucha?-dijo Catherine –Me marea!

-Eres demasiado conocida…y nadie debe saber que estas aquí –dijo Rei tranquilizándola

Y es que nisiquiera me miraba!! .. no se había querido acercar a mí ni hablarme…solo con los chicos…Rei ya me había dicho que ella me había creído muerto todos esos meses, verme denuevo y en esas circunstancias…el desmayo me había dejado muy claro lo impactarte que fue…

Lo que aun rondaba por mi cabeza era lo del bebe…era mío?...Reobespiere la había tocado?...por que si era mío como es que Robespiere no se deshizo de el…o será que es de Robespiere y por eso es que no me mira?...

-Kai! Despierta o te iras con el elevador! –dijo Tyson riendo

Salí del elevador rápidamente…mientras avanzábamos hacia la habitación mi vista se centro en Catherine, quien al darse cuenta me miro de reojo para luego girarse algo asustada…mi furia aumento en ese momento…Por que!!!??

-Vamos, entren ahí tortolitos! –sonrió Tyson

-Eh? –dijo Catherine confundida girando su vista hacia el y Rei al tiempo que estos cerraban la puerta tras de mi despidiéndose sonrientes

-Creo que hay mucho de que hablar…-dije fríamente

-De…De que quieres hablar Kai-dijo temerosa mientras retrocedía con lentitud

-Para empezar.. dime por que me huyes?...-dije con algo de molestia

-Tengo… miedo –confeso desviando la mirada

-Me tienes miedo? –dije riendo

-Creí que estabas muerto…

-No me digas…hiciste tu vida por que creíste que morí… y te olvidaste de mi… -dije cortante-Es eso?!...amas a Robespiere y le darás un hijo?!!- exclame molesto

-…Eso…es lo que todos creen…-dijo ella

-Eso es lo que creen?.. eso es.. la verdad? –dije molesto –Creo que cometí un error al traerte conmigo…llamare a Robespiere- tome el teléfono

-No! –exclamo ella quitándome la bocina y colgando- No lo llames!

-Que no quiere volver con tu amado? Con el padre de tu bebe? –dije molesto

-Por dios Kai!! Como puedes ser tan idiota!!-exclamo ella molesta sorprendiéndome- tienes que hacerme reaccionar llegando a los extremos!!?

-Reaccionar?...ni que estuvieras en algún tipo de trance? –dije cruzándome de brazos

-Escucha…Me llevo, me dijo que habías muerto… no volví a saber de ti en meses!!...no quería creerlo pero no venias por mi!!-exclamo liberando un ligero sollozo-tenia miedo…el saco a papa de la cárcel y luego…tuve que casarme con el- lloro cubriendo su rostro – Me violo!!-grito antes de caer de rodillas y estallando en llanto

-Catherine…-dije sorprendido

Lo suponía …me gire e inmediatamente estrelle mi puño contra la pared…matare a ese… ese…maldito!! Como se atrevió…

-Kai…-murmuro ella llamando mi atención –Todos creen…hip…que el bebe hip…tiene 5 meses…hip hip….

-Y … los tiene?-dije sujetándola por la cintura con delicadeza fijando mi vista en su vientre

-Bueno…comencé a marearme y tener nauseas…desde antes de nuestra boda-dijo controlando un poco sus hipidos y sollozos

-Eso quiere decir que…? –dije emocionado

-Quería decírtelo cuando llegáramos al hotel- dijo estallando en llanto mientras me abrazaba

-Oh dios! Ya no importa!-dije sonriendo mientras la estrechaba- Ese estupido de Robespiere pagara! Eso te lo juro…nuestro bebe …dios! Un hijo!-corrí hacia la puerta- Tyson! Rei!!

Los chicos entraron extrañados mientras me veían regresar junto a Catherine y acariciar su vientre, cerraron la puerta tras ellos…

-Que te pasa? Te volviste loco? –dijo Tyson extrañado

-Voy a ser papa!! –reí girándome hacia ellos

-Que voy a ser tío?.. oíste Rei! Voy a ser tío!!-festejo Tyson provocando la risa de Catherine

-Vamos a ser tíos-dijo Rei sonriendo

-No te preocupes Catherine.. yo cuidare del bebe cuando tu y Kai salgan de fiesta!-sonrió Tyson

-Yo le compro la cuna!-dijo Rei-Y seré el tío preferido

-Que? El único tío preferido aquí seré yo!-dijo Tyson molesto

-Chicos tranquilos… aun queda algo de tiempo-dijo Catherine- Los extrañe saben?...

-Sip! Suelo causar esa impresión en la gente.. soy taaaan entrañable-dijo Tyson con pose galante

-Claro-dijimos Rei y yo con burla

-Aun no podemos tranquilizarnos chicos…quedan dos asuntos pendientes-dijo Rei

-Yo cuido a Catherine!-dijo Tyson-Soy el experto en glotonería!

-Me estas diciendo glotona?-dijo Catherine sorprendida

-Estarás de pelota un tiempo no?-dijo Tyson sonriendo

-Pe-Pelota?...buuuuuaaaaaaaaa soy una pelota buaaaaaaaaaaa …

-Tyson!!!-lo regaño Rei –Que no sabes que esta muy sensible por el embarazo! Eso es lo último que debes decirle a una embarazada!!

-Tranquila preciosa…-dije estrechándola

-Tu crees que estoy gorda Kai? –dijo abrazándome

-Para nada… Eres aun mas hermosa de lo que eras –dije logrando que sonriera

-Si, no te preocupes…no te dejara por que sabe lo que pesas y ya no puede devolverte!-rió Tyson haciendo que comenzara el llanto denuevo-Que?! –dijo al ver que Rei y yo lo mirábamos fulminantemente-Esta bien me callare…

-Catherine…no le hagas caso a Tyson solo lo dice para molestarte…

-Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa no si estoy gorda!! Lo estoy que no ves?!! Buaaaaaaaaaaa los hombres no quieren a las chicas gordas!! Buaaaaaaaaaaa Kai ya no me va a querer!!!

-Catheriiiineee…quieres un delicioso chocolate-dijo Rei mostrando la barra

-Chocolate!! Siiiii!!! –exclamo ella cual niña recibiendo el chocolate y comenzando a comerlo felizmente

-Decidido…Rei cuidara de Catherine-dije suspirando

-Que?!... pero siempre te quejas de que arruino los planes!-dijo Tyson

-Demonios! Es cierto…-dije-No vuelvas a hacerla llorar!

-Pero yo no se que…Oh! Ya se! Jugaremos nintendo y veremos televisión!-sonrió Tyson mientras Catherine aplaudía gustosa ante la idea

-Amor, pórtate bien…no salgas de aquí y si Tyson te dice algo feo… golpealo-dije besándola con ligereza en los labios

-Sipi! Me portare bien y golpeare a Tyson-rió ella -Estarás bien?

-Volveré…te lo prometo…

-volverás bien y pronto?...

-Si, volveré bien y pronto…y después haremos lo que tú quieras…

-Lo que yo quiera?-sonrió con malicia

-Ja! Si lo que tu quieras-dije volviendo a besarla

-Nos vamos futuro papi?-dijo Rei desde la puerta

Paso uno…poner asalvo a Catherine…paso dos…arreglar cuentas con Robespiere…paso tres…recuperar mi final feliz….

-Solo espera Robespiere… nadie se mete Kai Hiwatari…mucho menos con MI Catherine…

* * *

Notas de la autora

Volvi!! Ya casi termina el fic… buuuuuu….se podria decir que este es el penultimo capitulo…

Weno agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review:

Kaily Hiwatari .- Gracias! XD y si Robespiere es un maldito.. pero ya veras! Kai se vegara jajajajajajaja

Tsuki-chan .- lo arregle?! Que te parecio? Volvi a juntarlos! El amor siempre triunfa! Y mas si no se contrata a guardaespaldas eficientes no crees?

Akiko Inihara.- no me tarde mucho esta vez no? … gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste este capi tambien!

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari .- Kai no murio!! Nunca podria matarlo! Es demasiado sexy para morir!! Y no te preocupes que Robespiere tendra su merecido!!

Weno ahí les dejo por que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano … me toca recoger una cosas en la escuela para la graduación -.- ….

Actualizare lo mas pronto ke pueda! Byes!!


	13. Un camino dificil de cruzar

Un camino difícil de cruzar…

* * *

El plan estaba trazado…

Los chicos en posición, todo era cuestion de esperar…

Se preguntaran de qué hablo…luego de dejar a Catherine con Tyson llame a los chicos para deshacerme de los estorbos en mi camino de una buena vez…

/Flash back/

-Bueno Kai, ya estamos aquí…en que te podemos ayudar?-dijo Kenny encendiendo su computadora

-Bien, primero averigua que hará nuestra victima…-sonreí con malicia

-Oh! Esto se pondrá bueno…Kai hará algo malo-rió Max

-Escuchen una vez que tengamos localizado al objetivo empezaremos los movimientos…ya esta todo arreglado, será algo limpio y con clase…

-Tú dirás-rió Rei

/Fin del flash back/

Robespiere salio de su casa furioso hacia su automóvil como esperaba, encendí el comunicador sonriendo mientras acomodaba mis gafas oscuras…

-Aquí Fénix…el oxigenado se mueve, que comience la fase uno-dije divertido

-Uhhh!! Esta de película!!-rió alguien por la línea

-Tyson! Te dije que no encendieras el tuyo!-lo regañe

-Es que Catherine comenzó a llorar y tú dijiste que no la dejara llorar-dijo Tyson

-Hola Kai!! El alcance de estas cosas es increíble!!-rió Catherine-Tu puedes amor!!

Me sentí aliviado al oír su voz denuevo, tenia que terminar con el plan rápidamente si quería verla pronto así que retomando la seriedad espere que los chicos hicieran su movimiento para luego tomar mi turno…

Primera fase "secuestrar" a Robespiere…los chicos debían acorralar su auto cubriendo sus identidades claro esta, una vez que encerraran al oxigenado debían llevarlo al lugar donde yo comenzaría la fase dos…

-Tigre! Que rayos les pasa!? Se están tardando demasiado!-dije molesto

-Espera un segundo…-escuche forcejeos-Lo tenemos…

-Por fin!-murmure encendiendo el auto y tomando camino a donde continuaríamos

Todo estaba trazado, ningún detalle fuera, sincronizamos relojes, los chicos eran buenos... No digo que hiciéramos cosas como esas seguido pero...los chicos no me fallarían y de eso estaba seguro, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos… los mejores y yo no los iba a decepcionar ahora…

-No lo harás…no decepcionaras a nadie Kai-dijo Catherine desde el comunicador

-Es que lees las mentes desde lejos?-reí aun sorprendido

-No…es solo que Tyson se quedo dormido y todo estaba muy callado-suspiro-Creo que note tu tensión de alguna manera…

-Estas mas susceptible por el bebe…-dije pacientemente

-…Oh…creo que a estas alturas te puedo decir cuando es que estoy susceptible por el bebe-dijo ella riendo-…Oye se que interrumpo la misión pero…te extraño…

-Yo…también te extraño linda-dije algo sorprendido-Pronto terminara todo e iremos a casa con nuestro bebe, te lo prometo…

-Si lo se…Cuídate mucho si y si puedes dale unos golpes de mi parte…

-Oh si, esos se los daré con gusto-dije mientras detenía el auto una vez que llegue a mi destino-Te veo en un rato mas linda... la línea esta abierta si necesitas algo si?

-Sip!

Entre al lugar con una nueva motivación, entre al edificio donde los chicos ya me esperaban sonrientes…

-No me tarde o si?-dije confuso

-No, nosotros nos adelantamos-sonrió Max con diversión

-El oxigenado ya esta sedado en la habitación como querías-dijo Rei con seriedad-Seguro que no habrá problemas?

-No, ya solucione esos por menores….mañana que despierte…nos divertiremos un rato-dije divertido

-Ah! Reacuérdenme no ponerlo en mi contra nunca!-dijo Max escondiéndose detrás de Rei y ambos me veían fingiendo espanto

-Volvamos al hotel o conocerán mi furia-dije divertido

Tuve que firmar unos papeles y hablar con el doctor y los actores que contrate para que el juego fuera creíble, deje todo pactado para el día siguiente donde la fase tres se llevaría acabo…

Ya había terminado con eso así que retomamos mi idea de volver al hotel para comer algo…

-Me alegra que seas mas abierto Kai, realmente Catherine te a cambiado-sonrió Rei mientras nos dirigíamos al auto

-…No se que decirles, para mi es imperceptible…con ella me siento bien-dije encendiendo el auto

-Chicos!! Alerta roja!!... intentan llevarse a Catherine!!-exclamo Tyson por el comunicador e inmediatamente acelere-Aun no lo gran abrir la puerta…atranque la principal y la que conecta al cuarto de al lado, apresúrense no podré contenerlos solo y menos con Catherine histérica…"te escuche!!"-se oyó decir-Yo no estoy histérica no le crean!...y si no estas histérica por que me golpeaste?!...por que estabas histérico!...yo no estaba histérico!...a no?! Entonces por que tuve que golpearte para que reaccionaras y decirte que hacer…

-Podrían dejar de pelear y esconderse o algo así?-dijo Rei con seriedad

-Y donde planeas que me esconda en el closet?!-dijo Catherine molesta

-Ya casi llegamos…-dije acelerando mas

-Kai, tranquilo, si nos detienen no llegaremos mas rápido-dijo Max con seriedad

-Lo se… pero no puedo ir lento…

La seriedad y la frialdad dominaron el auto en el que fue el camino mas lento y tortuoso que jamás pase en mi vida…un segundo y las voces ya no se escucharon en el comunicador por mas que Rei les hablaba…no me era posible acelerar mas, Max tenia razón pero no podía permitir que me la quitaran denuevo... no ahora…

-Bajen rápido!-declare apagando el auto y saliendo rápidamente no me importo el elevador y corrí por las escaleras hasta el décimo piso

Millones de imágenes desastrosas pasaron por mi cabeza cada que subía un piso seguido de los chicos… las peores circunstancias venían en imágenes a mi mente, el cansancio, la presión, la desesperación… nada importaba mientras mi mente se enfocaba en llegar a la habitación…

Por fin como la luz al final del túnel….ahí estaba…la puerta destruida…no me atreví a acercarme, denuevo se la llevaron, denuevo tenia que buscarla, denuevo…

-Aléjate de ella!!!

Ese grito fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, Rei y Max ya habían entrado a la habitación…a donde entre yo en ese instante…

Tyson se hallaba forcejeando con el padre de Catherine…ambos intentaban quedarse con el arma…todos los hombre de negro estaban tendidos por todas partes del lugar inconscientes…y Catherine sollozaba asustada detrás de Tyson...

-No se queden ahí!!-grito Tyson e inmediatamente Rei y Max se lanzaron sobre el padre de Catherine y sin que lo notara ella estaba entre mis brazos llorando

La abrace consolándola, respiraba con dificultad y eso era malo para el bebe o no?… comenzaba a tranquilizarse… hasta que se escucho un disparo seguido de un grito de ella…

-Estamos bien!-declaro Rei

-C-catherine no lo e-sta-dijo Tyson conmocionado señalándola

-Dios! Se adelantara el parto!-exclamo Rei- Rápido todos al hospital!

La tome en brazos y corrimos al elevador…Rei iba diciéndole como respirar y bueno Max y Tyson iban como yo, fuera del mundo…siendo jalados por Rei y escuchando a lo lejos los quejidos de Catherine…

Al llegar al auto Rei conducio por que yo iba muy ensimismado, no lograba captar lo que ocurría a mí alrededor…nisiquiera los gritos y quejidos de Catherine aferrándose a mi me hacina reaccionar, era irreal! Iba a ser papa por un descuido de un idiota!...no es que no quisiera al bebe… quiero decir que lo esperaba para después!, no ahora no, no en este instante en el que nuestras vidas estaban tan inestables…

-Rei!! Esta sangrando!!-chillo Tyson asustado

-Que le pasa?!-dije asustado-Catherine linda, te duele?, que te duele?

-CLARO QUE ME DUELE IDIOTA!!-grito molesta asustándonos a todos menos a Rei que soltó una carcajada-CREES QUE ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS?!.. LO QUE PODRIAS HACER ES BAJAR DE TU NUBE E INTENTAR CONSOLARME NO ESTAR AHÍ PENSANDO EN LA INMORTALIDAD DEL CANGREJO!!

-Es normal chicos…-dijo Rei tranquilamente-Llegamos!

Bajamos rápidamente, y luego de un escandalo varias enfermeras se llevaron a Catherine rápidamente, nos quedamos en la sala de espera….y paso una hora y dos y tres…

-Un parto no puede durar tanto o si?-dijo Tyson aburrido

-Depende de la complejidad…de… la dificultad-dijo Rei con lentitud mirándome

-Señor Hiwatari?!

-Soy yo!-dije rápidamente dirigiéndome al doctor-Como esta mi esposa?

-Fue un parto… difícil, muy difícil…-dijo el hombre con pesar

-Mi esposa…?-dijo preocupado

-Esta en urgencias…el parto se complico y ella…

-Por dios hombre, hable ya!!-grito Tyson molesto al tiempo que sujetaba al doctor por el cuello de la camisa

-Lo lamento señor Hiwatari…aun no podemos sacarle al bebe…

-Pero si dijo que fue un parto difícil!!-dije molesto

-Me refería a que… lo será… quiero su permiso para… lo peor…

No supe en de mi en ese momento todo fue confuso…tire al doctor molesto y llame a la policía, el padre de Catherine tendría una linda estadía en la cárcel esta vez, luego llame al lugar donde tenían al oxigenado esta no se iba a librar…

-Lo matare…-dije luego de colgar dirigiéndome a la salida

-Deténganlo!

Entre Tyson y Max me sujetaron y luego Rei me golpeo en el rostro…todo volvió a ser claro en ese instante, solté un suspiro agradeciéndoles…los chicos se retiraron luego de dejarme en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí… no me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor desde que los chicos me sentaron, no quería escuchar nada, no quería moverme de ahí y no lo haría hasta que Catherine estuviera bien…ella tenia que estar bien, mi mundo se destruiría si a ella le pasaba algo, a ella y a nuestro bebe…

No podía pasarle nada malo por que…por que…por que ya tenia muchos planes para nosotros!, ya sabia como iba a decorar el cuarto del bebe ya fuera niño o niña…catherine y yo lo criaríamos con mucho amor, con todo el que nuestros padres no nos supieron dar a nosotros cuando niños…y Catherine, radiante y hermosa…me recibiría con una enorme sonrisa todos los días que llegara del trabajo la luz de sus ojos seria suficiente para salir de la oscuridad donde e permanecido desde que me supe solo en la vida, no digo que los chicos no me dieran compañía pero…nadie podría hacerme sentir como ella lo hacia, nadie podría…

-Se-señor Hiwatari?...

-Que ocurre…-dije con voz algo ronca luego de horas sin hablar sin mirar al hombre frente a mí

-Su esposa… desea verlo…

-Donde esta?-dije poniéndome de pie de un salto

-Habitación 518!-alcance a oír mientras corría por los pasillos

Catherine…ella deseaba verme, estaba bien! Todo estaba bien…esa era la tercera vez en un día que corría desesperado por ella, aunque no era la primera vez que me sentía tan desesperado por su culpa, esta clase de sentimientos malos y buenos comencé a sentirlos cuando la conocí…

Esa noche en Paris, cuando pude ver sus hechizantes ojos azules y mi corazón frió latió como no lo hacia desde…nunca…jamás me había preocupado que una chica me mirara ya fuera con deseo o desprecio, jamás hubiera movido un solo dedo para ayudar a una chica, mucho menos le hubiera propuesto hacerse pasar por mi novia con mis amigos…y ni muerto! Me habría casado…ese era mi pensamiento hasta que ella me encerró en su mirada, hasta que ella me entrego sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus abrazos…su vida, era difícil de creer pero era la verdad, Catherine me había confiado su mundo, un mundo que planeaba cuidar como mi segundo tesoro mas preciado… el segundo jajaja si….por que siempre ella era primero…

-Catherine…-dije en cuanto entre a la habitación conteniendo el aliento

-…Hasta que te apareces-dijo ella molesta-Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar mientras tu estabas quien sabe donde?

-Me alegra que este bien amor-suspire acercándome a la cama

-No me mires con esa cara de yo no tuve la culpa Kai Hiwatari!... que clase de padre eres! Nos dejaste solitos con nuestro dolor!!-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Tienes idea de cuanto llevo esperándote?!

-Lo siento…creo que el doctor no me había avisado por que tenia miedo que lo golpeara denuevo-sonreí con ligereza viendo como su expresión cambiaba a total sorpresa-…Estas muy pálida, te sientes bien?, necesitas que llame a la enfermera?...

-Estoy bien…fue un "parto" muy difícil…-dijo sonriéndome con ligereza-Muy cansado…pero todo salio bien…

-…q-que bien-dije algo tenso

-Aun me siento algo débil…debo verme horrible-rió-Me miras como si no fuera de este mundo…

-No, te miro como debo mirar a mi hermosa esposa-dije sonriendo

-Kai…me das un abrazo?...

Me incline hacia ella y con extremo cuidado la rodee con mis brazos donde ella se acurruco comenzando a sollozar, aumente la fuerza intentando reconfortarla pero solo logre que estallara el llanto…

-Eres un idiota!!...tuve mucho miedo!! Y no estabas… y…-comenzó a decir entre sollozos-Creí que…

-…no lo digas!!…-dije interrumpiéndola-No lo digas…estamos juntos y eso es o que importa…todo va a estar bien…

-…Se oye de novela-rió ella limpiando sus lagrima-…Te amo mucho Kai…

-No tienes idea de lo que yo te amo preciosa-dije sonriendo

El teléfono interrumpió el beso que me disponía a darle por lo que conteste a regañadientes…

-Que quieres Tyson?-dije molesto

-Oh! Por tu voz se que todo esa bien por allá-rió el por el teléfono

-Si, Catherine esta bien-sonreí al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla

-Y el bebe. Es niño o niña?-dijo curioso espantandome

-Catherine…y el bebe?-dije con cuidado

-…En el cunero supongo, la enfermera me dijo que lo traería cuando lo bañaran-dijo emocionada-Es una cosita adorable!!

-Niño o niña?-dije sonriendo ante su expresión

-No te lo diré hasta que lo veas-dijo riendo

-Esta bien... el sexo será sorpresa hasta que lo traigan-dije a teléfono-Donde están?

-Con el oxigenado-dijo divertido-A que no adivinas que planee junto con Max…somos unos genios!!

-Que le están haciendo?-dije divertido ganándome la atención de Catherine

-Que te diga Rei…hola Kai! Adivina que hicieron Max y Tyson-rió Rei-Nuestro querido oxigenado esta cantando las canciones de Barney justo ahora!!

Solté una carcajada al imaginármelo…los chicos me contaron que su tortura del día seria ver todos los programas infantiles ridículos que existían en el mundo y luego lo dejarían tirado en su casa por que la información que necesitábamos para refundirlo en la cárcel seria enviada hacia unas horas…

Luego de que colgué y le conté a Catherine la cual no paro de reír en un rato a pesar de que le comenzó a doler el estomago y me viera obligado a llamar a enfermera para amenazarla con una inyección para que se calmara…las osas se estaban amoldando por fin, solo faltaba conocer a mi bebe…

-Ya casi llegan los chicos?-dijo Catherine impaciente

-Ya casi-dije riendo-Yo también quiero verlo, tu ya sabes como es!

-Y eso que! Es mi bebe y quiero verlo!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ya llego por quien lloraban!!!-exclamo Tyson entrando a la habitación- Enseguida les fimo sus autógrafos…

-Ya le pedimos a la enfermera que trajera al bebe-sonio Rei mientras Tyson autografiaba unas fotos suyas

-Que emocionante!!-dijo Tyson dándole a Catherine su foto firmada

-Oh!! Mira Kai! Tengo un autógrafo de Tyson!!-exclamo Catherine fingiendo emoción

-Que bien… era lo que nos faltaba para poder seguir viviendo felices-dije suspirando

-Eso ya lo se… cuando quieras mas solo pédemelo, pero te van a costar!

Los toques en la puerta nos alertaron a todos, Max abrió la puerta y la enfermera asomo su cabeza sonriendo….

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Lo se… esta vez me pase, pero tengo excusa!! La universidad fastidia demasiado!!...

Tareas, tareas, exámenes y más tareas y examanes!!

Pero en fin… la historia casi llega a su final… intentare escribir los últimos capis entre clases a ver si alcanzo a subirlos pronto, ahora si tengo las ideas y todo así que no creo que me tarde demasiado…

Gracias a quienes dejaron Review xD espero que les guste el capi!!

Hasta la otra!!


End file.
